


Broken Promises

by Queerquest



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, au where kya never leaves, kya also has trauma, kyalin is canon, lin has trauma, young kyalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Kya and Lin had always had a complicated relationship with a complicated and unspoken tension boiling between them as they grew older. Things quickly grow complicated as a series of events threaten to destroy everything Lin thinks she knows about who she is and the relationship she has with Kya, the girl she grew up with.-This story is not fully canon compliant Kya doesn't leave to travel the world
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Beginnings

Lin stumbled frantically to Air Temple Island seething in pain and anger. Her face scarred she walked up and into the airbending house in a state of shock- trying to make sense of the events that had just occured.

Suyin, her own sister had just whipped her, with her own metal cables. Her mind was racing.

"How could she do this? How did I not see this coming? How could mom let her get away with this again?"

She swung the door open causing a bang to vibrate off the walls.

"Katara, I need help!" she yelled, wincing at the pain that was now radiating from the side of her face.

The house was seemingly empty.

"Of course, the one time I come over the whole house is empty".

Exhausted and overwhelmed, the scarred woman walks over to the mirror, gasping at the size of the scar that took up atleast a quarter of her face.

"GOD DAMMIT SU!" 

She screamed dropping to the ground sinking her head between her knees.

Just then the door opened, and a familar voice fills the now silent house.

"Lin are you okay? did something happen?"

"Where's Katara" She snapped coldly. "I need to see her".

"My mom is helping out at the hospital, healing people and stuff, you didn't answer my question"

Silence fills the air again.

"wait" Kya continues. "why do you even need to see her so bad anyway"

The young cop sighed. 

"Don't freak out" she spat out, lifting her head up so Kya could see the scar.

Kya felt her heart drop as she realized what had happened to her friend.

She knew the dangers Lin would have to face being a cop in Republic City, she never wanted her to get into that kind of job.

The young waterbender wanted to tell Lin this but thought it wasn't her place, and who was she to care.

Kya was aware of her crush on Lin, but she never thought there was a chance Lin felt the same. Even if she did Lin was with Tenzin; her brother.

"OH MY" Kya quickly cups her hand against her mouth when she see's Lin's face turn even more annoyed than previously.

"Sorry" the healer said, taking a moment to calm herself before continuing.

"Let's get you to a healing station, the sooner we start the better." 

Kya grabbed the Earthbenders hand, pulling her in for a soft hug. Before leading her to a pool of water

"get in" Kya says softly.

"do I have to" 

Kya glared at the stubborn young adult who took the hint and stepped into the water without another word.

Lin thought Kya looked beautiful as always, although she would never tell her that. She was with Tenzin, whatever feelings she had for the water bender had to be just a phase. She had never been intrested in woman until Kya. Had she?

She let her thoughts go wild while Kya prepped the needed matierals for a healing session.

Moments went by as Lin grimaced and flinched from the pressure and slight pain from the deep gashes across her face.

"Kya, please tell me it's not going to scar"

The waterbender paused, causing the Cheif in training to close her eyes tightly, tears trailing down her face.

"I'm really sorry Lin. I tried but the cut is-"

She was interuppted by her friend who had turned around, soaking wet and wrapped her in a hug still silently sobbing.

Kya was at first stunned, she was never very physical around people. Not even Tenzin. Nevertheless Kya was overjoyed by the display of affection. She also felt horrible that it was in these circumstances.

"C'mon, thats enough for now" Kya whispered softly into her friends ear.

"Let's go back inside and get you something dry to wear"

The older girl gave Lin a towel as they walked back to her house, Once inside she picked out a pair of clothes for Lin to wear and left the room so Lin could change in private.

"what in the flameyo hippy spirits is this?"

Lin looked down at the white tank top and blue, bell bottom pajama pants, she'd always had admired Kya's style but it definitely wasn't for her.

She shrugged and decided not to complain any further, The waterbender had already been so kind to her.

After she finished she left the room, entering the main part of the room where a strong, and delicous aroma filled the air, Lin looked over to her friend who was in the kitchen.

"Thanks for the clothes" She muttered.

"Anytime" Kya said grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Sit" The waterbender said, pointing to the table.

"You don't have to feed me, you know I coukd just go home. This is already more than you asked for." Lin said sadly. 

Kya walked over grabbing her hand.

"Don't say that, I'm not taking care of you because I feel like I have to, I'm doing it because I care about you, and. I want to. So sit down because I'm making you food whether you like it or not"

Lin smirked slightly at Kya. Finding her sudden possessiveness cute.

Kya grinned back estatic she just made Lin Beifong of all people crack a smile.

"Soo I think it's time to talk about the Elephant Koi in the room"

Lin groans slightly knowing what Kya is about to ask.

"What happened? You really scared me seeing you like that"

The younger girl sighed wishing this day could just be over.

"I was working a shift, I got a call about a typical robbery. I go to check it out, stop the perps, but one of them was Suyin"

Kya's face drops as she places her hand on Lin's, which Lin accepts. Grasping her hand as waves of comfort wash throughout her body for the first time since that horrible moment.

"She was... helping them.. and when I went arrest her she took the cables and accidentally-" 

Kya's heartbroke as she heard her friend, who usually was tougher than bricks fall apart. Her voice cracking, and broken cries escaping her mouth.

"It's okay, your safe now I promise everything is going to be all right you'll see, did you want me to call Tenzin?"

"No please don't call him, I don't want him to see me like this"

The waterbender sighed not sure if she should call the Air Nomad anyway. They had been becoming more distant lately, but Tenzin should still know... She decided to leave it alone.

Tenzin would obviously find out eventually and if Her friend felt more comfortable with it being on her own terms than that's all the young waterbender wanted for her.

Not that Kya wanted Lin to have to go through this in the first place, She hated that this happened to her friend. She wished she could magically make it better. 

But she couldn't.

"Did you want to spend the night here? Tenzin won't be back from his trip for a couple of days. The only people here right now are me and my mom"

Lin lifted her head up swiftly.

"Where are they?" She questioned.

"Tenzin didn't tell you? the airbenders and the acolytes are on a mission trip helping less fortunate people around the other nations. Right now they are working with Uncle Zuko"

Lin's heart dropped. Tenzin had been growing more distant from her. Spending more time with that young non-bender girl.

And now this...

"Is something wrong" The waterbender said, now slightly concerned.

"I think Tenzin is... losing intrest in me, I think he's into someone else."

Lin looked at Kya, whose face turned red.

"Well if that's true I'll kill him, You deserve better anyway from someone like-"

Kya suddenly stops herself from saying what she was thinking.

Lin looks up from the food she was now picking at furrowing her eyebrows curiously.

"Someone like who?"

Kya freezes up, unable to form any thoughts or words.

"Nothing, Uhhmm nevermind" she sputters out dramatically, shoveling another bite of food in her mouth so Lin can't question her further.

They continue on with small talk that gradually becomes lighter and lighter as the night goes on.

They talk about everything. Their childhoods; memories they had with the Gaang, and the other children; how their personal lives were going; how work was turning out.

Although the earthbender was very different from the person sitting in front of her in many ways she couldn't help but feel understood for the first time since she was a child.

Little did Lin know her friend felt the same.

As the night quickly dragged on bright excited eyes slowly became tired and droopy.

"Hey Kya... this was great but I think I'm ready to hit the sack."

"I could say the same" Kya murmured whilst rubbing her eyes.

They trodded off too Kya's bed.

"You can take the bed" Kya cooed quietly.

The waterbender went to the other room grabbing a cot to set up.

"What are you doing?" Lin said nervously.

"Setting myself up a cot?" Kya said confused at why Lin would ask such an obvious question as it was out of her typical character.

Although, there was nothing typical about this night.

"Do you think you could... lay with me... It still hurts and you make me feel... safe?" Lin mumbled and stuttered over her words trying not to seem like a loser.

Kya smiled softly causing Lin to look away.

"Forget I said any-"

Lin stopped as she felt Kya gently plop onto the bed and pull her into an embrace. The stubborn earthbender quickly melted into her arms.

"I would love to" She whispered while lightly stroking her friends back.

Lin's breathing was ragged and shallow. She was still terrified and upset from how the day unfolded and Kya knew this.

"Take a deep breath, your safe. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You'll be okay I promise."

Slowly, after many minutes of the waterbender caressing her friend and whispering loving things in her ear.

She thought the whole time, of confessing to her. But. she decided against it, she was already going through so much. She didn't want to hurt or confuse Lin more.

The earthbender finally fell into a silent, and peaceful sleep followed by her self.


	2. Emotions

Kya woke up first in the early morning with Lin still straddled in her arms. She laid there stroking her hair for what seemed like hours as she watched the sun set.

The earthbender rustled a little bit and began to sit up in bed before glancing at Kya unable to prevent her cheeks from heating up at the realization of what her friend was doing; and at the fact she didn't necessarily dislike it.

"What are you doing" She asked trying to sound clueless.

"You were having a bad dream, I was trying to calm you down." 

This was true. The younger officer had tossed and turned in bed all night almost unconsolable whilst lost in her nightmares. 

Lin sighed rather loudly before continuing to get up and sit at the edge of the bed.

"Why are are you doing this!" She shouted loudly.

"Lin-"

"No stop Kya, I know you're trying to help and I love you for that. But you're not obligated to take care of me I can take care of myself. I don't need you're help."

Kya paused unable to stop the tears forming from her eyes.

"I know you don't need me..." Silence filled the room before Kya continued.

"You might not need my help, or anyone's help for that matter. You never really needed anyone, you're strong and independent, It's one of the things I admire about you"

Lin looked at Kya confused and overwhelmed as Kya crept closer to her side, now sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. Placing her hand on the stubborn young woman's thighx

"But I want to help you. Not because you need it, but because you deserve it. And you will feel so much better not going through this alone. And because I'm allowed to care about you and there's nothing in either worlds you can do to change that."

"Kya..." The earthbender looked over to her friend who now had tears in her eyes.

Slowly they leaned forward. Their foreheads touching, and becoming closer and closer to eachother.

Just as their lips were about to touch the door opened slowly sending both girls flying to opposite sides of the bed.

"Is everything okay in here" Katara said softly.

She looked happy after a long day of work, but also semi concerned probably from hearing the arguement that brewed between the two girls.

Her face quickly changed to horror after looking at Lin's face. The scar had looked a tiny bit better, but still was an obviously dark red double slashed scar across her face, with bruises forming around the currently healing cuts.

"What happened to you" She yelled frantically, walking over to her now scarred niece.

"Family drama, Su was..." Her voice broke. As she tried to explain the whole story to her.

"Ok ok, everything's okay, where's you're mother" Katara said softly.

"I don't know! She let Su go, She's covering the whole thing up to save both their asses!"

"I know you're angry. I am too but let's try and calm down. I'm going to make some breakfast why don't you two come join me and Bumi"

The two friends looked at eachother, then looked back at Katara. 

"Okay" The earthbender sighed.

She knew she couldn't stay like this forever. She had been given the week off of work but after that she had to be okay. It was already going to be humiliating enough to explain to a male dominated occupation how this happened. She'd be the laughing stock of the squad.

"We should get that bandaged up first, Kya..."

Kya nodded acknowledging her mom and leaving the room to grab matierals.

Lin looked away from the motherly waterbender who was now standing in front of her.

"You always have a place here, Lin. You know that" Katara whispered gently lifting her hand up to Lin's face and wiping the tears that were now falling down her face.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Do you need somewhere to stay for now?"

"I don't want to be a burden" 

Katara scoffed at this ridiculous statement.

"Lin Beifong. Look at me right now. You are not a burden, you are my niece. We could use all the family we can get here since-" 

There was a sudden pause, but the silence was more deafening than any noise or conversation either of them could pull together.

The sudden death of Her uncle; and Katara's husband, and one true love ripped holes in all of their hearts.

"I don't think I have another choice" Lin said softly.

"I would love to live here for now, if that's okay."

"It certainly is, I'll set up a room for you."

Katara left the room, soon Kya re entered and started bandaging her face.

"Lay down" Kya said patting her lap.

The metal bender laid down on her friends lap shyly and let her work on cleaning the wound.

Lin winces from the disinfectant that continues to sting as it seeps into her cut.

"I'm really sorry. I'll try to be more gentle" 

"I don't want to have a scar." Lin mumbles through a broken cry as the young girl finishes wrapping the side of her face.

"It's okay. It will fade, I know it sucks, you look gorgeous with or without it. Take a deep breath darling" Kya cooed softly wrapping Lin in her arms and planting a kiss on her scar.

"come on, you'll feel better when we get something to eat"

Lin was about to protest, when her stomach let out a huge growl. Both girls paused before letting out a huge laugh.

Lin smiled and wiped the rest of the tears off her face.

She couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful Kya looked, Her dark hair tyed back in a high ponytail, her hair down to her waist, she was wearing the prettiest blue nightgown that hugged her curves in all the right places causing the earthbender to lose herself in thought.

For the first time since she got that damn call Lin felt like things might actually be okay. 

And she had Kya to thank for it.

The two headed down for breakfast with the rest of the family.


	3. Explosion

A few days had gone by Kya helped Lin move her belongings from her mom's house to the Island. 

Kya did most of the work whilst the cheif and her stubborn daughter argued, screaming and yelling ensued. This suprised the young waterbender who had never heard her friend lose her temper like that torwards her mother. 

But she also understood, letting Suyin get away with this was unforgivable. Especially since this wasn't the first time the youngest Beifong had gotten in trouble with the law.

Kya was busy taping and packaging the last box when Lin stormed in, her whole face red and now unbandaged, her new scar was still prominent but fortunately the bruising had just subsided.

"You didn't have to do it all" the stubborn earthbender scolded.

"it's all right hothead, let's go"

Lin smiled slightly at the nickname, before scowling not wanting to let on that she wasn't as bothered by the nickname as most would expect of her.

"I saw that Linny, you goin soft on me?"

"In your dreams hippie"

The two walked out of the room holding seperate boxes, and trying to avoid conversation with the police cheif.

"I'm stepping down." 

Both the girls jaws dropped at this revelation. Toph, retiring? She was in her early fifties, surely there would be talk about why this happened so soon.

"of course you would let her ruin you're career" Lin scoffed, somehow she was suprised. She hated that she expected more from her mother at this point she should have known better.

The girls walked over to the bison they had borrowed to make the trip from Air Temple Island to the Beifong home and back. They placed the boxes on the saddle.

Lin sat at the foot of the bison for a moment, soon feeling Kya's soft hand on her shoulder. She placed her own hand on Kya's.

"I don't even know where she went. Mom told her to leave and I didn't care where she went. I just wanted her gone. How could I do that?"

"Lin she'll be okay. She's a smart girl. She needs time to figure out who she is. This wasn't your fault, don't try and give yourself blame you don't deserve."

Lin nodded and smiled at the older waterbender who always knew what to say to make her feel better.

Her heart pounded when Kya smiled back and held her hand out to help her onto the bison. She gladly accepted and they started on the short journey home.

"Tenzin will be back when we get there" Kya mumbled cautiously.

Lin grumbled unable to fathom Tenzin's reaction to the woman's new attire that sat on the half the lower part of her face.

She ran her fingers against the scar which was still sore to the touch.

"It looks alot better, you shouldn't worry about what he thinks you know.... I think you look badass"

The younger metalbender felt butterflies in her stomach, and a tingling feeling throughout her whole body when she heard her friend say this.

"You're just saying that" She accused.

"On the spirits it's true! you're a force to be reckoned with Lin Beifong"

A few minutes went by as they continued their conversation that constantly balanced between the lines of romanticism and platonic talk.

When they reached Air Temple Island, Lin spotted Tenzin almost immediately.

She reluctantly walked over to greet her boyfriend curious to hear about his travels, but not wanting to elaborate on her... adventures all that much.

"What the hell."

Lin looked in shock as Tenzin, her boyfriend, had his arms around a much younger Air Acolyte.

Her face quickly changed from shock to seething and absolutely unbridled, unchecked rage.

Rage that would be set free today, one way or another.

She glared at the Airbending master until he noticed her and quickly ran over to her pulling her around the side of a building.

"What in the spirits happened to you!" He said his hand wrapped around his girlfriends jaw inspecting the healing wound.

"Don't touch me, what were YOU doing with your arms around that girl!"

At this point Lin was practically seething from the mouth.

"First you go off on a big vacation without telling me and I have to find out from Kya and your mom that you won't be home for days, Then you go around being all touchy feely with some Air Acolyte bitch"

Tenzin's face went from worry to anger as he realized Lin knew, he wanted to tell her, this wasn't how she was supposed to find out and now it was too late to go back.

"Pemma is not-"

"Do you know what I've had to deal with since you've been gone! My sister scarred me! and now she's gone, Toph sent her away and now no one knows where she is! My family is in shambles and I have a permanent scar on the side of my face, I come back from packing my shit to move in so I didn't have to be around my mom, and I come to find out my boyfriend is cheating on me!"

Tenzin was silent for a moment trying to sort through all the information he was just given.

He tried to form something, anything that would convince Lin that this wasn't what it looked like, even though he knew it was. 

"I never cheated on you!" 

"That's sure not what it looks like to me" She yelled angrily.

They sat in silence for a moment then Pema appeared.

"So you told her" She smiled at Tenzin, then looked over to Lin, who was now giving them a death glare.

She couldn't believe this. She was loyal to Tenzin through thick and thin, when his dad died she was there at his bedside to take care of him for months.

She was the only child of Team Avatar who always defended Tenzin, she stood up for him when no one else would. This was so incredibly painful.

But she wasn't heartbroken, even though she thought she should have been. She was just angry Tenzin made her feel like even more of a fool. These past few days have been hell, and he just added to that ten fold.

"We're through" 

"Wait Lin, let le explain please!" 

Tenzin grabbed Lin's hand, to which she threw a punch at him, and started throwing punches at buildings and earthbending anything on the island that she could.

Tenzin and Pemma could only sit in silence, and get put of Lin's way afraid to interfere and risk their own safety.

Tenzin was about to learn just how much of a force his ex-girlfriend was to be reckoned with and it definitely wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.


	4. Comfort

The earthbender was sent into a fit of rage. Tenzin and Lin had been dating for two years and of course they had their fair share of arguements and troubles and had been growing apart lately.

Lin still hadn't expected this. She sure as hell didn't expect that Tenzin would cheat on her. 

The officer was whipping and knocking trees over with her cables and destroying buildings, her adrenaline was rushing in a way it had never done before and her vision was completely blurred.

Tenzin and Pemma had ran to go get help, shocked at the events taking place. Katara, Kya, and the new couple ran over to where they last saw Lin but she was nowhere to be found.

The damage she had caused was astronomical but Katara wasn't mad, she was mad at Tenzin for throwing away such a long relationship and for hurting someone so close to them like this.

"I'll try and find her" Tenzin shouted.

"Like hell you will, go home and stay out of sight. I'll find her."

Lin was sitting on the edge of the Island opposite from the view of Republic City. She watched the ocean; and the waves that crashed towards the shore as she sat on a rock.

Her head hurt, bad. She couldn't help but think about all the ways her life seemed to fall apart more and more every single day. 

Just then Kya spotted Lin, who had not yet noticed her. She watched as her friend looked at the ocean sadly. The waterbender hated that these things kept happening to her she wanted nothing more than for Lin to be happy.

"Great. I'm probably gonna have to find a new place to stay" Lin groaned, unbeknownst to the fact she wasn't alone.

"Why would you say that?" Kya sneered jokingly.

This startled the future chief who hadn't had her feet on the ground, leaving her seismic senses useless. She jumped up yelping before realizing it was just Kya.

"Is Katara angry?" she said worried, now realizing she destroyed part of an island her husband helped found.

"At Tenzin, he's at home right now getting the lecture of his life for the crap he pulled"

"Serves him right" Lin scoffed.

Kya walked over, grabbing her friends arm and wrapping herself around Lin.

"My brother is a jerk"

"He really is" Lin said sobbing once again whilst burrowing her face into the waterbenders neck, she smelt a faint scent of vanilla and lavender, which made her feel relaxed and slightly more at ease.

"when did everything have to get so complicated?" Kya sighed before continuing. "do you remember when we were kids, and all the adults would get us kids together and we would act like a normal family? mess with Tenzin, play pranks with Bumi, build sand castles with Izumi? I mean when did that all change into... this mess?"

Both girls laid down, looking at the stars that slowly started to fill the night sky as night drew closer.

"I don't know. I just remember waking up one day and realizing I hadn't felt like a kid in years." 

Kya laughed softly. "same here"

"Kya?"

The waterbender looked over to the beautiful woman beside her turning her head slightly noting the sudden change in Lin's tone.

"As mad as I am I'm kind of glad Tenzin broke up with me..."

Kya was slightly confused by this, Lin almost destroyed Air Temple Island in a fit of rage. Presumably, because of what happened between her and Tenzin but she's not as upset as Kya would have expected.

"I mean don't get me wrong I'm really upset with how everything turned out. But I haven't been completely honest with him... or y-"

The earthbender was interrupted by Tenzin standing over them. Lin's face turned quickly from relaxed and gentle to angry and guarded.

"what are you doing here?" Lin yelled.

"I wanted to apologize! you weren't supposed to find out that way."

"I wasn't supposed to find out you wasted two years of my life by cheating on me from your side piece? oh cool that makes me feel all better" she said snarkily before storming off.

"nice going little brother" Kya yapped whipping her brother with a jumble of sea water.

Kya stormed off. She had never been more pissed at her brother than she was now. 

"He's so stupid, why does he always have to intrude. We were just in the middle of talking about- wait... what was she going to say?" she thought to herself.

She was lying to Tenzin... That was obvious but it also sounded like she was about to say she was lying to the waterbender too.... lying about what though.

Kya felt her heartrate pounce... was she... earlier in Kya's bedroom was that? No. It couldn't be...

Could Lin feel the same way the waterbender felt about her? The waterbender had always hoped she did but when she started dating her brother Kya felt hurt and lost hope. She had to adapt to only thinking of Lin as a friend, an excruciatingly painful task.

But to her, this task was better than the possible task of coping with losing her as a friend.

She walked back to her room ready for bed, hoping to be able to talk to the earthbender more the next morning.

Meanwhile Lin had gone back to her room. Thankfully, Katara had roomed her in the Air acolyte section of Air Temple Island and coincidentally far away from Her.

She couldn't stop thinking about how bad Tenzin humilated her, but even more she was relieved it didn't seem to affect whatever was going on between her and Kya.

When Lin realized what Tenzin had done, she wasn't mad that their relationship was over. She was mad because she thought it might ruin what she had with Kya.

Right now, Kya was the one good thing in her life. The waterbender made her forget about her work, her mom, her runaway sibling, the new scar she adorned, her new no good ex; everything she seemed mad, stressed or worried about simply vanished around Kya as if it were never there in the first place.

She looked in the mirror of her new room, unable to stop imagining what she might look like without the scar. It was getting hard to remember what that person looked like, what that person worried or even thought about. It was only a week ago but so much had seemed to change in so little time.

She got changed into pajamas, and freshened up before getting into bed and falling into a restless and uneasy slumber, comforted only by the thought of seeing her friend in the morning.


	5. Mess

A week had gone by quickly. Lin returned to work on the force, she came to work early and stayed late every day as to avoid the airbender family, even Kya.

She didn't want to face Tenzin of course because he was Tenzin, and he was a stupid jerk. Bumi wasn't really someone she was all that worried about seeing, although he was kind of a jerk sometimes. The earthbender had talked to Katara a little, she wasn't angry suprisingly, she seemed very caring. Even telling her niece a story about the first Air Acolytes, and how they were overly touchy with Aang when they were young and exploring the world.

Must run in the culture, she thought to herself. Cursing Tenzin and that girl, she learned to be named Pemma out. She was mortified and embarrassed- still, despite all of that....

Kya. She missed Kya more than anything. The earthbender wanted to talk to her but what was she going to say? I have liked you since we were kids and dating your brother was the biggest mistake of my life? It was the truth but it seemed like alot all at once.

She grunted realizing she had once again lost her train of thought and tried returning to the paperwork in front of her, once again unsuccessfully.

She had been dreading going back to work. Afraid coworkers would make fun of her for what happened but no one said anything. Obviously they knew to an extent what happened. The evidence was on the side of her face. She came to the conclusion they either were told not to ask or were simply just too afraid to ask.

The stubborn earthbender was working in her office late at night. One of the perks of having your mom as a chief was you got your own work space, not that she hadn't earned it.

Little did she know Kya was going crazy not being able to talk to her friend; of whom she had come to the conclusion was avoiding her.

Kya painstakingly and reluctantly made the decision to take the ferry to Republic City, trudging over to the Beifong Police station unsure of her own intentions.

The officer was desperately trying to stay awake while completing the last of her paperwork. As she was about to succumb to deep sleep she heard the door to her office slowly creep open.

"Who is walking into my office unannounced" She boomed sleepily.

"Lin, it's me. I want to talk."

"about what" she snarled.

The waterbender sighed walking over to the couch that sat in the room across from the cops desk.

"Sit with me?"

Lin huffed and sorely hobbled over to her friend, sore from a day of slouching over her desk.

Kya placed her hand on Lin's thigh, causing a shockwave to shoot up and throughout the earthbenders whole body; and producing a slightly noticeable shudder to leave her body.

The waterbender smiled slightly.

"I'm worried about you, you've been working all day, everyday. You won't talk to me; or anyone for that matter and it doesn't look like you've been sleeping all that well."

Lin turned away from the Kya unsure of what to tell her. Everything she said was right. She wasn't exactly sure why she was ignoring Kya. Everything just seemed so confusing. 

"I just... I feel... I can't talk to you about this... you won't understand!" Lin could feel herself getting emotional again.

She hated being vulnerable she grew up being taught not to act that way. For her, emotions were uncharted territory.

The waterbender knew this of course. Toph was her aunt, she always had some idea of the differences she and Lin went through growing up.

Kya gently wrapped her fingers around Lin's face, turning her back over so they were facing eachother.

"you're wrong you know... you don't have to act all tough with me"

Kya sat there for a moment, carressing Lin's scar softly with her fingers letting out a small sigh.

"Why are you here" she whimpered.

"You know why" Kya cooed.

Lin looked at Kya's eyes letting them trail down to her lips. Wondering how she never registered how she felt for the girl standing in front of her before until recently.

The waterbender slowly leaned forward, allowing her friend to cover the rest of the distance until their lips collided in a chaste but long overdue kiss. 

They quickly become entangled in each other's taste, mezmorized by how the other felt. Lin slid her tounge into the unknown crevices of her new lovers mouth eager to explore every inch she had yet to uncover.

The earthbender let out a small moan as Kya suddenly overtook dominance within the kiss, wrapping her hands around the earthbenders muscular core.

After a long while of this heated battle for lustful dominace the kiss was broken leaving both struggling for a breath.

"that was..." the now, suddenly energized metalbender struggled to get a sentence out. Her face turned beet red when she glanced up to see Kya smirking at her.

"I have to get going, don't work to late" Kya instructed flirtatiously and closing the door behind her and heading her way back home.

Lin sat at her desk for a long while absolutely dumbstruck. Her childhood bestfriend just kissed her, and she liked it. A lot. Until Kya, Lin had never even thought that way about girls she had always been so focused on her career.

But she had always admired Kya, in a way she recently realized was always just a little more than platonic, And in a way different than how she viewed Tenzin.

The earthbender tried to focus, rubbing her temples while working on the last of her paperwork. After about a half hour she finally finished and returned to her quarters on Air Temple Island. She was successful in not running into anyone if you were to ignore her previous encounter.

After leaving Lin's office in a hurry she decided to grab a drink to take the edge off and calm her nerves. Her head had been in a million different places even before walking into that damn station and now she was more confused than ever.

She ordered a two margaritas , drinking them down and leaving her with a slight buzz. Nothing enough to impair her thoughts or motor function, but definitely enough to allow her to relax a bit.

Once she was done she headed back to Air Temple Island she opted not to take the ferry this time. Not that she had a choice; since the last ferry of the jight had left an hour ago.

She instead, created a big wave of water, carrying herself onto the island's shore. She walked over to her house. She quitely walked in, hoping not to wake anyone up.

She decided to grab some water, she opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass.

"what are you doing?"

Kya turned around suddenly, dropping her glass.

"shit, Bumi what are you doing sneaking up on people this late at night" Kya couldn't help but stumble on her words.

"Are you drunk?"

Kya punched Bumi in the shoulder and held a finger to her mouth signaling for him to shut up.

"You wouldn't believe what happened tonight" The younger sibling unintentionally let out a small blush whilst allowing a small grin to escape the crevices of her lips as she mingled on the memory of who had previously been there.

"You're acting weird. I'm sneaking out. Don't tell mom or Tenzin or else." 

"Or else what?" she sneered.

Kya got no response and when she turned around she realized her eldest brother was gone.

The second eldest was slightly relieved he didn't question further but mostly annoyed at his typical antics.

She shrugged annoyingly, and opted for the broom to clean up the mess she had created.

All the while she could only focus on the mess she possibly had created between and Lin.

How she wished Lin were here right now, the waterbender decided she would talk to Lin the next morining. Knowing it was her first day off since she had her unexpected break.


	6. Date

The next day Lin was up early and decided to go to the training room early. There were only a few Air Acolytes who stared at her briefly before going about their buisness once they realized the officer was aware of their eyes on her.

She mostly practiced boxing since that was the most useful technique she could use on the job besides metal bending, which she didn't have the means to practice here.

Ever since the earthbender was a little girl she used training as an outlet for her emotions and right now she needed it badly. She felt so mad, embarrassed, angry; but most of all confused. 

Confused that Kya had kissed her and ran off. Scared that she liked the thought of kissing Kya and being with Kya; even more so than the thought of doing that with Tenzin.

Ever since she was little she thought she knew what and who she liked but lately everything she thought she'd knew about herself was being re-evaluated.

Meanwhile, Kya had just woken up. It was late morning and she had a headache.

Why do I have to be such a lightweight? She thought to herself. For somebody who loved to party so much she really had a small tolerance.

She got up, got dressed in her usual Water Tribe attire and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with her family.

They sat in silence as they had for the past few days, Kya snuck in the occasional glare at Tenzin.

"Has anyone seen Lin today, I needed to talk to her." The younger waterbender managed to spit out. 

"you know her Kya, look in the training room" her mother replied.

"Why are you so worried about her anyways?" Tenzin spattered.

"Oh calm down she was my friend first asshole. Besides you're the reason I've been so close to her lately jerk."

Kya waterbent the water from her cup and whipped her younger brother's hand.

"Kya, Tenzin; ENOUGH. You are grown adults. Act like it!"

All three kids were now looking at their mother, who rarely had temper outbursts anymore like the ones they'd heard about from uncle Sokka. Although every once in awhile if they got their mom pissed off enough they were unlucky enough to witness one.

"Sorry mom" The two youngest siblings sputtered. Still stabbing unrelented death glares towards the other.

Kya suddenly stood up to clear her plate. Her appetite completely gone, as her desire to find that special earthbender grew stronger.

"Where are you going? you barely ate." Katara nagged her daughter who barely acknowledged anything she said.

"I need to talk to Lin" 

The rest of the family glanced at eachother confused at what was going on, and why Kya was in a hurry.

Kya hurried out of the house determined to find the officer.

First she knocked on the door to her quarters in the Air Acolyte living sanctions. After receiving no answer she went to check the training area as her mother initially suggested.

She opened the door to the training area to find a sweaty Lin panting, sweat dripping from her forehead and her tightly pulled back bun coming undone.

The young waterbender found the sight ungodly, and undeniably attractive. She watched in awe for a long while as the metalbender wrenched her long muscular arms into the punching bag; and every so often unleashing a side kick or two tossing the bag back and forth with ease.

"Look at you go" Kya snickered.

Lin jumped, suddenly tensing up. She had become incredibly nervous realizing Kya had been watching her for a while.

"Oh... hello Kya... how long have you been here" She stuttered undeniably breath taken as she turned around to see the girl standing behind her.

"long enough... you should take a break. I think we have things we need to talk about."

Kya walked over to Lin who was now cross-armed and gritting her teeth. She carressed the strong young womans arms with her hand. Slowly leaning down to her neck and planting kisses and even some love bites.

Try as that stubborn earthbender did, she couldn't help but let out quiet little moans of approval as Kya worked her magic. Continuing to relax her lover in her own special way.

"Ahh... mmm Kya... not in here someone co- could see" Lin sputtered through strangled moans.

Kya lingered up to Lin's ear letting her hands land gently on her waist.

"Would that really be so bad?" She giggled softly through a grin.

Lin jumped from the older girl's grip suddenly and walked back to her room.

"Lin! Lin wait up, I'm sorry"

The earthbender closed the door to her quarters, as Kya ran from behind trying to catch up.

god this woman is fast.

Kya sat nearby the door for a moment trying to regain her breath.

Kya tried opening the door, but the lock was already latched.

"Lin let me in please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Can we please talk?"

Silence filled the air.

Lin sat in her room. Overwhelmed, this was in fact what she wanted. After all these years somethings other than platonic was happening between the two.

It was exciting and euphoric, but it also scared her.

When Kya came to the door she realized she may have acted a little to suddenly. She metalbended the lock, unlatching it with ease.

"Come in" she muttered.

Kya sighed a breath of relief and opened the door, closing it behind her.

"Are you ok?"

"I- I just... You can't just-" The earthbender sighed slamming her head back onto her pillow.

"You know you can talk to me. I understand if you want to take whatever... this is slow... or not at all. But you have to tell me or else I'm completely in the dark"

Kya sat on the bed looking at the earthbender, who motioned for her to come closer.

Kya gladly shuffled towards her laying beside her, she was suprised when Lin plopped herself between the waterbenders arms. She wasn't about to complain though.

"I'm new to this... I've never done...anything. Last night was the most I've done." 

Lin hid her face now extremely embarrassed. Kya turned over to her and started to stroke her hair.

"Is that the only thing you're worried about? Cause I don't mind waiting. I'm not going to pressure you into anything you aren't ready to do. I might have more experience than you but I'm not pushing you to do anything"

Lin sighed, and continued.

"I want to be with you Kya. Things just seem so... complicated right now, and I have this wrenching feeling it's only going to get worse"

Kya wanted to laugh sarcastically at this comment. After all these years it was typical of Lin to think she had no one in her corner, when in fact Kya admired and wanted to help and protect her more than anyone on this earth.

"I want to be with you too and you're right things are complicated... but I'm not going anywhere. If you want to take things slow I'm good with that but you're not getting rid of me that easily" She cooed before kissing Lin's nose.

Lin couldn't help but smile. Kya blushed feeling estatic that she was one of the only people who could do that with ease.

Lin suddenly pulled Kya closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"You're so gorgeous"

She kissed the young waterbender passionately, running her fingers through her long black hair whilst the healer moaned into her mouth.

The metalbender continued to trail down to her jawline leaving small little lovebites and dark marks where ever she pleased and focusing on any spot that earned her a verbal reaction.

Kya felt waves of pleasure coarse over her body, focusing on the areas she wanted Lin to have all to herself. Though she knew niether party was ready just yet.

Kya let her hands run down the strong woman's back, tracing her hands over all the muscular features the officer adorned.

After a some time of this they broke free from each other in a sweaty mess of teenage angst and lust.

"You should let me take you out" 

Kya looked over at the earthbender absolutely flabbergasted. This... absolutely all of this was out of her typical character, it was all so new to her.

"Or.. maybe not... sorry"

Kya grasped Lin's hand suddenly before yelping.

"No! no darling that's not it, I just.. I didn't honestly expect that from you. It's quite out of your character. Not that I'm complaining. I'd love too! what did you have in mind"

"Something small, secluded and intimate. Where we can talk everything through without having to worry about anyone eavesdropping."

Kya smiled grasping Lin's hand.

"And when would this be taking place?" The waterbender curiously questioned further. 

"Lunch time, on the outer shore of the Island. Bring a swimsuit." 

"Lunch time? that's an hour away. Eager aren't we?" She teased.

Lin nodded blushing shamlessly.

"Well in that case... I have to go get ready. I'll meet you back here soon."

The now estatic young metalbender waved off her new lover, and started to get ready. Packing towels, sandwiches, snacks, wine, and her ivory green bikini, packing them into a bag, other than her bikini when she slipped on under her day clothes; She wore a white tank top with navy green shorts.

Kya rushed home, where she pulled on her white and blue high waisted bikini, pulling on a sundress over top of it. Combed through her hair placing it into a long and traditional Water Tribe braid. She let her mom know she'd be out for awhile. Then she headed her way back to the metalbenders quarters.

An excited Lin waited patiently for her arrival, absolutely and undeniably estatic for the first time in her life, she was excited about a romantic love intrest. She thought it weird but that's just the effect Kya had on her.

She didn't have much of a choice other than to accept that.

Her heartbeat burst as she heard; and sensed footstepa approaching the door. 

The young waterbender stopped, taking a deep breath before giving the door three gentle knocks

Kya. Lin thought opening the door excitedly.


	7. Daydreams and Drama

Lin opened the door to see Kya in her beautiful beach dress, her jaw all but dropped as she tried to form a sentence. 

The dress was various shades of blue with a white rim at the bottom. It hugged her torso tightly which highlighted her soft curved figure then continued to cascade down hiding most of her legs.

All that came out was a smile and a blush painting her face a deep red hue.

Kya felt the mutal awe, she had always liked Lin's more tomboyish style. It always fitted her better, the young waterbender couldn't help but admire her muscular features that were still visible throughout certain angles.

"you ready?" She held her hand out reaching for the metalbenders. Suddenly feeling uneasy for what her reaction may be to Kya's embolden actions.

Lin paused for a moment before grabbing her hand and intertwining her fingers around the waterbenders, much to her own; and unbeknownst to her, Kya's relief too.

Both girls headed out to a sandy secluded area where they wouldn't be bothered by wandering people or unneeded eyes.

The ocean reminded Lin of a childhood mostly spent at Air Temple Island where Aang and Katara would invite Suyin and herself to all their family trips while Toph was working a case; she always worked overtime.

Kya noticed a tear running down the earthbenders cheek before Lin realized herself. She couldn't help but feel vulnerable with the healer in a way she hadn't realized she ever could have been before. She didn't want or plan for this to happen; but it was and there was little she could do about it.

Kya smiled softly lifting her hand to wipe the singular tear off her lover's face, planting a soft kiss where it had initially resided on her lower cheek bone.

"You look amazing" 

"I could say the same for you, that dress is- it's gorgeous"

The southerner turned around slowly grabbing wine glasses and a bottle of wine. She opened the the bottle and poured both of them a glass. Handing one to Lin.

"I... I've never.." The earthbender suddenly turning various shades of pink and red.

"drank? you don't have to if you don't want to hun'. No pressure, I'll leave it there you can decide what you want."

Kya was now rubbing her hand on Lin's thigh in an attempt to comfort her. Had anyone else been touching Lin as intimately as Kya did it wouldn't end well. Kya had spent years gaining Lin's trust.

Alot of people don't understand how the pair are so close, and at first glance both of them would agree, they are complete polar opposites. What others didn't see however were the nights that Lin spent in Kya's room when her mom stayed late shifts in their childhood; they didn't see how they could comfort eachother effortlessly during times of crisis; But Lin and Kya knew this, they understood eachother to an extent others had trouble comprehending.

Lin reluctantly took the glass of red liquid putting it to her lips and taking a small sip. Wincing at the slightly bitter taste but relazing as the semi-sweet taste started to take dominance within her tastebuds.

"Okay. Okay yeah that's pretty good."

Kya was overwhelmed with feelings, happy that Lin was here, trusting her, having fun with her.

"I knew you'd like it. Thank you for this."

The earthbender gazed at her confused, and now expecting an explanation, not that she felt she was entitled to one, more that she was so desperate to know what Kya was thinking.

"For being here. For not closing me out, it's nice seeing all of you."

The waterbender slowly creeped her hand up to Lin's thigh. Pulling herself closer until she was sitting gently in the metalbender's lap. 

Kya slipped her lips into Lin's slowly marveling in her warmth, sliding her tounge around the officer's in a slow sensual dance. 

They were so caught up in this they didn't realize Pema and Tenzin walking over to enjoy a beach day.

"This is gonna be so great I can't wait too- OH MY SPIRITS" 

The waterbender and her lover looked up in horror, only to meet Tenzin's face beet red.

"I- TENZIN WHAT ARE YOU"

"WHAT AM I- WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH- "

"JUST...JUST GO!" Lin shouted.

Pema and Tenzin quickly ran off with mortified looks plastered on their faces.

"If anyone hears about this I'll have you both arrested!" She shouted.

They sat there on the beach silently before Kya bursted out laughing causing the stubborn earthbender to grimace.

"What are you laughing about?! that wasn't funny at all!" 

Kya looked up and sneered at Lin's pouty face.

"are you serious? did you see the look on their faces? Tenzin looked like he was about to piss himself!" 

"Cmon! don't be such a stiff they aren't gonna tell anybody. We both know my brother is scared of me, besides Pema is definitely scared of you. She's not telling anyone."

Lin chuckled at the thought. People had always been intimidated by her; and why shouldn't they be? The only people felt she could relate to was her family and Kya, and that was good enough for her.

"You thinking what I'm thinking" 

Lin was about to answer; stopping dead in her tracks when Kya pulled her shirt and pants of revealing her blue bikini.

Her skin was much tanner than the earthbenders, she adorned a little bit of muscle; but she was also much less toned than her lover, her skin glistened in the sunlight as water from the waves crashing against the shore spread across her skin.

"Cmon slowpoke, strip!" 

She got up slowly, pulling her shirt up and over her head and unbuttoning her shorts, leaving her on her swimsuit.

"You just gonna stand there and let me stare at you?"

Lin started to walk over until she was waist deep in the water.

The young waterbender jumped into her arms excitedly and unexpectedly causing them both to almost fall over. Once stabilized, their lips crashed together, heat rose in both their stomachs as they explored eachother's bodies tentatively, soft moans escaping their mouths.

"I don't think that will ever be less satisfying" The earthbender sighed. 

Lin was in an amazing mood for once, something that Kya was to blame for, she jokingly sent a big splash of water towards Kya that took the healer off guard, getting her hair and face all wet.

"did you just challenge a waterbender to a fight?" She smirked evilly.

"oh no no Kya no, I'm sorry!"

"This is war!" 

Lin tried to run with no avail as Kya sent a big wave pushing her back into the water, then lifting her up in a big orb of water then dropping her back into the ocean. 

"OKAY OKAY YOU WIN I SURRENDER PLEASE! MERCY!" Lin pleaded.

"You're cute when you beg... I hate to say it but we should head back home. My mom is going to have dinner ready soon and I'm guessing we're not ready to tell her."

"Kya I- I'm- you're right... I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry."

The waterbender planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you'll know when you're ready. If anything i'm patient and you, Lin Beifong are definitely worth waiting for"

"Thank you Kya, for everything."

The two girls departed from the water hand-in-hand. She helped Kya pack her basket, using the towels to dry off and getting back into their clothes.

Kya walked her lover back to her quarters. Stealing a heated kiss before retreating to her own home.

Dinner was a painfully akward silence, Tenzin hid his head while Kya tried not to look at him, anytime either locked eye contact with eachother they would shift their head quickly in the opposite direction.

"What is wrong with you two? And people say i'm the weird one in the family." Bumi chuckled calling out his siblings.

"Bumi! No one says that!" their mother scowled.

"Yes they do" Kya and Tenzin both exclaimed in a monotone voice.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" 

"Stop what Tenzin? Hm?"

"Copying everything I do! I still can't believe you-"

"finish thats sentence and I swear to god you won't be able to walk for a month!"

Tenzin suddenly stopped himself, he had always been intimidated by Kya and this was no different.

"KYA! What has gotten into you two lately" Katara yelled.

"Nothing" She huffed slamming her fork down onto her plate. Getting up and scraping her food into the garbage and washing her plate.

"I'm going to bed" 

"Already? it's quite early... are you feeling okay?"

She was about to answer when her younger brother interrupted.

"Trust me she's more thank okay."

"Shut up Tenzin! Jeez you're such a baby sometimes get over it already! I'm fine mom."

She trudded of to her room, wanting to pumble her brother at this point. He broke Lin's heart and now he has the audacity to be mad at her for getting with someone else? Typical Tenzin for you.

She opened the door to her room and started to unpack her basket, setting her clothes and damp towel in a pile and changing into pajamas; she then unpacked the wine which was her mothers and tried to bring it back to the kitchen where it belonged without her noticing.

"What are you doing?" 

Kya quickly turned around trying to hide the bottle from her mother. Putting on a fake smile that did nothing to convince the master healer.

"If you wanted to have some you could have just asked. I mean you are 23, I don't mind you having a drink every once in awhile." 

"Sorry mom." She nervously smiled before putting it back.

"What's going on with you and Tenzin? I tried to talk to him but he's a brick wall."

"Mom I can't... I promise it's... it's complicated and I can't tell you out of respect for someone else. Tenzin won't tell you because well- he was threatened, but also out of his own respect."

Katara glared at her daughter, remembering her own drama that she faced along with Team Avatar back in her own prime.

"Okay, just try to be civil with him... he may be technically an adult but he takes after his father in terms of sensitivity"

Kya huffed motioning with her hand "of course ma"

She re-entered her room to finish the last of her unpacking, and spent the rest of that perfect day relaxing and daydreaming about Lin.

Meanwhile Lin was rustling in bed, trying desperately to fall asleep as she had work the next morning. The earthbender couldn't stop thinking of her new lover, as hours went by into the early morning she realized she hadn't got any sleep.

"Oh spirits this is going to be a long day" 

The officer got up, put her uniform on and got ready for the day; brushing her teeth, combing her hair and putting it into her signature low bun.

She contemplated visiting Kya but decided to simply write her a letter as she would probably be asleep.

Once she finished the note she headed to the family's house, unlocking the door with the spare she had been gifted after years of staying at the family home on and off.

She opened the door to see Bumi standing in the kitchen.

He jumped back startled as the door opened.

"Who in the spirits?! oh... Lin, what are you doing here?"

"I umm- what are YOU doing here?"

"This- this is my house."

Lin scoffed and continued over to the hallway leading to Kya's room. 

"Is she up?" 

"Who?"

"KYA"

"I don't know why are you so.... WAIT"

Lin stopped frozen in her tracks realizing Bumi put two and two together, she let out an annoyed sight that only confirmed what he was already thinking. 

"BUMI SHUT UP-" 

"DOES TENZIN KNOW? OF COURSE HE DOES OH MY SPIRITS THIS EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!"

"Bumi shut up! I don't want the whole house to know. Please don't tell everyone."

"Your secrets safe with me heartbreaker"

She slipped the note under Kya's door and slipped out of the Airbender family house otherwise undetected and made her way to the police station to start her day.


	8. An eventful day

Lin trudded up a quiet alley making her way to the station. The sun had only just began to come up and the metalbender had to rub the lingering grogginess from her eyes.

She walked up the steps to the talk building passing the statue made in her infamous mother's honor.

She hung her coat, and made some tea before opening the door to her office.

"What are you doing here" She hissed defensively whilst staring at the cheif sitting in her office.

"you need to move back in."

At this point the earthbender couldn't even look at her mother. She felt rage burn through her finger tips and well up in her eyes.

"No. I won't be doing that. Get out."

"Excuse me? I am your mother Lin Beifong"

"My mother? Su's mother? Then act like it! This shouldn't have happened! I warned you Su was hanging out with the wrong crowd I told you that you needed to talk to her! You didn't listen! and now I have a permanent mark on my face to show for it! so please get out of my office and let me do my job."

"I know I messed up. I'm sorry. Su is with her grandparents now... Katara told me you were worried. I just want you to know I'm proud of you. I know this hasn't been easy"

"Just go mom."

Toph walked over to the metalbender's desk and set a shiny object down.

"Your announcement is tommorow at noon. Don't be late."

Lin had to take a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark. Even after that she sat there with a blank expression looking down on the badge.

Police cheif of Republic City.

"Mom you can't-"

Lin sighed looking up only to realize she was talking to herself. How could she be chief? She was relatively young, only 21. It was practically unheard of for someone so young to take up such an involed role in city manners. Deep down she knew she was ready and more than able to handle the job but others wouldn't feel the same.

Meanwhile,Kya tusseled in bed slowly feeling consciousness creep into her mind.

her lips slowly crept upwards as memories of sitting in Lin's lap, kissing her lips, and staring at her in her swimsuit flooded back to her mind. She felt like she could almost feel the warmness in her stomach from the wine, and the lightness on her feet.

She slowly lifted her body up and off the bed, slipping her pajamas off and glancing at a mark her lover had unintentionally left on the crook of her jawline.

She slid open her dresser drawers in an effort to find an outfit. She eventually settled on a traditional Watertribe casual day dress. 

"Kya! Time for breakfast!"

"Coming Ma!"

Kya walked over to the door but paused momentarily when she spotted a piece of paper from thr corner of her eye.

She leaned over to pick it up. A letter? 

She walked back over to her bed sitting on the edge while reading it.

Dear Kya,

Thanks for agreeing to spend the day with me yesterday I had a really great time... I hope you're doing well. You probably won't find me on the island today, work stuff. I'll come find you if I manage to get off early. I think maybe we should start talking more about us.

Kya laid back down on her bed, letter pressed against her chest. Tingles spread all around her body, she couldn't comprehend how happy the Earthbender made her.

Was it even possible to be this happy? She had always believed in true love and twin flames, and all the "spiritual mumbo-jumbo" as Lin would call it.

Her door suddenly flew open sending Kya flying up and attempting to hide the letter.

"BUMI! I COULD HAVE BEEN CHANGING OR SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO KNOCK GET OUT!"

"But you weren't! You were just reading that letter your secret little lover gave you!"

"what? how did you? when? GET OUT!"

"Well for a detective Lin isn't very skilled at the art of stealth."

"Shut up, Mom can't know yet... She's already suspicious of both of us. I can tell"

Bumi nodded, deciding just this once to remain serious for his sister. 

When Kya came out everyone in the Gaang was super supportive; especially Bumi who couldn't stop jumping for joy at the fact that he would have somebody other than Tezin to talk about girls with.

"Mom's getting impatient. Let's go."

The duo walked to the kitchen table and continued to scoop up food.

"Sorry Kya, for everything" Tenzin sighed.

Kya glanced at her brother a gentle smile rested on her mouth.

"Everything's gonna be okay. I know it will."

"So no one is going to tell me what my kids have been up too?"

Kya looked over to Tenzin and then back at her mom.

"'No, mom we went through this."

"Trust me it'll be worth the wait. The gossip is huge!" Bumi snickered.

"BUMI!" Kya huffed.

"Shut up Bumi!" Tenzin huffed pausing for a moment before a look of confusion flushed his face.

"Wait how does he know Kya?" 

Kya shrugs already annoyed with her whole family.

"Kya, I'm gonna need you to help assist me at the hospital, I know you're gonna be working a lot of hours this week but we are packed."

Kya huffed softly setting her fork down on the table, she already had unplanned plans with Lin tonight.

"Can I be back before sunrise I have plans with someone."

"Again? Are you seeing someone honey? You should really bring them over if that's the case"

Tenzin practically choked on his steamed tofu and Bumi couldn't contain his laughter as his brothet turned beet red whilst punching his chest and wheezing for air.

The two Waterbenders stared at the brothers as they tried to regain their posture. Receiving death glares from their sister that quickly whipped the two into shape.

"Why would you say that mom? me and Lin are just hanging out tonight. She's still kind of bummed with everything going on."

"That's understandable." Katara returned to her food, seemingly ready to drop the subject.

Kya headed to her room and put on her work uniform, she worked part-time with her mother at the hospital.

She had always liked being able to help people and for her having a job that was enjoyable was a must. Kya had always had trouble with commitments; a personal weakness she had been working on since the death of her father.

Aang had always tried to teach her that she needed to go through with something once she started it. She had never taken her father seriously she wanted to travel the world; Everything changed after that horrible day.

"Are you ready to go?"

The waterbender opened her door, to face her mom.

"Yeah let's go..."

Kya trodded happily outside to tend to the Sky Bison; Oogie, that would be taking them to work.

"Here Oogie, eat up we have to leave soon"

As the giant creature gobbled down it's food the young Waterbender secured the saddle into place and hauled their supplys onto a suitable spot, making sure everything would be safely positioned.

She helped her mom onto the bison then climbing on top herself and signaled the Bison to take off. Heading a path for the Republic City hospital.

It had been a slow day for the upcoming cheif, her shift was almost over and no calls had come in the station, she opted to finish some paperwork and interview some stragglers from past arrests. Once the clock struck 5:30 pm she was about to leave when she heard the telegraph ring.

"Oh monkey hogs" She hissed.

"Detective Beifong, what's the problem."

"I- I don't know what's happening we're at Kwong's Cuisine and there was an explosion of some sort! people are hurt! the buildings falling apart! my daughter is in there please send help!" 

"HEY YOU PAGE THE HOSPITAL TELL EM WE NEED BACK-UP UNKNOWN EXPLOSION AND BUILDING COLLAPSED; AT KWONGS"

Lin yelled to a rookie detective who had recently been hired.

"ON IT!"

The metalbender scrambled to her Police carriage and sped to the scene of the accident, a few officers who were near the scene had already been there; her coworkers Lee, and someone she was familar with but didn't exactly know their name.

"Lee! any intel on what caused that explosion?"

"From what I've heard one of the cooks isn't experienced enough to be in that kitchen. Caused a damn mighty grease fire. The rest of the building caught fire pretty quickly."

Lin could see smoke coming up from the building and people were trudging out, more and more by the minute.

"Keep the crowd controlled. I'm going in" 

Before anyone could stop her, the Metalbender was already inside the smokey building leading people out by the dozens.

She coughed and gasped as it began to get harder to breathe, but she was determined not to let anyone slip through the cracks. If she had anything to do with it everyone here would walk out unharmed.

After getting what looked to be the last person out safely she turned to make an exit. As the Earthbender stumbled to the door she heard a hearty crack, as a piece of lumber from the ceiling came crashing down only feet away from her. 

"AGGHHHHH"

A small voice rang out, echoing against the walls. Lin whipped her head around and followed the noise to a small table. She lifted the cloth to find a young girl shaking and cowered in a small ball.

"Please don't hurt me!" She screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I am a cop there was an accident and I'm here to help you and everyone else."

"I'm scared"

Lin sighed softly, reaching out her hand and slowly picking up the small girl who laid her head on Lin's shoulder.

"I am too. Let's get out of here and find your family okay"

Lin carried the girl weakly out of the building. Gasping and heaving wildly once the fresh air hit her nose and lungs.

"Okay kid do you see your parents anywhere"

"No I don't I really miss them" Lin saw tears welling up in her eyes.

She really felt for the small girl, but she also didn't want to deal with a crying child.

"No. No. No don't cry it's going to be fine. We will-"

"OH THERE SHE IS OH MY SPIRITS BABY!"

Suddenly two middle aged parents scooped up the young child, practically suffocating her in an embrace that made the Metalbender cringe.

"Thank you so much officer!" 

"It's no problem.. really I-"

Lin suddenly felt extremely dizzy, her head was pounding and a ringing in her ears started increasingly getting louder.

"LIN!" She could just barely make out her co-workers voice as she fell to the ground.

Earlier in the day, Kya had walked into the hospital with her mom, grabbing a coffee and heading to work. She filled in for physical therapy appointments commonly done in the early morning. Then moved onto healing sessions in the late afternoon.

The more the day dragged on the more she thought about later tonight. She hoped Lin would get off of work early although she wasn't counting on it. Lin's job was demanding and the Waterbender didn't expect or need Lin to drop that for her. She just couldn't wait to see her.

She finished one of her last healing sessions of the day, and headed down to greet her mother who was likely in her office, as she helped run the hospital.

As she was about to open the door she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Emergency Room! NOW!"

Her mom was suddenly pulling her arm as they both ran to the main section of the hospital.

"What's happening?"

"There's been an explosion at Kwong's we don't know how bad the situation is but we need to be prepared for the worst."

Kya gasped in suprise; quickly springing into action grabbing medical supplies and setting up non-necessary patients up for release.

After 10 minutes a single ambulance came pulling into the hospital.

"I thought there was an accident?" Katara sputtered, Kya ran up close behind them.

Lee stepped out of the ambulance greeting Katara who he had met once or twice due to situations similar to this.

"There was... but due to a certain hero cop there was no major injuries or casualties"

He opened the door to the ambulance car to reveal a weak Lin who was attached to a mask and an I.V.

"LIN WHAT HAPPENED!"

Kya ran over to her lover who was trying to sit up on the gurney.

"Hey no, no, sit down i'm right here. You're okay now. Everythings okay."

"Kya..." Katara said slowly.

"WHAT-" Kya said unintentionally defensively whipping her head around to face her mom.

"Let the nurse set her up a room."

Kya let go of the gurney Lin was laying on but she quickly started suffering a wheezing fit, presumably from smoke inhalation.

"NO! I'M TAKING HER. ILL GET HER A ROOM AND DO A CHECK UP." She yelped.

She pushed the gurney into a room closing the door behind them. And transferring Lin into a bed.

"Are you okay?" Lin asked gently.

Kya started laughing and sobbing all at once resting her head in the crook of Lin's neck.

"I should be asking YOU that. They said you ran into a burning building!"

"I guess I did... That was kind of stupid of me. I would do it again though. There was a little girl in there who would have died had I not." 

"God why do you have to be so brave all the time. It's so annoying." She snickered through tears, still heavily flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"I'll be right back, I need to grab some meds and equipment, we have to check out you're throat and make sure you're lungs are okay."

"Kya I'm fine seriously can you just discharge me?"

The healer sent a glare her lovers way to let her know there was no way in Vatuu that was going to happen.

"Get this on hero cop" She cooed throwing a hospital shirt and sweats her way.

She left the room, heading to a storage closet to grab some antibiotics,pain meds, and other medical supplies.

She quickly headed back to the room. Knocking gently three times.

"Am I good to come in?"

"Yeah"

The healer placed some water and a couple of pills on the table, and placed a med-pack on her lap as she sat on the side of the bed. Moving stray hairs away from Lin's face and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Take these, love."

"I think you're trying to drug me" The earthbender chuckled. Not for long before she winced in pain.

"Take it easy. You need rest and a healing session."

Lin took the pills without further debate, as time went by she slowly felt the pain seep away.

Kya sat by her side starting by disinfecting the smaller scratches and cuts on her skin. Before noticing a purple mark on her side from when she collapsed.

"May I?" she said pulling at the hem of Lin's shirt.

"You're that eager? Maybe not in a hospital" Lin smirked.

"LIN!" Kya scoffed. 

"YOU- you have a big bruise you want me to heal it or not!" 

"I was just kidding...maybe" Lin yelped. Only mumbling out the 'maybe'

"Well maybe I want to pleasure you right here right now until you're a sweaty shakey mess, begging for more. But I don't think the nurses would be happy about that... so I guess we won't find out will we"

Lin was now gaping at the woman whispering in her ear. Unable to form any coherent sentences. 

"Not so big and bad now. Are we?"

"I uhm. I-" 

"I didn't think so."

Kya hopped off the bed to retrieve a bowl, heading to the sink and filling it with water.

She placed the now filled bowl on a table near the bedside.

"I said shirt off" The southerner demanded turning slightly aroused by Lin's flirtatious attitude.

"Make me" She hissed.

Kya whipped herself onto Lin's lap slowly grinding her body into Lin's, and peeling the hospital shirt off her lover.

A finger traced around the muscular young woman's chest, as tan lips settled down near Lin's green sports bra and started suckling on her soft skin.

"mmm Kyaa, somebody's going to see." she groaned softly. Running her fingers through the Waterbender's long black hair.

"I.... locked... the door" She whispered softly.

"As much as I want to do this right now I'd rather.....this, be more special than on a hospital bed." Kya cooed.

This caused Lin to grumble, folding her arms to her sides.

"Oh no you planned that!"

"Maybe... but I'm not lying when I say our first time should be special"

Kya waterbent some water over to the bruise on Lin's side and started working on it.

"I want you to feel as comfortable and loved as possible. My first time wasn't all that great. I want yours to be different."

She leant down and kissed Lin softly,

She continued to work on the spot in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

"I forgot to tell you..." Lin whispered.

"Tell me what?" 

Kya glanced at Lin as she walked around the room putting various medical supplies away.

"I'm being promoted to Police cheif"

Kya gasped and ran over showering her with kisses, of which Lin gladly accepted.

"I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

Suddenly Lin grabbed onto Kya pulling her close; a single tear fell from her face.

"Thank you." She whimpered.

"What do you mean? for what honey?" The healer said whilst rubbing the earthbenders back gently.

"For caring" she sighed as she melted into Kya's arms.

Kya wanted to tear away all of Lin's walls that she'd built over the years; she'd always wanted to ever since she'd developed feelings. And now?

It was happening. Slowly but undeniably.

"Do I have to stay the night here?" 

"No, we're discharging you but I'm taking you home to care for you while you recooperate. We can talk about... you know us, when we get there"

"That sounds great." 

"I'm gonna go sign your papers. I'll be right back."

"Don't be long please..."

Lin sat up and kissed her lover on the cheek softly. Allowing her to leave momentarily.

"Mom, Lin's ready to go, she needs to stay on bed rest for a couple of days."

Katara glared at her daughter for a moment.

"Kya. I'm asking you too be honest with me..is something going on with you and Lin"

Kya paused for a moment, knowing her mother would be able to tell if she was lying.

"Don't tell Lin you know- she's... she's not ready yet. Bumi and Tenzin know because they found out, we haven't told anyone yet."

"I won't say anything. I'm just so glad you too are happy."

"Me too..."

Kya walked over to the nurses station and grabbed some release papers filling out the proper paperwork and giving it to the on-call lady.

She returned to the room to find Lin already asleep.

"Hey sleepyhead. Do you wanna sleep in a real bed tonight?"

Lin rustled for a moment then suddenly popped her head up sleepily and smiled at Kya.

"Mhmm" She got up slowly reaching her hand out to Kya's.

Kya accepted her lover's pale hand and interlocked it with her own. Allowing the warm fuzzy feeling Lin always gave her to creep in.

They made their way to Air Temple Island on ooogie, the Bison ride was painfully akward for Kya; but not Lin who was completely unaware of what had happened earlier.

"Let me help you get off" Kya murmered to Lin as they landed.

"Did you want to sleep in my room tonight? That way we can talk some more and I can help if you need anything during the night?"

Lin nodded softly allowing Kya to lead the way up into the house and into the Waterbender's room.


	9. Nightfall

As the pair made their way to the Waterbender's house Kya started to feel uneasy. She didn't like lying to Lin, in fact she hated it. 

She couldn't start off their relationship on a lie, she had to tell Lin about what happened with Katara.

"Lin, something happened. My mom, she knows."

For a moment the Earthbender forgot to breathe, she slowed her walking feet to a sudden stop, her knees felt weak and the rising achy feeling that was all to familar as of late returned. 

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to tell anyone!" Lin yelled angrily ripping her hand from Kya's as she tried to stumble away. 

"Lin! No Lin, I didn't tell her! She found out on her own!"

Lin was already too furious and confused to listen, she continued to stumble off to the Air Acolyte quarters where she hoped to lock the door and never leave her room again.

Kya ran after her; although injured Lin was extremely fast. Kya panted as cold wind pierced her skin.

"Lin stop! just talk to me, you're going to-"

Just as she was finishing her sentence Lin collapsed onto the ground.

"OH SPIRITS, LIN ARE YOU OKAY"

The waterbender ran over to her lover, now slouched over on the ground and holding her side.

Lin was in a world of pain. Although she wasn't sure if it was because of her injuries or how overwhelmed she was.

She felt so scared these past few days; scared for Suyin, scared of what people would think of her... and scared of Kya.

Not necessarily of Kya. More so what was happening between them. Everything was so sudden but Lin loved every second of it. She was just so scared it would all go away.

Kya suddenly scooped the Earthbender up into her arms and started walking back towards her house.

"K- Kya put me down."

A tear streamed down the Waterbender's face as she chose not to answer her lover's demand.

Lin was only growing in frustaration she started nudging and shoving to try and break from Kya's grip but the grip she had on the Earthbender was unbreakable.

"KYA LET ME GO."

"NO LIN, I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO. I DON'T CARE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE IT'S NOT WHAT YOU NEED."

Lin was taken aback by Kya's sudden scolding. All she could do was look up at Kya in a desperate plea.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled." she sighed sitting down underneath a tree and allowing Lin to cuddle up closer to her.

"You think you have to do this alone. You don't. I didn't tell Katara, she found out and she's not telling anyone until we're ready; niether is Bumi, Tenzin, or Pema. You have to talk to me Lin, you can't just run everytime you're overwhemled I want to help you."

Lin just stared at Kya for a short while catching her breath. Her chest was heaving uncontrollably, her vison was blurred and she could barely form a thought, much less a response for Kya; if she hadn't known better she thought she was dying.

All she could do is bury her face into Kya's lap and let the Waterbender stroke her hair and back.

The more Kya's soft hands moved across her skin the more at ease she felt. Her chest started to rise and fall in a slightly less irregular fashion and her mind felt less clouded than before.

"I'm scared Kya. I don't know how to do this... any of it."

"I'm scared too. Do you know how long I've wanted this to happen. Everyday I wake up afraid I'm going to mess it up, or that I'm going to wake up from some cruel nightmare to realize this never actually happened."

Lin started laughing uncontrollably, so so relieved that the southerner had said that.

"I'm sorry, that wasnt really funny. At all. It's just, all this time I've been so nervous. I never really stopped to consider that you might have felt the same. You just seem so...relaxed all the time I never thought-."

Kya suddenly grabbed Lin's face pulling her into a heated battle. She slipped her tounge slowly into the heat of her lover's mouth letting out a sigh of pleasure that elicited a warmth in Lin's stomach to puddle up.

Lin climbed over the waterbender placing her knees between her tan body and sliding closer and closer until every inch of their body was touching and grinding against eachother.

"Spirits, Kya... we should.."

"Bedroom?" Kya groaned lustfully. Not completely sure if her body could make it that far. She felt herself coming more and more undone from every single touch and every breath her lover took.

"Mhmm" Lin groaned in between kisses.

Both girls shot up and practically sprinted to the Avatar family living quarters, Kya fumbled with her keys at the door, successfully managing to unlock and shut the door behind them. They bursted into Kya's room making sure to lock the door behind them.

Lin tried scooping Kya up and onto the bed but she quickly dodged the attack, grabbing both Lin's wrists and pinning her to the side of the bed.

"You may have had your fun but I meant what I said earlier today in that hospital. Do you wanna do this or not?"

"Y-yes"

Kya smirked playfully running one hand down Lin's abs and using the other to hold her lover's hands in place and sucking on a soft part Lin's neck .

Kya stopped for a moment desiring to use both hands.

"Oh... I have an idea... only if you're up for it..." 

"What is it?"

Kya didn't answer leaving Lin's thoughts running wild as she dived over to her nightstand and pulled out two handcuffs.

"Kya you don't... really?"

"Too much? I can put them away if you're not into-"

"Wait no- I just..."

"If you want them off at anypoint you can tell me; or just bend them off. But this way I'm able to just focus on pleasuring you."

Lin sent a nod of approval Kya's way, the Waterbender quickly positioned herself on top of the police cheif who let out a soft moan from the contact.

"tonight is going to be a good night" Kya cooed into her lover's ears as she adjusted the cuffs so they'd be tight but also comfortable enough to enjoy.

"Is that ok? still comfortable" Kya whispered, continuing to nibble on Lin's ear.

""Oh, spirits... yes." Lin groaned.

Kya reached for the hem of her lovers shirt slowly pulling it off and going for her neck. What felt like hours were spent there leaving dark marks the Earthbender was going to have to cover up for weeks.

Lin could feel her body getting hotter as the seconds drew on, she felt a wetness between her legs; her mind turned increasingly clouded by desire the more Kya touched her.

"Can I...?" Kya tugged lightly at the white bralette Lin was wearing.

"Only if you do the same" 

Kya's wiggled her eyebrows jokingly and began to peel her shirt off revealing a lacy blue see through mesh bra. Lin couldn't help but stare at two tan nipples that were visible through the thin fabric.

Kya reached back and unclipped the garment allowing it to fall to the ground. She leaned into her her lover's ear slowly.

"You're turn. Oh wait... you seem to be under my control right now. I'll have to do it for you. How's that sound?"

Lin could only whimper as Kya unzipped her sports bra from the front, throwing it on the floor along with the rest of their clothes and began kissing down to Lin's neck.

The Earthbender could feel herself getting more and desperate for Lin to touch her more. Her back began to arch slightly almost lifting off the bed entirely before Kya slammed her hips back on the bed.

"Getting... needy... are... we?" The healer grinned between kisses.

At this point the officer was tugging at the cuffs wishing to touch her lover and pull her closer; maybe even guide her to all the areas of her body that needed the Waterbender's attention but it was no use.

"Okay... Okay. I'll stop teasing... for now."

Kya's mouth traveled down to Lin's chest where she started kissing one of her nipples and rolling her tounge around it gently, allowing it to harden while she massaged the other with her free hand.

She continued to experiment with the play finding out what made Lin lose her cool, settling on twisting and rolling the nub inbetween her mouth.

Lin couldn't contain her pleasure much longer, her whimpers and moans were growing louder and something inside her kept forgetting to remind her to care about getting caught.

"K-.. Kyaa Oh...."

The Earthbender's hands were becoming increasingly shaky as was everyother muscle in her body. She couldn't help the muscle spasms that took over her body every so often as a weird sensation settled in between her legs. 

Kya placed her hand on Lin's thigh gripping it tightly as she switched to her other nipple giving it the same treatment as the last.

"Kya... please"

"Please what? If you want something you're gonna have to use your words officer."

Lin let out a whimper pleading for Kya non-verbally to continue but the Waterbender was making it clear she wasn't going to let this go.

"Do I have too?"

Kya nodded softly crossing her arms and maintainig a faux bored deameanor.

"I'm waiting"

"Please Kya..."

Kya nodded her head as a signal for Lin to continue her sentence.

"Kya please touch me more"

Kya smiled and let her hand drift down to the hem of Lin's panties. Slipping her fingers past the thin fabric and stopping suddenly at her sex which was already dripping wet.

"Well would you look at that. Are you really this turned on for me."

"Kya! I-" The Earthbenders face turned a bright red visible even through the shade of nightfall that had darkened the room over time.

"Oh relax. I'm just teasing. I actually find it quite hot..."

The Waterbender continued to slide her pants down; leaving her only in her underwear and rubbing her clit softly in fast circular motions. Leaning up to kiss the Earthbender passionately as she continued working her magic down below.

Lin felt her lips stop working as waves of pleasure coarsed through her body, leaving her no choice but to allow Kya to steal full dominance within the passionate make out session.

Lin suddenly lost control as her hips shot up, as she was about to hit climax.

"KYA OH MY- what! why did you stop?!" Lin yelped angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"YES YOU DO! YOU CAN'T"

Kya suddenly cupped her hand over Lin's mouth shutting her up without so much as a word.

"Excuse me? You're in MY room and right now? You're under MY control. You might be a big bad cop but when you're with me, you're MINE. I'm just getting warmed up so I wouldn't get too impatient yet. Got that?" Kya hissed into the pale woman's ear.

"mhm" Lin whimpered softly.

"Good"

She continued to rub Lin's pleasure button, while kissing her neck and using her other hand to keep the fidgety Metalbender still.

She stuck one finger slowly inside the girl beneath her starting with small and slow pulses. Causing Lin to gasp suddenly and pull harder at the cuffs.

"You're not going anywhere love, not until I'm done with you."

Lin moaned tentatively as little shockwaves bursted through her pelvis and all around the rest of her body. Her legs started shaking uncontrollably as her hips bucked up to meet Kya's hand. Just as she was about to release Kya pulled away once one more causing a loud whine from her lover.

"Pleaseee Kya... I need you please."

Kya kissed her way down to the metalbenders panties, now sopping wet. She grinned with a now boosted ego and slid them off slowly.

"spread" She demanded softly, Lin held no objections as she quickly parted her legs allowing room for Kya to position her head inbetween the girl's thighs.

She started slowly licking circles around the cop's clit, and putting two fingers inside of her pulsing them faster and harder than before.

"FUCK KYA, P-please don't stop."

Lin felt euphoric, all her senses seemed to be failing her. Her muscles fell limp like jell-o; only to spasm irrationally under the Waterbender's command.

For the first time in her life, or atleast ever since she could remember she was completely at peace and enjoying the moment.

This perfect moment.

Kya smirked at Lin's verbal signs of pleasure starting to go faster and harder. The Eartbender arched her back upwards into Kya's mouth as her head leaned back suddenly; almost hitting the bedframe.

"K- kya I.. can't- I'm gonna- fuck. mmm ohh don't stop."

"You're gonna finish love, and it's going to feel amazing"

Kya started to thrust harder, Hitting Lin's G-spot and continuing to suck on her clit, Lin finally bucked her hips up one last time letting out a loud moan that Kya found inexplicably sexy. She came immediately after.

Lin sat on the bed for a moment trying to catch her breath unsuccessfully as Kya rode out the rest of her lover's orgasm.

When all was over Kya pulled her fingers out of Lin and slowly licked off the remains of their little journey.

"Kya?! why-" Lin looked away flustered and embarrassed.

"What? I just had my mouth there same difference."

The Waterbender kissed her way back up Lin's body and back up to her wrists. The Earthbender shuttered at every touch still overly sensitive from their activities.

"Let's get these off hmm?" Kya murmered while fumbling with the cuffs, a sudden click came from the metal object and Kya pulled them off the bed with ease.

She gazed back to her lover's wrist to see marks where the handcuffs had been. She felt slightly bad that she had injured her lover during their first time. She planted little kisses all over Lin's wrist. Then bent some water from a cup on her nightstand and healed the small marks quickly.

"Sorry about that... was it okay?" 

"Okay is an understatement" The Earthbender sighed and lazily grabbed her lover's arm pulling her into an embrace and planting little kisses all over her.

"Someone's affectionate tonight"

"What can I say you put me in a good mood"

"I'd like to do that more often Lin... we should talk in the morning. Let me take you out for lunch."

"I'd like that, but I have the announcement tommorow" The earthbender sighed.

"Oh no, you don't you have a couple days off again. You have to recooperate and be under watch."

"Lunch it is then, night Kya" She whispered as she cuddeled against the Waterbender's bare chest resting her head in the crook of her lover's neck.

"Goodnight Love"


	10. An unusual morning

Kya laid in bed as she felt awareness seep into her mind slowly letting out a small yawn and opening her eyes.

Lin sat only inches from her ; her green eyes in a daze staring at Kya. The waterbender flashed her a small smile.

Lin quickly glanced away trying to hide the fact she had been watching her lover sleep for the past couple of minutes.

How could she not? Kya was so impossibly gorgeous even in the morning when most other's, herself included would have a horrible case of bedhead and a groggy face. Kya looked instantly refreshed.

"How long have you been up?"

"An hour." Lin sighed lazily as she looked up to the ceiling dawning on the events of the past night.

"So you've just been staring at me for the past hour?" The waterbender teased sitting up to stretch her tired body.

"No! well ugh maybe..."

"You're adorable." She cooed as she laid back onto the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around her lover.

"I can't wait to take you out to lunch today" The healer murmered.

Lin smiled softly leaning in to taste her lover's warmth. The waterbender gladly accepted as she melted into the other woman's mouth this time letting her ease into dominance.

A knock on the door sent them shooting up as someone fumbled with the knob. 

"Thank the spirits you remembered to lock that" Lin grumbled quitely .

"KYA time for breakfast! unlock your door I have some laundry for you"

Katara continued to try and turn the locked door.

"Mom i'm changing just set it outside the door!"

She heard the basket thump to the ground and her mother's footsteps grow softer as she trudded to the kitchen.

"Well I guess that's our cue" Kya groaned as she opened her drawers grabbing new clothes and getting dressed into a blue tank top and white sweats as Lin unintentionally watched whilst sitting on the bed.

Kya turned around swiftly catching Lin in the act once again.

"Are you gonna get dressed? or just sit there all day?" She sneered.

"I.. um. All my clothes are.."

Kya sighed in remberance realizing Lin's clothes would still be at her living quarters.

She opened her drawers once again grabbing a cream colored t-shirt and black flowy pants. Throwing it at the Earthbender gently.

"Get these on love" 

Kya turned back to her mirror catching small glances of Lin changing every so often as she brushed through her long hair; tying it back into her signature Southern Water Tribe braid.

"You look stunning Kya."

The healer felt the heat rush to her cheeks as Lin walked slowly towards her. Sitting beside her on the bench in front of the mirror.

"You should let me do your hair."

"Oh um. I don't know Kya I've never been really into-."

"Just let me try. If you don't like it you can take it out I won't be offended."

"Ok"

Kya quickly got up and indid the messy bun that Lin's hair had been in the night before, letting her gorgeous brunette waves fall to her shoulders. 

The Earthbender almost never had her hair down between training, work, and her personal affairs Kya knew she was probably one of the few people who had ever seen the girl like this.

"And I'm the stunning one? Just look at you. You should wear your hair down more often." She sighed jokingly.

"I will be doing no such thing." The earthbender chuckled.

Kya continued brushing through all of her lovers curls, even long after every part of her hair was smoothed out. She never wanted this moment to end. After a little bit the Waterbender grabbed her hairtie and began the small messy braid. Finishing it off and pulling some of the baby hairs out to create a nice and centered look.

"do you like it?" Kya murmered into her ear.

Lin looked down and nodded with a smile growing on her face that she wanted desperately to hide. Kya felt on top of the world; she loved pushing the Earthbender out of her comfort zone. Most times thats all Lin needed, a push.

"Come on. Let's s go get some breakfast"

Lin and Kya trodded happily to the kitchen stopping dead in their tracks when they saw who was there with the rest of the family.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Lin hissed.

"I invited her here Lin, you two need to work out thos rift between you" Katara interjected.

"Lin I know I haven't been the greatest-"

"Are you serious? Are you? I can't believe this! I don't want to talk to you! I hate this! I hate that you never listened to me! I hate that it cost us our family and cost me my face! I hate you!" Lin screamed, she felt the venom that sprayed out when her words hit the air.

"Lin you don't mean that" Kya cooed grabbing her hand. 

"Come on let's take a minute, we'll be back in a minute Aunt Toph" As she walked them outside to talk.

"No we can talk now. I have work soon. I can't be late on my last day."

"Well you can wait. You've already put Lin through enough these past few weeks. If she needs a minute you owe her that much" The younger Waterbender snapped suddenly. Shocking the former police cheif.

"Get back over here!" Toph yelled at the both of them. Nither answered as they headed outside to the patio where they would be out of sight.

"What is up with those two" Toph asked.

"Nothing" Katara sighed.

Toph glared at the older Waterbender slightly annoyed.

"Did you seriously just lie to a truth seeer?" She rumbled.

"Whatever, drink your coffee" Katara mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Kya sighed holding her lover in her arms.

Lin felt absolutely helpless. This was supposed to be their day; a good day. Everytime she felt like things were going better her mother was there to make things worse or at the very least; confusing.

"I don't understand why she keeps doing this! I don't want her to apologize. I want her to change but she won't. She never will."

Kya's heart broke once again for the woman sitting in her arms, all she could do was pull her in tighter.

"Everything is going to be okay."

"You're safe Lin, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"I love you Lin."

"I love you too." Lin murmured softly.

"Did you want to leave? We don't have to go back."

Lin pondered this for a moment. Running away with Kya and not ever looking back; Finding someplace else to go and live. As dreamy as it sounded it wasn't realistic. Throwing away everything she'd sacrificed her teen years for over what? Family drama?

She was this close. Her welcoming ceremony was in a couple of days and after that she would be cheif of Republic City. "Cheif Beifong" would answer to no one but herself, she would put all criminals to justice equally; she wouldn't stand for any sort of cover-ups or malpractice. 

"No. Well yes but we can't...As good as that sounds."

"My offer always stands. You ready?"

Kya leant out her hand and helped pull the Earthbender's sore body up and off the seat they had shared.

"Kya? Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not now, and not ever. I'm here for you. Always."

Lin felt her worried melt away as Kya squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. The pair slowly walked into the kitchen sitting down still hand-in-hand.

"I... lost my temper" Lin muttered.

"It's okay. You had every right to. You're right, I haven't acted like the mother you two needed. I acted like the mother I needed. I should have listened when you warned me and I didn't." Toph sighed.

"My house is always open if you want to comeback home. I have to go back to work now, You're ceremony is in two days. I am covering until then so you can heal." 

"I'm not going to move back in mom"

"I figured. I just wanted you to know you're always welcome to."

Lin nodded as Toph said her goodbyes to Katara and headed to the workplace. Lin slammed her head onto the table. Kya placed her hand onto Lin's back rubbing softly.

"It's gonna be okay" Kya murmered setting her head by Lin's.

"BOY'S BREAKFAST!" The mother shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Lin. I should have asked before bringing your mom here. I thought it might have helped."

"It's fine. I think it did a little. I can never really tell with her."

Katara chuckled a mutual understanding formed between the two as she remembered the early days of their journey across the Earth Kingdom and how much trouble Katara had gone through with the Earthbender until they eventually bonded.

The two boys trudded weakly into the kitchen shooting the two girls angry looks which caught them both off-guard.

"Did you two get any sleep last night? You look horrible! Are you feeling ok?" Katara questioned the two brothers.

"You should ask Kya that." The older grumbled.

Lin suddenly choked out her drink, whilst Kya turned beet red.

Katara whipped around glaring at all four of the young adults who were now sitting at the table grabbing breakfast.

"what was that?"

"NOTHING! he said nothing. Right Bumi?" Lin glared at the non-bender non-verbally threatening his life.

"Yeah, whatever" He mumbled while poking a carrot with his fork. Tenzin just sat silently looking down at his plate.

Lin was practically mortified that they'd been caught in the act. It was her luck; these past few weeks fate hadn't exactly been in her favor. The only thing really going her way was Kya.

"Kya are you able to come to the hospital again?" Katara asked breaking the silence in the room that felt unnecessarily akward to her clueless of the events that had happened last night.

"No mom. I can't me and Lin are eating out later."

Bumi and Tenzin suddenly huffed in unison and dropped their forks and left the room before finishing their food and cleaning up after themselves.

"What in the spirits has gotten into those two?!" Katara muttered. "I make them a full meal amd they can't even clean their own plates" She angrily stammered.

Kya and Lin glanced at eachother in shock, before helping the overworked mother clean the rest of the kitchen in silence.

"Thank you girls. Why don't you two go out and enjoy the rest of your day?"

"Thank you Katara"

Lin suddenly wrapped the mother in a hug before running off with her lover. Katara sat there for a moment after the the couple left contemplating what had just happened. Lin had never been one to show physical affection to anyone, even family. She'd seen a noticeable change in Lin these past few weeks; things were getting better slowly.

"Kya wait up! I'm still sore!" Lin shouted as she sprinted towards her lover trying to catch up as the Waterbender ran up a hill.

"Sorry!" She gasped slowing and reaching a hand out as they walked the rest of the way up the hill. 

"Whu- where are you taking us" Lin panted. As she tredded through the tall grass just a little behind Kya.

"The field. I don't think you've been. It's beautiful and private." 

A smile formed on Lin's face at the word 'private'. Kya definitely knew what she was doing and she was doing it well, the Earthbender was already very obviously flustered. Her otherwise pale face adorned rosey red cheeks that Kya wanted to kiss over and over again for the rest of her life.

After several minutes of hiking down the mountainside they finally made it to the small field filled with roses, daisys, tulips and various other spiecies of flowers. Kya grabbed her lovers hand pulling her down swiftly and climbing closer to her as the Earthbender leaned down balancing her self on the ground with only her elbows as the Southerner kissed her passionately.

Lin could have sworn she saw stars as Kya moved down to her neck and started sucking right on her sweet spot. 

"Mmmm Kyaaa" She giggled wrapping her hands around the Waterbender's waist and placing her hands on her rear.

After a while their session slowed as niether of them wanted to do that much out in a field and risk getting caught again.

Kya laid in her lovers arms nuzzled against her chest while letting Lin run her fingers through her  
undone braid. A comforting silence rang throughout their environment only being interrupted by whistling birds or an occasional rush of wind.

"We should head over to the city, unless we want to be late..." Kya whispered.

"Good Idea"


	11. Tragedy strikes

The pair sat at a small table in Lao's, a nice but cheap foodplace since neither could afford much more than fastfood.

Kya snuck quick glances at the younger woman in front of her. Admiring her hair that had actually been taken out of it's usual low bun for the occasion and rested nicely on her shoulders.

Kya had been locked in a trance that was quickly broken when she realized her and Lin had locked eyes.

"What?" Lin giggled softly, allowing herself to shamelessly stare at the gorgeous tan women in front of her.

"I just... I can't believe this is actually happening. That's all." Kya sighed happily.

She never would have thought the soon to be cheif could have felt the same way about her, and for all this to happen in a matter of weeks?

It was a dream. One she never wanted to wake from.

Lin reached her hand across the table and placed it on Kya's to which the Waterbender gladly accepted.

"Me too."

A waiter slowly came over to the table offering them both menus filled with cuisines ranging from cheap burgers to gourmet delectables.

"What would you two like for drinks?" 

"Water for me please" Lin said.

"same here" Kya sighed.

"I'll be right back with those." The waiter said and happily trotted of to get the couple their order.

"So... Lin. What are you looking for here?" Kya nervously choked out.

"I... I'm. Kya- I'm tired of being subtle. I want to be with you. I'm nervous and it might take me some time to come out to everyone else but that doesn't change the fact I want to be with you exclusively and for the long run."

Kya couldn't believe what Lin was saying, the healer knew what she wanted out of their relationship but up until this point she wasn't sure if the Metalbender knew as well.

"You don't even know how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I only want the same."

Both girls spent the time at the table blushing wildly, exchanging small talk and whispering sweet nothings that meant everything to them.

After a little bit the waiter came back with their drinks and took the girl's orders.

"The spicy tofu? I never took you for a vegetarian." Kya teased. 

"Your mom's cooking is growing on me. I mean it has been what 20ish years? Don't tell her I said that. Katara would never let me hear the end of it."

Kya couldn't help but giggle. This was very true, Katara took pride in making people as stubborn as the Beifong's happy. Kya hoped to do the same, maybe in different types of ways but the intentions were still there.

"Your food ladies" The waiter set two plates of steaming hot food in front of the couple and left them to eat and chat.

"That was amazing! I loved spending the day together!" Kya beamed as she walked towards the ferry, her arms wrapped around the slightly shorter woman's shoulder.

"Let's go home, Can I spend the night?" Lin smiled brightly. "Of course, we'll have to be quieted this time though" Kya sneered causing Lin's cheeks to burn bright red through her pale skin. 

"It's not my fault you're good at what you do" Lin murmered purposely incohearantly. "I heard that... and I know". 

The two took the soonest ferry back home when they entered the room they were shocked to see Toph, Katara, Zuko and almost all the family together. Everyone was gathered around Katara who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mom what happened?"

"Your uncle Sokka... He was attacked by member's of the Red Lotus. They were searching for the next potential avatar. Sokka died subduing the criminals." Zuko managed to choke out for Katara who was at a complete loss for words.

Tears streamed out from Kya's eyes as she fell to the floor, only to be caught by the Earthbender's strong arms who pulled her back up and into an embrace. Tears stung Lin's eyes as she remembered her uncle who always made her feel better. Sokka had always been more of a father figure to her and Su, he always helped watch them during Toph's long shifts at work and cooked them nice meals or took them to the Republic City Zoo on his days off.

"I can't believe this is happening" Kya choked out as Lin walked her over to the couch.

Lin couldn't say anything. Her throat had closed and her lungs were burning in search of air that she wasn't able to obtain no matter how deeply she inhaled. Kya's broken sobs became absorbed by the fabric of Lin's t-shirt.

"Where have you two been? I've been trying to get ahold of you all day!" Toph sighed. 

"We were... on a date." Lin whispered reluctantly. Toph gave the two a dumbfounded glare before the sudden relization hit her.

"Oh... OH... Sokka would just love this. How does Tenzin feel about this drama?" She said in a bittersweet tone.

"Tenzin wishes all of you would shut up about it" Tenzin huffed from the corner of the room.

"NEVER!" Bumi shouted before attacking his younger brother with a swift headlock. A few chuckles rang throughout the room. Successfully creating a lighter tone even through all the pain 

The rest of the night was spent reminiscing on old memories of Sokka stuck in a hole, or breaking out of prison, and taking out a whole fleet of airships.

"There's going to be a funeral next week in the Southern Water Tribe. I'd love if all of you could make it." Katara sighed at the end of that long night.

"We'll all be there Katara. Get some sleep we are all gonna head out." Zuko said softly leading Toph out of the house and onto the ferry.

All the other guests shuffled out of the house leaving only Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Lin, and Katara sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to bed. Do you kids need anything?"

"No" The four kids muttered simultaneously.

As Katara left the room, the awkwardness that had been present at breakfast soon returned. None of the kids could keep eye contact with eachother.

"So Kya have you thought of finding your own place yet?" Bumi said in a fake casual tone. 

"Oh my spirits Bumi! I'm sorry okay! You weren't supposed to..."

"Well we did. Both of us did. Might I add that the cuffs were unnecessary."

Tenzin quickly shuffled out of the room, and Lin's face buried into a throw pillow in embarrassment

"REALLY BUMI! you are so immature!" 

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Please don't do anything to prevent that." He grimaced.

"That was excruciatingly embarrassing" Lin muttered.

After a minute of silence tears stung both of their eyes once again. "I didn't even get to say goodbye" Kya whimpered. "I know, I miss him so much already." Lin sighed.

The pair stumbled towards the bed practically in shambles. Nither bothered to brush their teeth or change out of their old clothes.

They laid down in bed beside eachother, looking up to the ceiling lost in their own thoughts, memories, and worries.

Kya had lost her uncle one of the last of the Southern Water Tribe family she had other than Katara. She'd remebered coming out to Sokka for the first time and how excited he was to dance at her wedding. She shuttered at the fact that wouldn't happen now. But she was also so proud that Sokka died doing something so important; protecting the next avatar, the reincarnated version of her father and the only person who could bring balance to the world.

Lin lost a father; the only father she'd ever know he may not have been blood but he was more real than any random man named Kanto had ever been to her. She was so excited to tell him all about her achievements as a cop in Republic City and was hoping to get advice from him on how to possibly reconcile with Suyin. But what was she going to do now?

"Kya?"

"yes?"

"I love you" Lin's voice cracked as she felt more tears coming on. Her body shuttered with attempts to hold everything in but she was bursting at the seams.

"I love you too' Kya sobbed out and grasped Lin pulling her into a messy embrace. They stayed like that all night letting out all the emotions from that horrible night. 

A restless night battling for sleep was how the two spent that long night together, the only reason either could seem to bare the pain was because they were together. Aching for the moment they had to awake and go on with the next day.


	12. Memories; what does the future hold?

"Growing up in Republic City I was taught by my mother Toph Beifong and other close relatives that it was my job to help keep peace in my city and the world. Today my dream of helping maintain that goal has come true. It has been my greatest honor to accept the new role as Cheif of Republic City. I look forward to serving every single one of you!" 

Kya clapped and whistled in the audience one the new cheif finished her speech, the young Waterbender had been helping her work on it the past couple of days and she couldn't have been happier to see Lin absolutely nail the last part.

She went down to Kwong's, which was allowing for take-out only due to reconstruction of the partly broken building and grabbed a hot meal for the both of them. The healer walked through the station, stopping at the main desk to talk to an employee before she was permitted to go further.

"My name is Kya, I have an appointment with the chief." She declared proudly. The older woman sitting at her desk flipped through a scheduling book pointing her fingers at a box with Kya's name on it and nodding. "Go right ahead dear, first door on the left." "Thank you so much!" She said making her way to the office.

She gave the door a gentle knock. "Who is it?" A stern voice rang out. Kya rolled her eyes and chuckled at the tough girl persona the Earthbender put on when she was at work. Kya knew her well enough to see right through that. She opened the door holding up the bag with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. "I thought the big city cop might want some food. How you feelin?" Lin's previously annoyed demeanor quickly changed as Kya shut the door and sauntered towards her and placing the bage of food on her desk. "Wonderful! I just can't believe this is happening" 

Kya leaned over the desk planting a kiss on the Metalbender's cheek. "I'm so happy for you my love. You've done so well. Why don't you eat your food, rather now then when it's cold." Lin nodded and sat down across from the healer pulling out her favorite cuisine; spicy tofu. "Thank you darling" Lin mumbled as she shoveled a big bite of food into her mouth. Quickly realizing she hadn't eaten in the past day. So much had happened between her uncle's sudden death, planning a trip down to the Southern Water Tribe, and preparing for her acceptance speech.

Lin suddenly got extremely nervous, she had been thinking about something since that night. Bumi had been teasing them of course but he had a good point. "So um. Your brother said something to us the other night and it had me thinking... I know it's kind of soon but maybe we should think of..." Kya's jaw dropped and a huge smile plastered across her face. "moving in?" Lin finished her sentence and looked up to Kya's chair which was now empty. She realized Kya was now in her lap drowning her in kisses and hugs. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course!" She yelped in excitement. "You don't think it's too soon?" Lin asked still self-conscious. "I don't. We should talk about it more though. See what we can afford. Let's eat for now I have to get to the hospital soon for my shift."

The two ate their meals and listened to a comedy show on the radio for a little while they wasted the rest of the officer's lunch break. "Okay I have to go and you have to get back to work, Cheif" Kya smirked teasingly walking over and diving into the Earthbender's warmth. Lin slid her tounge into the healer's mouth reluctant to let her go to work. Lin wrapped her hands around the shortet woman's waist feeling up her muscular sides through the uniform she was wearing. Kya groaned into her lover's mouth before pulling away. "Let's save that for OUR house hm?" She cooed as she left the pale woman, now various shades of red in a state of shock.

Lin returned to her work soon after with an uncanny smile plastered on her face her coworkers couldn't help but notice her good mood that day. Kya returned to work helping her mother heal sick patients, Katara had been a mess the past couple of days mostly staying in her room and Kya had grown increasingly worried. "Mom..." Kya tugged on her shoulder gently as they left the building late at night. "Are you feeling okay" Katara sighed softly and tried to give off a small smile. "I miss your uncle very much. He died in the most noble way possible. Protecting the reincarnation of your father; whoever that may be was his only goal since Aang died. I am so proud of him and sad all at the same time" Tears welled up from the older woman's eyes as Kya pulled her mother into a hug. "Everything's going to be okay in the end. You'll see." 

Days later...

"Are you ready" Bumi sighed putting a hand on the Waterbender's shoulder. Only a couple tears streamed down her face "I don't think I ever will be" She muttered softly. "Hey... He wouldn't want us to be sad. You know uncle Sokka." Bumi chuckled softly and tried to display a smile but deep down Kya knew he was hurting. Being the only two non-benders in a prominent bending clash of families; other than Izumi who was always stowed away at the Fire Nation palace being guarded. They bonded alot. 

Kya leaned in wrapping her arms around his waist, he fought for a moment but melted into her arms. "For spirits sake Kya don't make me cry today" He whispered into the Waterbender's ear. "I'll try not to" she let out in a broken chuckle. Tenzin and Katara walked out of the house carrying their bags to the docks with the help of the two eldest. 

"Oh there she is!" Kya whimpered. Lin was walking towards the docks in a soft green suit. Lin's face was tearstained and blushed from what looked like hours of crying. "Baby.." Kya whimpered as she noticed Lin's quivering lip she seemed to be on the verge of tears. Lin walked closed rest of the distance dropping her bag in front of Kya and squeezing her tightly. So tightly Kya thought she'd snap, but she didn't dare say anything. The Earthbender soon realized her iron grip may have been a little much. "Sorry" She sniffled. "It's okay" Kya said inbetween small shared kisses. "Come on the boat will be here soon. It's about a day's trip." Lin nodded and allowed Kya to take her hand and lead her onto the boat.

"How is everyone holding up?" Katara sighed breaking the silence that dawned on them in the hours since they left. Bumi and Tenzin had started a game of Pai-Sho, Lin and Kya had cuddled up against eachother on a large chair, and Katara was practicing healing techniques in a bowl full of water. "I miss him" Bumi whispered softly. "I felt like I could relate to him, when dad trained Tenzin and you trained Kya? He trained me... he taught me even though I wasn't a bender I could still be a part of something." Katara smiled "If there was one thing my brother was good at.. It was bringing people togther." Lin sat up slowly "I remember Toph coming home from dead shifts with Sokka, she would just collapse on the couch. Completely exhausted from work and he would feed us and watch movies and talk to us until we fell asleep every single night." Katara and the other siblings seemed shocked that Lin had said anything, or even showed them any type of emotion. Although they tried not to show it. "I wish I got to say goodbye. We haven't seen him since dad's funeral... Why didn't we visit more" Kya whimpered softly burrowing her face into the Earthbender's lap. 

"We just... We never thought we'd have to worry about this. We should have visited more" Katara sighed. "I'm gonna cook some food. You kids take it easy. Are you guys going to be joining us" Kya and Lin both nodded their heads no, deciding to get to bed early. 

"Kya?" Lin spoke softly into her ear as she grasped the the waist of her lover on the hard rickety bed. "mhm?". Kya turned around, facing her chest. "I love you.. so much. Please don't leave" She whimpered. Tears streamed from both of their eyes, the kind that stung as the left their homes. "I'm never going to leave you." 

-At the funeral-

Kya, Lin, Bumi, Tenzin, and Izumi all sat beside eachother in the crowd. Thousands gathered from all over the world for the speeches and ceremony. However, only close family and friends were allowed in the actual funeral room. A tall Watertribe man entered the room and started speaking in a loud, deep, and bellowing voice.

"Today we are here to honor the loss of our beloved Southern Watertribe Counselman, Sokka. Over the years he made many achievements including aiding Avatar Aang, may he rest in peace, in ending The One-hundred Year War and helping Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko build what is now Republic City. We have his closest friends here who would like to say a couple of words on his behalf. First up is Firelord Zuko."

The scarred man walked up accepting the microphone from the man. "As many of you know Sokka was a close friend of mine. But we weren't always that close. The first time I met him I was actually raiding his village in a desperate search for the Avatar. I couldn't tell you every detail even if I tried but the one thing I remember is getting hit in the back of the head with his boomerang. I remember viewing him as an enemy someone I needed to destroy in order to obtain my destiny. The more time went on, the more I realized how wrong I was, I abandoned my destiny and joined the Avatar as you could imagine they were not the quickest to trust me, but Sokka? He was one of the first. That's just who he is, he was willing to see the good in others no matter who they were. I will never be able to repay him for a single act of trust that changed my life." 

"Spirits I don't think i'm going to get through this without crying" Kya groaned tightening her grip around the Earthbender's hand and wiping a tear from Lin's eye. Suddenly Toph walked onto the stage grabbing the mic from Zuko. 

"Sokka was a real pain in my butt! He was also my bestfriend. Practically the only father my two girls ever knew, he watched them for me everynight after shifts so difficult I couldn't feel my legs afterwards. I remember one day in our youth when we traveled to a Fire Nation village that was completely on the water, you had to get around by walking on the docks. I refused to say anything to anyone but the truth was I couldn't see well, I needed help but I was too stubborn to ask. Sokka made the decision to not only help me get around but he never mentioned it. Sokka always knew exactly how to help people in need, and he never held it against them. I am honored that I get to call him my friend. I will miss him more than life itself."

None of the kids were even trying to hold their emotions in, sniffles and weeps could be heard throughout the audience. Boundaries were broken as strangers embraced eachother in hugs as the last woman walked up to give her speech.

"Growing up with Sokka in the Southern Tribe was... Intresting to say the least. I thought i'd never miss doing Sokka's dirty laundry and here I am missing it so badly. If it wasn't for Sokka we never would have found Aang on that crazy day and we never would have gone on an adventure that helped save so many people; including myself. I watched my brother grow from an arrogant, sexist, pathetic excuse of a warrior to a strong, outspoken, activist for equal rights... with a knack for boomerangs. To say I'll miss him is an understatement but he died with a purpose. Protecting his friends meant the world for him. Given the choice I know he'd choose it again. He was too good for this world and I will do everything in my power to maintain his legacy."

After the speeches the funeral was slowly cleared after hours of talking, laughing, and crying with friends and family of Sokka's. At nightfall the famous benders and their kids filed into a room. "Can you imagine sokka's reaction to Lin and Kya dating!" Zuko gaped when he was informed of the news. "Oh he would find this just spectacular" Laughs rang out throughout the room. Real one's although derived from pain and loss, it felt good to feel everything for once.

"It's going to be okay" Kya whispered as she tiredly crawled into bed. "We'll be alright as long as we have eachother" Lin sighed, snuggling up close as possible to her girlfriend. "Exactly" Kya finished.

She felt the Earthbender melt into a quiet slumber as she laced her fingertips through her soft black hair. For the first time in the past few days she felt at peace cradling her lover in her arms.

As night drew on Kya felt Lin rustling and tossing throughout the night. She'd always been a light sleeper so the tiniest movement in bed usual shook her awake. "Having trouble falling back asleep?" Lin sighed softly "I didn't mean to wake you" the Earthbender muttered. "It's alright. I've been tossing and turning too. Did you want to watch the stars? Talk a little?" Lin nodded slowly sitting up on the bed and stretching her aching body.

"Put this on, it's going to be chilly" Lin murmered. "Babe, we're in the South Pole. It's always cold" She teased. "Just put the thing on my love. I don't want you getting sick" Lin scolded lightly. Kya would never tell but she loved when thr Metalbender became protective of her. It made her feel safe and loved.

"Come on slowpoke!" Kya called out as they trudded through the piles of snow. "cut me some slack it's my first time in either of the poles!" the officer retorted. They finally settled on a spot on a small hill, laying down careful as to not get snow in between the layers of clothing they wore. "It's beautiful out tonight. Almost as gorgeous as you." Lin sighed snuggling against the Waterbender and who had began to shower her with affection. "I found a nice apartment for us to tour when we get back to the city." Lin giggled faking an attempt at escaping her lover's grasp

"Is that so? I can't wait to be able to come home to you" Lin smiled and placed a kiss on her lover's cheek. "I can't wait to be able to kiss and snuggle and make love to you in our very own home" Kya cooed, sending shockwaves through the Metalbender's body she shuttered softly before pulling her girlfriend into a deep kiss. She fought for dominance against the Waterbender eventually losing and being pinned down onto the snow. "No fair" Lin whimpered. "Oh hush, you'll have your way with me soon enough my love. Besides it's not like we're gonna get that far on a snow bank anyway. Just relax." Kya lowered her lips sinking into the welcoming warmth of the cheif's aching mouth. 

The kiss soon turned messy and chaste, leaving both throbbing in sensitive areas and longing for more. "We are moving out as soon as possible" Kya panted as she broke the kiss. "Agreed" Lin chuckled and laid beside the Waterbender admiring the view of the stars and her lover beside her.


	13. Big news

"That place is perfect Lin! right in our budget too." Kya beamed excitedly as they walked out the door of an apartment complex. They had just left their tour of what appeared to be their new home. "I don't think anything is going to top that place" Lin added happily. 

The apartment was on the first floor, big and spacious for city living with a master bedroom and sizable bathroom, the fact that a space this nice fit their small budget was incredibly suprising given the fact that there was a high demand for living space in Republic City at the time.

"You know what the best part is?" Kya asked as she walked down the block with her girlfriend in hand. "It's all ours?" Lin finshed. "Well that and we have to get a new bed..." Lin glanced at her girlfriend looking for more of an explanation. "I mean we'll have to break it in don't you think?" Lin's face quickly turned beet red, her partner's boldness the past few days had caused her to become incessantly flustered. "I- Uhm" The Earthbender stuttered. "Am I making you nervous?" Kya giggled maliciously into her lover's ears, sending shivers down her spine.

"We should probably head back to the island" The Waterbender dejected as if it was nothing. "I still haven't broken the news to my mom". "Kya!" Lin scolded, "You were supposed to tell her last week!". Kya slowed and turned her head to the ground, Lin took notice of this and realized something was wrong. "I just hate seeing her like this. I don't want to make her more unhappy." Kya sighed as they made their way to the ferry. Lin felt like an idiot, of course Katara was still mourning; they all were but it was different for her. Katara was almost completely alone as the last 100% native Southern Water tribe family member of her generation. It was heartbreaking and no one knew that better than Kya who's grief for their culture was shared.

"I'm so sorry baby I didn't even think of that" She sighed as they sat down and cuddled close on the ferry as the sun started to set. "It's alright. I just don't want her to be all alone. I know Bumi and Tenzin will be there but they've never been as close with mom as I was. Tenzin was close with my dad and Bumi... was close with Sokka." Kya winced at the thought of her usually happy go lucky brother who had recently been replaced with the silent, stocky young man who had locked himself in his room the past few days. "How is he holding up?" Lin sighed, she hadn't slept in the Airbender living quarters the past few days due to nightshifts at the station. 

"I've never seen him like this. He won't eat or move out of bed, I'm so worried about him but he won't talk to anyone. Tenzin has been doing god knows what- he's out with the Air Acolytes, he's just completely running away from the whole situation." Kya felt the ache in her chest deepen as she explained to her lover what had been happening in the absence of the last couple of days. "Baby... Why didn't you come visit me. You didn't have to keep all this to yourself." Lin whispered softly as Kya trembled in her arms. "I didn't want to bother you" The Waterbender responded timidly. "You are more important to me than some dumb criminals. You come into the station anytime. Appointment or no appointment. I'll make sure the ladies at the desk know of that". The little speech given by the officer lessened the pain Kya had been feeling by a little bit. 

It was nice to know Lin cared. Even better to be reminded of the fact. The Earthbender shamelessly craddled her lover as she sat beside her silently dozing off. Lin loved Kya, more than she ever thought she would let herself love another human being. She hated seeing her sad but these were sad times all they could do was be there to hold eachother together until better times rolled around.

She hoped, for both of their sakes those times came soon.

As the ferry crept closer to the island Lin attempted to get her lover up and ready to go. "Kya, baby. We're home." Lin whispered into the sleepy woman's ear as she planted kisses on her cheek and massages on her neck and back to wake her. "Mmm already?" She groaned lifting her arms up into a stretch and letting out a sizable yawn. "Come on sleepyhead." Lin teased as they walked off the ferry and towards Lin's living quarters. "Did we want to wait to tell your mom? I completely understand, especially with everything that's happened. I wouldn't mind being here longer at all."Kya nodded in disagreement. "I want to move in with you, my mom will understand and she knows we'll be there for her." Lin unlocked the door to the small bedroom allowing Kya to enter first and closing the door behind them.

"Nap first. Talk later." Kya sighed before plopping on the bed. Lin walked over to the bed and wrapped her lover up with a blanket making sure to plant a kiss on her cheek like she always did when she was able to tuck the Waterbender in at night. "Of course." The Earthbender cooed. "I'm going to finish up some paperwork." As she walked over to the table a dainty hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the bed and preventing her from going anyfurther. "No paperwork, cuddles." Kya demanded needily. "Okay, okay cuddles it is. You're doing the paperwork later then." Lin raised her eyebrow at the healer who was now propped up on her shoulders laying on the bed. "totally worth it" She smirked. The Earthbender gladly squeezed into her lovers arms quickly feeling the heat of her lover's breath against her neck.

"Kya- this isn't a n.. nap" Lin groaned as she felt the heat of the Waterbender's tounge slide across a certain sweet spot just below the side of her jaw. "Did I say cuddle? I was thinking maybe if your in the mood..." Kya suddenly felt Lin's body shift around to face her own. Kya giggled as the officer nodded excitedly and started tugging at her shirt. "Go ahead" She snickered excitedly. Lin tore off her lovers shirt to reveal Kya's slender, tan, and toned body. Lin could stare at her lover like that for hours and it might of been enough to get her off. A greedy part of her wanted, needed even more.

The Cheif eagerly clashed her tounge into the Waterbender's biting softly on her bottom lip and thrusting her knee towards her woman hood. The feeling of friction between her privates and Lin's knee drove her crazy as she found herself moaning and panting into the kiss. Desperately seeking more. "keep doing that" she groaned. Lin smiled and leant over to Kya's ear nibbing on the lobe "You like that?" She cooed softly. Before Kya could even think of an answer Lin had unclipped her bra and massaged one breast while small, painfully slow kisses made their way down her body. The feeling felt like she had been high on cactus juice or some other type of drug. Her legs parted and shifted up and down hoping for some sort of attention.

Her silent pleas were met with a the Earthbenders free hand at her pleasure center rubbing soft circles. Kya groaned as her back arched into Lin's hand. Her chest felt like it was on fire as the other hand was rubbing and pulling at a hardened nipple. "Fuckkk, Lin." She groaned into her hand trying her best to keep quiet. Lin suddenly shifted up to face her lover and swatted her hand from those brown lips. "I want to hear you." She growled. "Lin someone could- OHhhh" The waterbender was quickly interrupted by a finger sliding through her entrance and swiping on various different spots before finding the one that made Kya lose her cool.

In truth, Lin had no idea what she was doing. She had never pleasured a woman, or anyone for that matter. But Kya's moans and whines of pleasure boosted her ego and let her know if she was doing something good or not.

"Harder" Kya whined out in a husky voice as her legs betrayed her. Lin had started using her whole forearm to put as much pressure on the Waterbender's G-spot as possible and making sure the rest of her palm rubbed against her clit. Leaving Kya in a state of pure euphoria as a thin layer of sweat dripped down her forehead. Lin felt her lover's inner walls clench around her fingers making it harder to keep pumping, but she wasn't stopping until she finished what she'd started.

"spirits, Lin i'm gonna!-" She whined out pathetically as her hips bucked further into the Earthbender's hand. Lin pounded her fingers deep into the same spot she'd been hitting before. Releasing a gush of warm liquid onto her hands and between the shaky tan woman's legs. "mmmm" The sharp whine rang out as Lin cleaned the mess she made with her tounge. And slowly kissed her way up to Kya's clit sucking and kissing the throbbing button. "LIN" Kya shouted as she tried to move her body as shockwaves from over sensitivity rang throughout her body. "Lin, no more... you're great but i.. f- finished." Lin's head quickly peaked up kissing her way up to the Waterbender and nuzzling up into the crook of her neck only to fall fast asleep.

An hour or two later, Lin rustled in bed momentarily, eyes still shut but searching for the healer's body in an unsuccessful attempt at contact. "Kya?" She called out confused and sleepily. "Right here my love" she responded calmly "Just finishing my end of the deal". Lin chuckled softly reminiscing on what had happened earlier. "Did.. Did I do okay?" Lin asked shyly turning her head away slightly in embarrassment. "I mean you did have my legs shaking. I'd say it was the best sex I've had." Kya teased, although nothing she said was dishonest. "Will you stop being so self-concious and get ready? We have dinner tonight with my mom. We can tell her the news then." Lin glanced back over at her with a confused expressionz "Wait why didn't you tell me?!" She scolded the smirking Waterbender. "Cause I knew you'd freak out...and look I was right. I'm gonna use your bathroom I've got to do my hair."

Lin watched as Kya sauntered away only in her underwear and a bra, her hips swayed from side to side as Lin caught a view of her round bottom. "That girl is really mine" She thought to herself proudly. She opened her drawers and threw on a nice yet casual navy green dress suit and threw her hair into a messy low bun, not even attempting to take care of the baby hairs that popped out. "Kya! you ready?" Lin yelled loud enough so that Kya could hear from inside the bathroom. "Hey babe, can you zip my dress for me." Lin walked to the bathroom door smirking at the tall waterbender who was fitted into a casual, and beautiful white day dress. She walked behind her and started to pull the zipper slowly down from her mid-back. "I meant up" Kya rolled her eyes and shoved the Earthbender back gently.

"Ohhhhh" Lin said, mustering a faux clueless tone. "Don't act innocent. You know what you were doing" Kya cooed. Lin grabbed her arm and turned her around quickly. "You're not wrong." She hissed into Kya's ear. The hot breath on her face made Kya feel all sorts of not so innocent things for the woman in front of her. "I can't wait till we are out of this god damn complex." Kya whispered as she cornered Lin against the door of the bathroom, pinning her arms against the door with one hand. "Because you best believe I'm going to be fucking you senseless until the whole apartment complex knows my name." Lin could only gawk at her lover as she turned around and pinned her hair up quickly. "anyways, let's get going. I don't want to keep the family waiting." Kya dejected as if nothing happened.

Lin and Kya walked over to Katara's house walking in and greeting the mother who looked a little bit better although still grief striken. "Hey Katara, how you holding up?" Lin asked offering the master Waterbender a hug. The mother gladly accepted and pulled her soon to be daughter-in-law in. "It's getting a little easier everyday. Where have you been?" Katara asked curiously, she had noticed the lack of her favorite Beifong in the house, something that had grown unfamiliar in the past few months. "Lots of criminals lately. Been working some deadshifts." Katara's face quickly changed from happiness to fear. "Don't you dare start overworking yourself the way your mother did young lady!" she scolded. Lin was quite taken aback by this looking to Kya for backup. "Don't look at me. I agree with her!" Kya scowled. "I won't I promise Katara." Katara smiled softly placing her hand on the Earthbender's broad shoulder. "You two go sit, the boys will be here in a minute."

The couple walked over to the table sitting down and waiting as Katara set the table. "Did you want any help?" Lin asked and started to get up. "No, you sit! relax. I know how you Beifong's are. Worry about others at work, not here." Kya chuckled while Lin tried to maintain a serious face ultimately failing herself and sinking into a chuckle. "Kya, be nice to Bumi okay? He just came out of his room today. He seems completely fine but i'm still worried he's cramming his feelings down." Kya was just about to respond when a creak in the floor sent their heads turning towards the entrance, Bumi and Tenzin had been standing in the door way. "I'm fine ma" Bumi sighed. Katara smiled softly at the sight of all her kids and a special family memeber enjoying a nice meal together.

"Go dish up kids" She announced. Everyone happily complied. Grabbing their plates and walking to the counter and plopping various veggies, noodles, and tofu wrappings onto their plates then sitting down at the table.

A few minutes of comfortable silence went on as forks scraped against plates, heaps of food were shoved into hungry mouths, and inital hunger pangs were resolved. "Mom" Kya started, "Lin and I have some news for you" All eyes turned to the young Waterbender as Katara glanced up from her plate, giving her full attention to her daughter. "What is it Kya?" she asked now slightly intrigued by how nervous she noticed the two girls seemed. "Lin and I have been looking into living spaces for a couple of weeks. We found a nice apartment near the hospital and the station. We're moving out next week." 

"I can't believe my little sister is moving out before me!" Bumi grumbled. "Maybe if you'd get a job!" Lin protested sarcastically. "HEY I HAVE A JOB" the nonbender retorted. "Bumi, being a pro-bender doesn't count. I don't even know how you made the cut... you're not even a bender!" Tenzin ranted. Katara sat in silence while this moment played out. "Mom are you okay?" Katara paused for a moment before answering. "I'm going to miss having you here very much. You two are always welcome here. I can't believe one of my babies are moving out"

Bumi and Tenzin quickly shuffled out of the kitchen to do their own things after supper had ended. Katara stood up slowly and walked over to the drawer pulling out a bottle of red liquid, the same bottle Kya had stolen for her and Lin's rendezvous months prior. She grabbed three glasses and brought them over to her seat and the couple's filling them midway. "Thanks mom" "Thanks Katara" The two said as they clinked their glasses together and took a nice sip. Lin who rarely ever drank felt the warmness in her stomach almost immediately. Kya however was not such a lightweight and went through one or two glasses as the conversations between the three dragged on throughout the night before the warmness eventually overtook her.

It wasn't a bad feeling. It was comfortable and easy, easier than the past setbacks had been. They finally ended the night when Katara wanted to go to bed. The two clumsily shuffled into Kya's room before messily passing out in eachothers arms.


	14. Moving day

Lin heaved as she walked the last box into their new apartment dropping it on the new couch they had bought with a soft thud. "LIN!" Kya shouted from the otherside of the house in a distressed tone. The Earthbender frantically sprinted over to the sound of her lover's voice and bursted into the bathroom. "What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Kya couldn't contain herself and fell to the ground laughing. Secretly she took this time to admire her lover sitting beside the sink wearing a tanktop and booty shorts she'd thought Lin would like. "Ahaha, giving me a heart attack is sooo funny" The officer grimaced. Kya walked over placing her arms around her lover's waist. "Oh relax I was only joking, besides I wanted to show you something cool. Look at this- A walk in shower AND a bath" 

Lin looked over to the bathroom which she had never really further inspected, she had been more interested in how their bedroom looked. "I still can't believe this place is in our budget." Lin exclaimed. "I still can't believe this place is all ours" Kya yelped as she jumped into the strong metalbender's arms almost tipping both of them over. "Kya what are you doing?!" Lin giggled as she gripped the Waterbender's back walking them over to their new queen size and falling onto it. "I'm loving you! let me love you!" 

Soft little kisses were given all over her neck and face making her melt into the soft fabric of the bedsheets.  
"I loved watching you move all those boxes. So strong and sexy and all mine" Kya moaned into Lin's ear knowing the effect it would have on her. Lin felt electricity shoot up her spine when the whispered words registered in her mind. "Are you really one to talk, I know you're wearing that outfit just to tease me" She groaned softly. Lin tried to roll over, wanting to take the upper hand and make love to her partner in submission only to have her body thrown back. "Now now, you had you're fun a couple days ago. It's MY turn now." 

Lin let out a whine of disappointment although she wasn't going to complain further as the Waterbender slipped her shirt off, grabbed a pair of cuffs ,and locked her arms to the bed. Then headed to the other toom to grab a blindfold from a box. She climbed the distance sitting on her lovers lap and grinding slowly as she adjusted the cover so that the Earthbender wouldn't be able to see. "Feeling kinky today aren't we?" She teased. "You don't even know" Kya sang out. Just then a knock at the door caught them both off guard. 

"Oh come on!" Lin whined. Kya paused hoping whoever had came at the literal worst time in the world would take the silence as a hint and leave. The knocking only became more frequent and loud. "KYA, LIN OPEN THE DOOR" A motherly voice boomed out, Katara's voice. "Shit!" Kya stuttered as she unlocked the cuffs and blindfold throwing them in a cabinet and heading towards the door. "Get your shirt back on" She whined sadly. 

To say Kya was pissed their first time at their own place was ruined would be an understatement she trudded to the door in an annoyed and slightly horny state only to meet a sobbing and seemingly disoriented woman. The younger Waterbender was taken aback by the sight of her usually calm and collected mother now in taters holding a letter and pushing her way into the house. 

"Lin get in here!" She yelled. The Earthbender nervously walked into the living room after pulling her shirt back over her head. "Katara! What's wrong?" she was growing increasingly scared that something bad had happened again. Little did she know, in a way she was right. "Have you talked to your mother?" Lin nodded her head, she and her mother had been distant for a long time and never really willingly talked anymore.

"Not since the funeral, what's happening" Lin questioned. Katara held up the letter allowing the Earthbender to grab it and read it aloud for Kya.

Dear Katara,

I know this is sudden and for that I'm sorry. I've tried to mourn over the loss of Aang and now Sokka here in Republic City but I can't do it. I'm not as strong as you in the emotional sense, I can't just sit here in the city that our friends- family, built and be reminded every day of their passing. It's too painful. By the time you are reading this I will be gone. Don't try to look for me even if you found me which I doubt you could, I won't be coming back. Please let Lin know I'm safe and give her this letter. Please take care of my daughter while I'm gone, I've made alot of mistakes in my life, especially in terms of how I raised her. She deserves unconditional love and support- something I've never been able to show her even though I feel that way for her. I will miss both of you deeply but I can't stay here like this. Take care of eachother. I love you.

Love, Toph

Her heart dropped the more what had been said in the letter clicked in her mind. Her mom was gone. Her whole family had left her. Alone.

Lin started to feel dizzy and the next thing she knew she was laying in Kya's lap with a warm cloth draped over her forehead. She swiftly sat up as an ache in her head crept in. "No, lay down. You hit your head nicely. You need to rest for a bit." Kya said as she placed her hand on the stubborn woman's chest forcing her back down. Lin tried weakly to fight against the hand "You can fight all you want but you're not winning this one my love". Lin decided just to give up and listen as she laid down and tried to relax. Kya leaned down and kissed her forehead softly "Just like that. We're gonna figure this out okay, Just relax." she rubbed her hands across the top of the metalbender's head and slowly undid her bun letting her fingers intertwine around long, thick, and curly hair.

"Where did Katara go?" Lin sighed as she looked around the otherwise empty living room. "She's in the kitchen making some tea.". After several minutes the mother walked in with a tray holding three cups and a kettle. She poured the fresh hot tea into the small white cups handing them to her daughters.

"What are we going to do?" Lin asked through a sip of the warm liquid. She couldn't just let her mom go out to spirit knows where doing spirit knows what. "Lin, i'm not sure there is anything we can do. She left at her own free will, she says she's safe and we have no idea where she might have gone." Katara stumbled weakly, heartbroken at the fact she was the last person still living in the city her friends created. With Firelord Zuko ruling his own nation he was almost never in Republic City. She was the last of their legacy living in the most legendary creation of their time.

"I can't believe this is happening... d- does Su know?" Kya looked down at her lover now close to tears, she was shocked that Lin even mentioned her little sister, this had been a sensitive topic sense the day of the accident. "I have no idea... maybe it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit. It's been months it might be nice to get some closure and see your grandparents. Katara said cautiously.

Lin winced as she remembered that horrifying day. Flashbacks of her terror as she realized the cord was recoiling right at her; the seering pain that slashed through the side of her jaw; the blood that flooded down her face as she called for back up. She remembered the look on her sister's face, for the first time in her life she looked scared- frozen in place and staring at the mess she had caused. The mess of which was evidently plastered on her sisters face as a reminder of Suyin's wreckless teen years.

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to." Kya retorted as she stroked the aching scar on Lin's face. The Waterbender looked up at her mother with a sour glare. "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, we both know 'months' might be too soon. She's already been through enough, give her some time to think it through" Katara nodded getting up from the couch and taking the cups and took it upon herself to do the dishes while the couple sat on the couch.

"I don't want to see her" Lin whispered softly. She was ashamed, and scared. She didn't understand why this had so much power over her the officer still had to brace herself everytime she was put into a situation where she needed to use her cables. Everytime a criminal tugged against them she would lose herself for a moment; scared that the same thing would happen all over again. "I know baby. No one's forcing you to do anything you don't want to. If you're not ready you don't go." Lin admired Kya's support and comforting words.

The problem was nothing about this was easy or straightforward as the Waterbender made it seem. "Kya it's not that simple! They're my family. She's my sister... She deserves to know.". Kya hated seeing her lover like this, confused and scared. She was so used to seeing Lin as the tough as platinum Earthbender she grew up with that she never stopped to think she may have been just as vulnerable as her, even if she was unwilling to show that part of her to most. "I'm going to leave you two to talk. Come see me if you need anything." Katara mumbled as she left the apartment.

Kya was inexplicably pissed at her mother. The mother had personal experiences with PTSD and trauma, she treated patients going through those experiences, spirits even her closest friends and family went through these struggles! How could her mother suggest something so insensitive. Kya had been watching her lover work through the stages of coping with what had happened to her for the past months, some days better than others. 

The good days were great, Lin could acknowledge that she was going to be okay. That she was safe, happy, and loved. She wasn't scared during her job or out on the street. Other days she woke up screaming and crying in bed as Kya desperately tried to console her; Kya could catch her staring at the scar in hatred only to flinch when the waterbender walked over to her and lightly touched it.

"I have an idea" Kya said softly. "just... write her a letter. Let her know what happened, say whatever you need to say, send it out. You don't even have to keep writing back if she responds. It would be done from there." Lin thought for a moment. It was a great idea and she liked the thought of not having to confront her sister or go through an akward conversation after the fact of telling her about their mother. "Okay... let's do that" She sighed softly.

"You can write it tommorow. Right now you relax." Lin groaned and as she tryed to get up. "Kya come on I'm fine!". The Waterbender pushed her back down hard enough to be effective but soft enough as to not injure her. "I watched you hit your head on the hardwood floor. If you don't lay down you are going to be in a whole world of trouble."

Lin wanted to fight back, she had paperwork she could do or boxes she could unpack but she was also tired, really tired. Kya knew this, she also knew the Earthbender would work herself half to death if she didn't force her to stop every once in awhile.

Kya repositioned herself on the couch parting her legs and letting the Earthbender rest her head between her thighs using her pelvis as a pillow. The Healer stroked her lover's hair with one hand and read a book she'd gotten from a farmers market days prior. "Kya?" a sleepy voice rang out. "Lin?" The Waterbender jokingly responded back.

"I love you". Kya felt her heart burst with happiness and an achy yet pleasurable feeling she could only describe as love.

"I love you too."


	15. A day in

The Earthbender sat quitely at the small table in her new kitchen staring intently at a blank piece of paper and a pen. It was late at night, she had woken up and all efforts to fall back into subconsciousness had only failed her. The only thing that came to her mind was her mother, who all but abandoned her in the city they grew up in.

Her sister Su, who she practically raised turned against her picking her friends who let her turn to crime over her family. Leaving her scarred and alone.

Dear su,

Our mother is gone.

Love, Lin

"Really Lin, that's the best you could come up with?" She muttered to herself as she crumbled up the paper and threw it into the trash. It had been a couple of weeks since Kya had presented the idea of writing a letter to her sister. Between work and finishing unpacking there didn't feel like alot of time to actually sit down and write. Spirits, even when she did get time she was stuck. What was she supposed to write about? Or say? She'd never been able to relate with her little sister and now that had been taken even further. 

Meanwhile, Kya rustled in bed turning to find her lover and cuddle close only to find an empty spot the Earthbender usually occupied. "Lin?" She whispered raspily. After a few moments with no answer she lifted her tired body from bed and walked into the kitchen to find her lover slumped of the table angrily ripping up pieces of paper and slamming the pen down on the table. "Lin. Baby come back to bed it's late." Lin turned around slowly trying not to let Kya know how tired she felt. Kya moved closer grabbing the pen and paper placing them on the countertop for another time. "Kya, I need to-" Lin contested. "You need sleep. You're not doing yourself any good by stressing over a letter. Let me help you, we can write it together tomorrow."

She knew Kya was right, she wasn't going to get anything done in the state she was in so she might as well try to get some sleep. "You have all day tomorrow. We'll have a nice day in since we both have the day off okay." Kya cooed softly and grabbed the Metalbender's hand leading her clumsily back to bed. "Lay down" Kya demanded, her words were stern yet loving. "But I-" the Waterbender shot Lin a look that let her know just like most other fights, she would not be winning this one. 

She laid down in the big bed without further arguement. "Turn around" Kya instructed further. "Why?" Lin glared at the Waterbender's vauge persona. "Turn around" Kya warned. The Metalbender sighed and turned to lay on her stomach. Lin tried getting up as she felt the healer slide up her body perching lightly on her lower back and placing her hands on Lin's shoulders. "What are you- OHhh" the Earthbender groaned as dainty but undeniably strong hands pressed into her muscles, massaging throughly through her sore muscles. "Why didn't you tell me you were this tense. I could have helped you alot earlier" the healer asked, knowing the answer. 

Lin Beifong didn't ask for help, not that she needed it. The problem being, even if she needed help she probably wouldn't ask. "It isn't that bad" She groaned. Her aching skin battled the Waterbender's hands as the musles continued to spasm trying to negate release and restore the tension that ached so badly yet protected the Earthbender from a different kind of pain. "I work in a hospital. I have never seen someone this tense before Lin. You have to take care of yourself!" She scolded as her hands worked through the last knot in her lover's back. "Shirt off, I'll be right back" Lin grumbled pulling her tee off leaving her bare from the waist up and laid back down onto the bed. Kya made her way down to the bathroom and grabbed a small bottle of essential oils she had gotten from the flee market. It was an Earth Kindom recipe made for relaxing even the most stressed of people.

The Waterbender slowly walked back into the room and up onto the bed. She opened the bottle and poured a glob of the dense liquid onto her hands letting the lavender scent waft through the air. "That smells good." Lin murmered tiredly through the sheets. "Well hopefully it'll help my baby relax a little" She murmered softly into the stubborn Metalbender's ear leaving soft kisses all the way down that made Lin feel tingles and shifts of electricity through her body. She sloly rubbed the oils into her back and the nape of her neck until they dried completely. Kya sat on top of her lover softly rubbing her back until she heard the soft snores and sighs that alerted her everynight that Lin had fallen asleep.

"Rest well my love" Kya whispered softly into the officer's ear as she wrapped her into an embrace. She spent the last few moments of consciousness smelling the lavender that eminated from the crook of her neck before she slipped back into a slumber.

Kya woke up hours later, the sun shining in her face. She took a deep breath in sighing as the faint scent of the essential oils filled her nose once again. She slowly got up an examined the tired Earthbender who had slept relatively peacefully compared to her usual tossing and turning throughout the night. The reflection of the sun on her pale skin made it look as if she was glowing. Kya couldn't help but move the stray hairs out of her face and kiss her soft lips gently as to not wake her up before slowly getting out of bed and deciding to make breakfast.

Over the past few weeks since they had moved in together they had settled nicely into a routine. Kya did the cooking, while Lin cleaned up the dishes and the kirchen. When it came to their bedroom Lin tended to keep it more clean as she was generally just more organized but Kya made sure to reward her graciously for her extra responsibilities, something Lin had no problem with. The Waterbender made her way into the kitchen grabbing eggs, veggies, and some sort of meat to make the Earthbender's favorite breakfast, Omletes and toast.

She brought out an iron pan, setting it on the hot burner and cracking a couple of eggs into it, then pouring the chopped up veggies and meat into the mixture once the eggs cooked more. Once all was done she piled the omletes onto a plate and started cooking up toast. After a few slices were out and spread with butter she put them onto another plate and started cutting up various fruits she brought all the plates onto a small patio they shared with the next door neighbor. It was filled with small decorations the kind people had agreed to let Kya put up. She poured orange juice into two wine glasses and went back inside to coax the tired girl awake.

"Linnn" Kya whispered softly sitting on the edge of the bed letting her hand slide gently across her lover's scarred cheek, she always motioned with caution when touching that part of Lin; a part that would probably always be sensitive for her. "I made your favorite sleepyhead" Lin turned slightly as her sleepy eyes fluttered open. Kya skirked as she glanced at the small amount of cleavage that was visible from the thin blanket covering her body. Lin tiredly scooted over "Omelettes? Oh I love you so much" She moaned through heated a heated kiss. Kya melted for a moment sliding her tounge across her lover's and sliding her hand under the blanket, rubbing teasing circles around Lin's areola causing soft sighs to escape her lips. "The foods gonna get cold. Get dressed so we can eat." Lin's mouth all but dropped.

"Spirits! you are such a tease!" Lin groaned out getting up and pulling her bra and tanktop back on. "we'll have plenty of time for that today. I'm treating you to a stress free day. No work, no family drama. Just you and me, alone." The waterbender smirked, she had many plans for them on this lucky day.

"Now come on! Our buffet is on the patio" Kya happily yelped as she pushed the Earthbender out of the bedroom and towards the porch. "Kya I look awful. You're not even gonna let me freshen up?" Lin pouted. "Don't say that love. You look stunning." Kya huffed into the side of her neck. "Now sit." the Metalbender obeyed her lover's words as Kya went to turn the radio on and tuning into an early morning probending tournament. "and the penguin sledders are knocked off the ring in a suprise knockout by the orange lotus!" Lin gawked at the fact her favorite pro-bending team had just won their tournament Kya shared her excitement and tried to pretend she had some idea of what was going on as they ate their food and listened as the team went up against another rival team.

"That was an amazing meal, thank you Kya." The waterbender placed her hand on her lover's squeezing it softly before getting up and grabbing the dishes. "Go make youself comfy on the couch" Lin obeyed and walked over to sit on the large sofa expecting Kya to be right behind her. "Heyy aren't you gonna sit with me?" Lin whined. "I'm making us some tea I'll be right there for cuddles in just a minute." "Good" Lin grumbled As she leaned over to their slightly more fancy radio than the one they had outside and began to play some relaxing music from one of the few stations they got from their area.

Kya smiled as a love song started playing while she heated up the tea and set it on a tray and headed out to the their living room smiling at the sight of Lin cuddled up on the couch reading a newspaper. The Waterbender set the tray on the coffee table as she watched Lin frantically scooch to make room for her. She giggled as the usually stubborn and otherwise reserved woman held out her arms and demanded that Kya give her love. "Your so sweet you know that" Lin glared at Kya as she huddled closer into the Earthbender's arms kissing all over her jaw and neck. "I can't believe you just insulted me like that!" the chief retorted sarcastically.

Kya didn't bother answering as she continued to kiss and suck on her lover's neck. Lin quickly threw her newspaper on the table beside the tea. "Eager are we?" Kya purred as she peeled her shirt off "Always" Kya slid her tounge down through the warmth of Lin's. The Earthbender could feel the warmth in her stomach puddle up to a boiling point. Her panting alerted Kya to move her attention to more sensitive areas. "Is my love needing something more?" She giggled innocently lifting the Earthbender legs up and slipping her shorts off. Kya pressed her knee between both Lin's legs hitting the spot she knew would drive the girl insane her pale hands treaded through long black locks pulling them back swiftly. The Waterbender couldn't help notice the wetness seeping through the thin fabric of the Metalbender's underwear. "Look at you all wet and hot for me. My little slut." Kya teased.

The couple had grown familar with each other's turn-ons, suprisingly Lin had a kin for praise and degradation and Kya quickly learned just what to say to make her lover melt. On the other hand Lin realized the healer liked hair pulling and scratching she had accustomed herself to doing one of these or both instead of simply grabbing the sheets like she used to when the pleasure became unnerving.

The friction Kya had applied along with the wet sloppy contact of their mouths was causing heat flashes as Lin started to get more and more aroused. Her hands raked down the Waterbender's back as she pulled her closer, silently pleading for more. Kya gasped as she felt the nails leave their mark, but she liked the pain and the soreness it left later on. It made her feel in control and powerful. Lin made her feel powerful.

"Fuck Kya, m- more" Lin whimpered softly against her neck. "Of course, you've done so well my love." the waterbender pulled her knee away slowly sliding down to Lin's panties and pulling them past her ankles and throwing them on the floor. The waterbender used her thumb to start slow cirles on her swollen clit. Kya slowly stuck her middle finger inside of her lover and pressing on the rigid swollen area that would make her scream with pleasure. "Yesss, Oh Kya... just like that" Kya loved the whimpers and moans she got the Earthbender to make, she loved the words that spilled hastily out pf her mouth when she was so overwhelmed with pleasure she could barely form a thought.

Just as the Earthbender's legs began to shake, a sign she was about to finish. Kya pulled away, "Kyaaaa!" The Earthbender groaned in defeat trying to pull her lover's hand back to her tender area desperately hoping for release. Her whines illicted Kya's hands to part her legs further and kiss her all the way up to her sex starting from her knees and making a pit stop at her inner thighs. She nipped and left dark marks that contrasted her otherwise translucent skin tone. "Spirits your so fucking beautiful. Such a good girl too." Kya moaned softly as she lowered her head in between the officers legs and started to suck on her lover's clit. Loud whimpers and groans left her lover's mouth as the Waterbender stuck her ring and middle finger inside her wet sex. Beginning to thrust the same overly sensitive spot she had done prior, Lin bucked her hips up to meet her lover's hands. "f- faster p- please!" She moaned out.

Kya pumped her fingers as fast as she could putting her forearm into the work to increase the amount of speed and pressure. Lin threw her hands into her lover's hair, tugging and pulling mindlessly as the waves of pleasure took over her body. Her legs started shaking erratically, as she began to get closer to orgasm. "Kya!" The Earthbender yelled out as she threw her head back onto the couch in complete ecstasy. "you like that?" Kya giggled as she road her lover through the rest of her orgasm, then pulling her fingers out and licking them clean. Leaving the Metalbender a panting sweaty mess as she continued to suck on her clit. "K- kyaa I- fi- finished."

The master Waterbender looked up smirking, her ego boosted as she watched her lover's arms and legs tremble from their session. "I do this for your pleasure, but also for mine. I'll stop if you're done though my love" Lin could only nod weakly. Kya got up and ran her fingers through the bed officers now sweaty and snarly hair, planting a kiss on her soft rosy lips. "Does my pretty girl need anything? food or water? maybe some wine?" Kya whispered,l softly into the chief's ear. "Wine sounds great. All I need is you though." she replyed softly, still partly in a daze of endorphins and other hormones causing her to feel all mushy inside.

"I'm going to run us a bath and get that wine. Stay here, I'll get you when everything's ready." Lin nodded and let Kya escape from her grasp as she pulled a blanket over her cold bare body not even bothering to pull her clothes back on. Kya walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, making sure it was hot like Lin liked and adding their favorite scented soap. She dimmed the lights and lit some candles before leaving to grab the wine, pouring two large glasses and setting them down where they would be easiest to reach from inside them tub. The Waterbender made her back to the living room to find Lin snuggled up in a blanket trying not to fall asleep as she ready the daily news.

"Tired?" Kya teased. Lin jolted awake once again and stared happily at her girlfriend. "No, I was just... okay maybe a little. It's kind of your fault you know." Kya wiggled her eyebrows causing Lin to burst out laughing, the Waterbender helped her slightly sore girlfriend to the bathroom, letting her get undressed and comfortable in the warm bubbly water. "What are you doing?" Lin whined as Kya brushed through her hair in front of the mirror. "I'm brushing my hair. Is there a problem?" Kya said knowing the answer. "Two big problems." The Waterbender felt a smile creep from the edges of her lips. "oh really? you're going to have to elaborate." Lin sighed, knowing her girlfriend was simply teasing her at this point. "Will you just strip and join me already?" Lin huffed as she made her best faux angry face. She was never able to be really, truly mad at Kya no matter how much she wanted to.

"Well why didn't you just say so" Kya smirked as she peeled her shirt off slowly making sure to give her lover a show, then ubuttoning her pants and pulling them down and off. throwing the clothes into a bundle of the floor. Moving onto her panties and pulling them down a tiny bit, letting the slide the rest of the way down to her ankles before stepping out of them and kicking them off to the side. She slowly unclipped her lacy white bra letting it fall to the floor. "Sometimes I forget just how lucky I am" Lin stuttered breathlessly as her lover stepped into the tub. "I could say the exact same thing" Kya sighed. as Lin found her perch on her girlfriend's tan chest sipping wine and collectively clearing their minds for the first time in weeks.

After an hour or so the pair decided to get out of the tub. They both dressed in minimal clothing, Lin in a T-shirt and underwear, and Kya in her bralette and shorts. "I'm hungry, can we order some food?" Lin asked her lover as they sat on the couch while Kya went through her routine of playing with Lin's hair. The Waterbender turned to grab the rotary phone swinging the dial for the number of the restaurant that had become memorized because of how often they ordered in. 

Kya sat on the phone for a minute as it rang when a perky young woman answered.

"Kwongs Cuisine, what can I get for you?" 

"Hi, can I get two spicy noodle bowls, steamed dumplings, and half a dozen kale cookies?"

"Of course that'll be 23 yuans, where will we be sending the deliver to?"

"4th avenue, Wolfbats Apartment Complex, Apartment #3."

"Alright I'm sending it out now, have a good one"

"You too"

Kya continued to braid and do her girlfriend's hair and leave soft kisses on her forehead as the radio played until there was a knock on the door. The healer pulled on a shirt, grabbed some cash and opened the door exchanging the food for the money. She placed the food on the coffee table and unboxed everything letting the delicious smell waft into the air. "This is delicious" the metalbender groaned as she piled another bite of food into her mouth. "Have you tried the dumplings yet? spirits I swear they get better everytime!" 

As the two finished their food and cleaned their plates Kya decided she wanted to take Lin out. "Baby, let's go to the park" Lin glanced over at her lover who seemed estatic at the idea. "okay" she shrugged, if Kya wanted to go she was more than happy to join. It'd be nice to get fresh air anyway. They made their way out of the small apartment and down the city streets having to stop every so often when Kya spotted something cool at a flea market. "Kya what even is that?" the waterbender looked at her girlfriend as if she was crazy and pointed to the small object on the flimsy table. "It's a fancy cheese grater, I think we should get it. It'd be useful" she said proudly. "Babe, we can't afford fancy cheese" Lin chuckled as Kya rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the street, finally making their way to the park after their various pit stops.

Kya smiled as she felt Lin's hand creep around her's. Over the weeks Lin had become even more comfortable with physical touch than ever, at least with the healer that is. They crossed through the bridge in Republic City park and watched as turtle duck floats went by with couples riding them. "One day when my salary is higher, I'm taking you out on one of those." Lin exclaimed as she pointed to the romantic floats. "I can't wait. until then we always have eachother and that's all we need." Lin smiled softly, she'd wanted to give Kya everything and anything to make her happy. Somehow, to her suprise Kya always assured her that Lin was all the Waterbender needed. She'd never understand how someone as simple as her could make someone as amazing as Kya happy. But she'd always be thankful for the way things went.

"Can we head back? I'm tired" Lin asked softly leaning against her lover's shoulder looking at the sunset while watching small boats pass them on the water. "Let's go." Kya whispered, they headed back to the apartment buildings throwing some pajamas on and crawling into bed. "thank you for today" Lin whispered and gave small little kisses on her girlfriend's neck and cheek. "It felt good to forget everything for awhile". Kya stared at the content Earthbender falling asleep in her arms, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I think i'm ready to write that letter" She muttered softly. "Tommorow" Kya groaned, pulling her in closer. 

"Tommorow" The Earthbender happily agreed.


	16. Lin’s letter and Kya’s day out

Dear Suyin,

I know we haven't talked since the day of the accident. Part of that is my fault, so much has happened since you left I'm not sure how much you know. I guess for my sake I'll start with the lighter news, me and Kya started dating a few months ago. I got really lucky with her and I'm doing great. I hope you're doing well too... 

Now for the not so great news, Uncle Sokka recently passed protecting whoever the next avatar is, he was aprehending criminals when one of them took him by suprise. He was outnumbered and murdered. I didn't see you at the funeral and honestly I don't know how much contact you've had with mom.

Speaking of mom, she ran away. I don't know if she had contacted you in anyway but I thought it'd be best to tell you. If you hear from her please write me. I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person, I don't think either of us are ready for that. I love you little sister, please take care of yourself.

your sister, Lin.

"What do you think" Lin whispered as the Waterbender placed the letter she had just finished reading back on the table. She took a big gulp of her coffee as the tan woman smiled at her lightly. "It's good. Do you want me to send it out?" Everytime Lin thought her lover couldn't get to know her better she always managed to prove her wrong. "how do you always know when I'm nervous?" Kya snickered, peppering kisses on the officer's mid-length dark hair as she got up and placed her mug into the sink. "You're clenching your fists and your eyebrows are scrunched up." Lin looked down at her hands that had turned a light shade of pink from squeezing so tightly. Quickly forcing herself to relax herself from the now painful grip. "I don't know why this is so scary." the Earthbender grumbled softly as she stood up to grab an envelope from the counter.

"You went through something scary Lin. You have to work through it. You can't keep shoving everything down like you used to. I won't let you." Lin knew it was true. Kya made her talk about everything, even if she didn't feel like sharing her thoughts and feelings the Waterbender always managed to coax them out. "Yeah yeah, I need to stay in touch with my feelings... blah blah blah... something about my aura. You really spent way too much time with aunt Ty Lee as a kid." Kya couldn't help but chuckle remebering vacations spent on Ember Island with the family- where Kya and her favorite aunt became close over the many years. Ty Lee had taught her about auras, and other spiritual and "girly" stuff. Lin, on the other hand took more of a liking to Aang and Sokka- she immersed herself in bending. Constantly training and pushing herself to the limits. "Better than what you did. I can't even count the amount of times I had to scold you amd the adults for letting yourself get too beat up. Spirits, Lin sometimes I still do." 

Lin sighed as she finished encasing the letter into the envelope. Licking the dry paper at the seam and closing it tightly. "It just... It felt better than thinking about it. I didn't have anyone to talk to" the Waterbender frowned slightly. "You had me. You always have me" Lin felt the heat rush up to her face as her girlfriend walked closer and wrapped her hands around her waist. She quickly melted into her arms, letting her head rest on the little spot on the corner of the Waterbender's neck that she had made her own. "Kya..." Lin whispered softly as they went to sit on the couch for a while before the officer went to work and the healer went to run errands. "Do you ever miss your dad? I mean of course you miss him but you never talk about it. Does it still make you sad?" The Waterbender's demeanor quickly changed from upbeat to montoned making Lin regret the choice to ask. "You don't have to talk about it if-" she started, hoping to fix the damage she'd already caused.

"I miss him everyday" Kya croaked out softly as a tear trickled down her face. Lin quickly wiped the stream of tears flowing down her face away and pulled her closer. "I remember the months after he died, I tryed to stay positive. I told myself that there's a new avatar and in some capacity I'll always have him with me. But-" she choked out weakly. Lin knew what she wanted to say- it wouldn't be enough; it never felt like enough even for Lin, waiting for a stranger to take over the role of the person who helped raise them. "I'm so sorry baby. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kya shrugged, she hadn't really thought about it since the day she got the news, she never gave herself the time and quite frankly she didn't want to work through the sadness she felt.

-Flashback-

"Master Katara.... Master Katara!" The tired mother looked up sadly from her seat in the hospital. An older man who looked to be about her own age entered the room filled with only a select few people; Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and herself. "Is he okay?" the man looked away for just a moment to gather himself. "It might be time to come and say your goodbyes." Kya turned first to her mom who had tears in her eyes yet still managed to comfort the youngest sibling. Kya's heart broke as she made the realization that he would have to cope with the same struggle Aang did; he was the last Airbender. She quickly jumped over to Bumi who stood there silently staring at the ground and wrapped him in an embrace. "You always know when I need a hug" he sniffled softly.

"Mom?" Kya said softly as the doctor began to lead the way. "Come on. Dad wouldn't want us to be sad." She managed to choke out. It was true, Aang wished many things for his friends and family- Happiness was one of the most important.

As the months dragged on the young Waterbender managed to distract herself by taking extra shifts at the hospital. "Kya! you're overworking yourself" her mom would scold when her daughter sorely trudged into the house late at night to finish the rest of her daily chores. "I'm fine." she would mutter coldly loathing the hypocrisy of her mothers words as if the master Waterbender didn't stay up all day and night doing chores, cleaning, and cooking to avoid the very same thing she was. "Tenzin and Bumi have all sat down and talked to me since... that day. You act like you're fine but you're hiding your feelings. You're doing more harm than good." all the young healer did was walk away. 

"How can I talk to her about it? She won't understand. I'm supposed to be the happy, upbeat one. I'm not supposed to still be this upset and angry- It's been months and everyone's moving on and trying to find the next avatar. Even Tenzin!" She thought to herself angrily night after night.

-Flashback Over-

"I didn't really tell anyone how I felt. I'm supposed to be happy all the time. People rely on that and I needed to be there for them." it was Kya's way of not having to deal with the grief she felt; for her it was complicated and weird. She had never been extremely close with her father, because of her Waterbending she'd naturally spent more time with Katara. Seeing her dad on that hospital bed almost killed her, but she didn't want anyone to see because she didn't think it affected her as much- or atleast it shouldn't have. How could her pain relate to her brother's? He'd just lost the last of his culture; and now the fate of that very culture rested on his shoulders. Her mom had lost he love of her life and her bestfriend. 

"You don't have to be okay all the time. I'll be here for you when you need me. Always." Lin could feel the Waterbender shaking in her arms. "You have to get to work love" she croaked. "I'll take the day off-" "No you won't, I have to spend the day at the farmers market anyway I'll be fine. Go catch some bad guys." the Earthbender hated the thought of leaving Kya alone, especially after what happened. "Are you sure? I can come with I don't want to leave you alone" the Waterbender raised her head up letting her lips slide against the officers. Lin allowed herself to melt for a moment as she felt teeth tug at her bottom lip, and quickly pulled away. "Hey, answer my question. I'm not that easy to get rid of." she scolded jokingly. "I'll be okay. I guess I just need to talk about him more. I do feel a little bit better." Lin smiled softly and handed her the letter. "I should get going then. I love you so much, if you need anything you come to the station. Promise?" Kya nodded as Lin rushed into her arms once again.

Squeezing her tight like she always did in the mornings, she dreaded mornings when she had to leave Kya alone all day. Especially when heavy topics like this came up, the Waterbender rarely chose to talk about things that made her upset; Lin was grateful she had finally opened up although she pondered if there was more to the story than what Kya had already confessed. "I'll probably visit for lunch. See you then?" Kya asked as she leaned in for a kiss. Lin couldn't help but fall deeper into it this time taking in Kya's warmth as her own. "I gotta bounce. I love you." Kya whispered as she broke the kiss much to Lin's dissapointment but the Waterbender made sure she planted a kiss on the side of her lovers cheek. "I love you more" Lin shouted as Kya left their apartment.

The first thing Kya did put the letter into their mailbox, she rose the little red signal that would let whoever picked up their mail know that this special piece of paper needed to be delivered. Kya made her way quickly through the crowded streets of people to the grocery store. It was a small building that supplied cheap goods like fruit and veggies. She grabbed a paper bag and started piling necessities into it, after it was packed full of what they needed for the month she waited in line until she was met by a young woman who looked to be of Fire Nation nationality. She set the basket on a scale so she coulf determine the price of Kya's bill. "That'll be 45 yuans." she chirped even a little too happily for Kya who was feeling slightly better than she had earlier in the morning. She dug through her wallet quickly pulling out the right amount of coins, placing them in the woman's hand, and grabbing the bag of food. She made her way back home to unpack the goods and clean up a little bit but something caught her eye on the next block over.

A small farmers market had been set up with a few shops on each side of the street. She figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out- they had extra money from Lin's recent promotions and they needed things to decorate the living space with anyways. She walked over to the first stand that was filled to the brim with wax candles, soaps, and other novelties. Kya decided against buying more of these items since she'd already had a bathroom full of these types of things from travels she had been on around the world years prior. She moved onto the next stand that was set up much differently; she walked inside of the structure similar to a large tent. The smell of sweets hit her nose instantly and she couldn't help but spend a couple yuans buying her and Lin's favorite treats, egg custard tarts.

-Flashback-

"Kids, Come inside for a treat!" The Air Nomad's voice rang out loud enough for them to hear. Suddenly six children could be seen running towards the house. Aang and Katara couldn't be happier- It wasn't often they had all the kids together in one place. "What did you make Uncle Aang?" the youngest little Earthbender asked intently, all the other kids looked at the young man for an answer. "Well I made a special cuisine called egg custard tarts. They are an Earth Kingdom specialty actually." Kya looked over at Lin who was tapping at the substance hesitantly with her fork. The young Waterbender shoveled a big bite into her mouth smiling as the sweet substance melted on her tounge. "Try it Linny! It's good!" a bright blush appeared on the Earthbender's face as she slowly brought the fork to her mouth. Her displeased manner quickly turned into a cheeky smile when she realized how good the dish tasted. "Told you!" Kya proclaimed. "Yeah yeah. You're right" Lin admitted as she watched her friend smile and laugh at her, she couldn't help but joining in on all the fun.

-Flash back over-

Kya stared at the small package filled with simple pastries. She felt sadness at the memories of her father- in the kitchen making the delectables any time they had guests over. Everybody in the family loved them, but more so everyone in the family loved Aang, when he died it became hard to be able to look at the pastries that once gave them so much happinesses without coming undone with sadness. It even bonded Lin and Kya- her first memory of her lover had been sitting at the table together playing Pai-Sho and snacking on the sweet treats while the other kids played outside on the beach. Lin opted out because she had thought it was too cold- maybe she'd been right but the family still called her a grump. Kya had offered to stay with her, she wasn't completely sure why the Waterbender just didn't think the beach would be fun without her. Looking back on the memory now it was obvious that she'd had a crush on Lin even early on.

She made her way to the final stand that was full of books and other academic keepsakes, She'd always loved coming to little stores like this reading about things that happened all over the world had been fascinating to her since she was a little girl. Maybe the very thing that sparked her intrest was the epic stories she had heard about from her parents, aunts, uncles, and practically everyone who'd stop her at galas she attended in her father's honor. She'd heard about Wan Shi Tong's Library, the Spirit World, and how her talked to an ancient lion turtle. This was one of the things that made her ache to to travel the world as she did for a year to her mom's own dismay- coming back when she heard news of her father's sickness.

As she treaded through the shelves flipping through books about different avatars from the past, cookbooks, nation histories, and much more something caught her attention. A scroll much like the Waterbending one her mother had in her house but this one was various shades of warm oranges and yellows instead of the modern looking one Katara had. Her mouth nearly dropped to the floor as she came closer to realize she'd found an authentic Airbending scroll. "Spirits, today is going to be emotional if stuff like this keeps happening." she muttered and made her way over to the register, not even bothering to check the price of the antique. Whatever price it was- it'd be worth it. If she left this here chances are she'd never see anything like it ever again.

"An airbending scroll huh? You a fan of Avatar Aang?" the stocky older man chuckled. The Waterbender all but sighed "I guess you could say that" she said weakly. "That's 20 yuans" Kya quickly threw the money on the table turning around and heading the opposite way with her belongings as tears streamed down her face. She watched as people glanced over at her in the street as but she didn't care, it wasn't their buisness and she knew she deserved the right to be upset. After a couple of minutes her bags dropped as she fumbled with her keys and unlocked the door to her apartment. She rushed in, set the bags on the counter and headed to the bathroom. She turned the fauctet and splashed cold water to her face making sure to wipe of her light makeup that had been taken away by tears.

Kya patted her face with a towel looking in the mirror at her face that had a pink flush to it now. "I'm okay- Everythings okay." she repeated to herself over and over again until eventually she said it with confidence instead of ache. She opened their empty fridge and started unpacking the groceries into their respective places- making sure to orginize how Lin liked it, smirking at the thought of how comical the Earthbender could be when it came to how she liked her things orginized. She remebered when they first moved in Lin would move everything Kya had set down to a different spot and she'd retort by calling her girlfriend a neat freak. After all the groceries were put away she found a nice spot on the wall to hang up the scroll where everyone would be able to see it, she clipped it onto the wall in such a way that it would not rip or wrinkle the paper. The Waterbender spent a moment admiring the forms shown on the scripture as memories of her watching her father and Tenzin practice for hours on end using the same techniques.

She wondered what her life would have been like if she was an Airbender instead of her brother. Would she have been closer to Aang? She knew it was a selfish but inevitable thought. There was no doubt in her mind that Bumi had wondered the same on more than one occasion. But she wasn't an Airbender, she was a Waterbender and that should have been good enough right? It wasn't like she didn't love Waterbending. She loved it more than she could probably ever love another element and it wasn't like her father wasn't close with her. Aang was the first person she had come out to, and the first to wholeheartedly accept her without question. Yes, there was a strike of tension and akward silence between the two but that wasn't out of lack of love- it was simply because they didn't have much to relate too. Tenzin was the same way with Katara, really the only thing they had in common was their temper and Bumi- well he didn't really have much in common with either parents.

The Waterbender finally got back up and went to pack some lunch to take over to the station. She opened the fridge- pulling out bread, meat, and veggies. Laying them out on the table and making up the sandwiches and wrapping them up nicely, she pulled two bottles of water from the fridge and wrapped up a few of the egg custard tarts in a plastic baggie. She piled the food into a small basket and made her way down the streets. After a couple of blocks of walking she finally made it to the station, she couldn't help but stare at the enormous statue of Toph, she tried to ignore the curiosity she had regarding the whole situation but she just couldn't- where would she have even gone? Her aunt was a recluse when it came to people outside the Gaang she mostly kept to herself. Was she just traveling aimlessly hoping to find a place other than Republic City? And what good would it do not to let anyone vist? To just leave with no warning?

She sighed, making her way up the stairs and into the building. She walked past the front desk by now the lady working there didn't even bother to stop her, she made her way to Lin's office. Knocking gently on the door. "Come in" a stern voice rang out. She opened the door slowly peaking in. "Please go easy on me officer, I'm innocent!" she teased. Lin rolled her eyes as she urged the Waterbender to close the door behind her and sit down on the couch she'd gotten set up in the office, she eagerly shoved her paperwork into the side of her desk and made her way to sit next to the healer. "How was your day?" Lin said softly while tucking a few strands of long black hair behind her ear and plancing warm lips onto her cheek. "Better... you won't believe the things I found at the market today." Lin opened the basket of food and unpacked the snadwiches and the custards. "Oh my spirits Kya!" Lin rambled as she stared happily at the pastry. "W- where did you even find these?" Kya told her all about the day at the market and how she found that scroll and the pastry from their respective childhoods.

Lin couldn't help but gawk. What were the odds that an original Airbending scroll could be found at a simple market? And for a measly twenty yuans? It seemed like a miracle. "I'm glad you had a good day, I was worried leaving you home. I really didn't want to." Lin sighed softly as she looked into piercing blue eyes. "I did. It was a good day. I'll be okay- now eat up." Kya demanded looking down at the untouched sandwich. "Sorry- I just wanted to make sure you were okay first. You're sure everythings okay now?" Kya looked up to the Metalbender. She didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want to say anything concerning- she really did feel better.

"Everything's not okay... but it is better, I'll get through it. We'll get through all of this." Lin swiftly leaned in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck. "Let's go home" she whispered. Kya quickly pulled away with a look of confusion plastered on her face. "it's only 1:00, you don't get off till 5:00" Kya said, wondering what she was up too. Lin shrugged her shoulders "I took a half day- I do have like a million vacation days saved. I regretted leaving the house this morning and I'm not letting you go back home alone weather you're fine or not." She proclaimed proudly. "Who knew Lin Beifong was such a romantic!" Kya cooed as she took a bite out of a pastry and eagerly packed the leftovers back into the bag she had brought. Lin excitedly led them out of the station, saying goodbye to her fellow co-workers and even introducing Kya to a few of them. Kya couldn't help but blush as the Earthbender took her hand and proudly said "Hey Lee, this is my girlfriend Kya. Kya? This is one of my co-workers. A real pain in my ass." The three laughed and Kya gladly shook hands with the young officer. 

They quickly walked back to the apartment, throwing their shoes off and laying on the couch. "Your turn with the radio" Kya reminded. Lin let out a sound of excitement and quickly tuned into the pro-bending station as the Waterbender knew she would. She had become more familiar with some of the sports jargon but from time to time Lin would still have to explain why a certain move was a foul, or remind her how the point system worked. Kya started the routine they had done every night in the weeks since they moved in together, she'd take out Lin's tight bun. Brush through all the tangles and get all the excess product she used throughout the day to keep her hair manageable. "You're so pretty" Kya murmered as she leaned down planting small little kisses on her lover's forehead. "I love when you let me play with your hair" she sighed as her hands laced through the dark locks. Lin could feel herself melting into Kya's lap more and more as she rambled on in her sleepy voice. "Only for you" Lin whispered.

Kya felt her lips curl into a dorky grin knowing that she was the only person who Lin ever let see her this way. She liked that, the thought of being intimate with her soulmate in such a way no one else ever could. Lin felt the same way, although Kya was a much more open person. Today only proved to her that the Waterbender was more than willing to talk about things she never talked about with anyone else. She felt a since of security as Kya laid back onto the couch, her hands still caressing the Earthbender's scalp. A few minutes went by until Kya realized the Earthbender had fallen asleep resting between her legs. "I guess officer grumps must have been pretty tired." she thought to herself as she dozed off listening to the last of a random pro-bending match.


	17. Family and an idea

"Is that what I think it is?!" Tenzin gasped loudly as he made his way into the couples small apartment, staring at the parchment carefully hanging on the wall. Kya and Lin had decided to invite Katara and the family over to celebrate the two officialy moving into their new house. "It is, found it at a farmers market can you believe it?" Kya said proudly. She had grown particularly fond of the antique, and studied it anytime she had a bad day, or when feelings of sadness about her father had returned. "When is Lin going to be here?" Katara asked as she turned the corner to observe the object her children were staring at. Her smile widened slightly when she saw the pictures of a man Airbending that reminded her of her late husband. "She's probably on her way back now." 

The Waterbender went to the kitchen to start preparing supper only to find her older brother rumaging through the fridge and various cabinets. "Bumi, what in the spirits are you doing?" she asked as she started closing all the things he'd left wide open. "Looking for food. I'm starvinggg" he groaned with a whiney tone that reminded Kya of the toddlers she tended to during long shifts at the hospital. "Here, don't spoil your dinner." Kya responded as she threw a fruit at him, hitting his shoulder with a hard thud. "Ouch!" the eldest brother yelled. "You're fine- Lin! when did you get home!" Kya yelped as she noticed the Metalbender who had walked through the door moments earlier. "Just a second ago. Did uou not see me? or were you to busy pummeling your brother?" she teased as she kissed her lover's cheek. "I'm going to go to the bedroom and freshen up. I'll be right back."

Lin walked past Bumi who was biting into a large apple, giving him a shoulder punch as acknowledgment leaving the boy firmly grasping the same shoulder the Waterbender had hurt earlier. "GAH! what is with you women and hurting me!" she could only chuckle as she shook her hand off and continued down the hallway.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Kya asked, looking at the boys who were each distracted by their own things. She huffed and looked over to her mother. "mom?" she quickly realized her mom hadn't said a word since she had entered their apartment. "Where did you say you got this? A farmers market?" Kya nodded and met her mom who let out a small laugh as she massaged her temples. "I remember your father spent years looking for artifacts like these... He would be so proud that you found one." by this time Tenzin and Bumi had tuned into the conversation, both nodding their heads in agreement. "I miss him so much." she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over to see her younger brother smiling at her. "We know. We miss him too, he's been reborn but...". "It's not the same." she finished Tenzin's thoughts almost seamlessly. 

Lin quickly closed the door to their bedroom, metalbent her uniform into the closet, and started a shower. She peeled off the layers she had underneath and stepped into the warm water. She sighed as she felt heat rush over her body turning her pale skin a soft pink color. She scrubbed her hair with shampoo and conditioner, making sure to use the kind Kya always compliemented the smell of when she laid down in bed after a late night shower. Then she scrubbed the sweat and grime of a long day's work off of her body, stepped out and quickly dressed into a casual outfit. The Earthbender headed towards the door when she heard a soft knock. "Kya I think we're past the knocking stage" she snickered as she swung the door open. 

Tenzin stood shyly in the door way, Lin could only glare at him in confusion. "I figured we weren't. Can we talk?" Lin nodded and walked back into the room, closing the door behind them. "I wanted to apologize for how things turned out. I did that day, but it wasn't as sincere as it should have been- I could come up with a million excuses but the point is what I did wasn't okay. I'm sorry Lin." the Metalbender stood there for a moment watching the arrow-headed man ramble on about his apology. "Tenzin- I'm over it. We've both moved on and I think we both knew it wasn't going to work out either way, we are very different people and we've always wanted different things" Lin said as she walked over to the door. "I'm not mad anymore. Let's just move on." Lin could tell even before they broke up that their time was running out, Tenzin wanted kids and for good reason. He was the last Airbender, it made complete sense that he would want to reproduce, especially to maintain his culture. The Earthbender in actuality hadn't thought about what happened in months until the youngest had brought it up.

"Friends?" Tenzin said in an almost inaudible whisper. "Friends." she sighed. "Now get out." she demanded as she noticed Tenzin sitting on her and Kya's bed. The Airbender quickly made his way out of the room followed by Lin who walked over to the Waterbender by the stove cooking up a Southern Water Tribe meal with a side of Tofu for the vegetarian of the family. "Hey baby. Did you take a shower? you should have waited until later tonight." Kya whined quitely enough so no one else would hear. She loved joining the Earthbender in a hot shower and did it as often as she could. "sorry couldn't wait. I stink after work." she said through kisses. Kya couldn't help but giggle, she was absolutely right- there were many nights she had to force the Earthbender to go take a shower after a long day at work when she'd plop tiredly onto bed and a waft of body odor would seep into the healers nose. "This is true." she responded. "Do you need any help in here?" Lin asked as she went to pull out her apron. "No, you go catch up. I'll give you a holler if anything comes up." Lin headed out to the living room and set up a game of Pai-sho upon Bumi's request.

"You're cheating!" Bumi whined as he moved a piece to the right, allowing Lin to maintain the upperhand. "You're just mad because I'm winning." she teased as Bumi played his turn once again. "I call next turn!" Tenzin declared. Lin smiled at the board for a moment before yelling out "You won't have to wait long cause Bumi just lost!" as she moved her piece swiftly, and took out the last of Bumi's weak set up. "who's the Pai-Sho champ? cmon say it!" Kya turned the corner hoping to see what the racket was about only to find her eldest brother with a pouty face and crossed arms. "you are..." he groaned. Tenzin quickly got up and took the Earthbender's place in beating Bumi at his favorite game. After a few rounds the future commander declared he quit, his excuse being he wasn't going to play with a bunch of cheaters. "Oh don't be such a stiff Bumi! It's not their fault you suck!" the Waterbender chimed in from the kitchen. "Oh shut up Kya! I could beat you with my hands behind my back!" Bumi retorted. 

"Hey Lin? I actually do need help with this next step." the Earthbender quickly excused herself from her seat next to Katara and made her way into the kitchen. "Can you grab that pot? and the cooking spoon?" she nodded quickly and turned to the Waterbender who poured chopped up veggies into the big pot along with meat and noodles. "Check on the tofu?" Kya sighed as she reached up to the spice cabinet which required her to hop on her tiptoes in order to reach what she needed even with her tall frame. "of course" Lin giggled as she took the glass covering off the pan and leaned down to smell the small blocks of food that were simmering in various oils and spices. "it looks great babe." Lin whispered. "Everything's ready. Can you get the table set?" 

Lin nodded and walked over to grab plates, forks and napkins setting them all at the appropriate spots and setting out wine glasses for everyone but Tenzin who didn't like the taste of the red liquid. "What a stiff" Kya teased at her younger brother. "Yeah, you already don't eat meat- are you trying to kill any remaining sense of happiness in your life?" Bumi added. This merely started Tenzin on a rant about the benefits vegetarianism can have on your health and the negative affects of alcohol in the long run. "Well mom is old and she drinks wine, she seems fine!" Bumi snorted as if that proved his point. "Bumi! don't call mom old!" Kya scoffed, lightening up when she noticed her mom snickering. She smiled when she felt her lover place her hand gently on her thigh, "You okay?" the Earthbender whispered softly. "more than okay."

After some time the family left the house leaving Kya and Lin alone with their nightly routine. "Hey Lin? you're probably gonna think i'm crazy..." she stated as her fingertips massaged her lover's scalp. "Crazy was part of the deal, was it not?" she chuckled in response. "well I was thinking, you just got a huge raise- and I started working part time so we're getting more comfortable, money wise. We should go on a vacation..." silence filled the air for a couple of moments. "I like the sound of that- where would you want to go though?" she asked. "well I was thinking we could go see uncle Zuko, Aunt Mai, and Izumi." Lin's eyes widened at the thought of seeing her favorite aunt, she remembered spending the night in the royal palace one time when she was little, Mai had made her and Izumi spicy fire noodles and taught her to play Pai-Sho like the Fire lady would play with Suki when they were teens.

"that sounds great! We haven't seen them in so long, we saw uncle Zuko but that wasn't really in the best... circumstances." Lin sighed, once again reminded of Sokka. "Hey... It's okay. Come here, we're gonna plan a fun get away for the two of us. We'll rent a hotel near the palace and visit. It's going to be so much fun love." Kya babbled as she opened her arms allowing the Earthbender to climb on top of her and wrap herself comfortably around the healer. "I can't wait" Lin whispered as she snuggled up against her lover's chest.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey uncle Zuko. Me and Lin are taking a vacation to the Fire Nation, we were wondering if we could take a visit while we're up there." 

Lin rustled on the couch as she awoke to the sound of Kya whispering on the phone. She wasn't sure exactly what time it was, all she knew was that it was too early for the Waterbender to be out of her grasp. She stumbled over to the chair she was sitting on, still wrapped in a large blanket wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled her head into the crook of the Waterbender's neck, listening to Zuko talk. "That sounds great! Shall I set you two up a room?" he asked. Lin smiled at the extremely apparent excitement in her uncle's tone. "That won't be necessary. We'll check into a hotel." the Waterbender tried to hold in her giggles as she felt Lin kissing her neck and tugging her hand "bed." she whispered into the Waterbender's free ear. "Okay, when will we be seeing you?" Zuko asked. "Sometime next month, me and Lin have to take the appropriate days off for work." she responded happily. "Splendid, can't wait to see my nieces. You two have a great day." 

"You too, tell Mai and Izumi we said hi." Kya added. "Of course. Good bye Kya." the Waterbender turned around and picked Lin up off the ground. Causing a gasp to leave her mouth. "We're going on a vacation!" Kya sang and fell onto the couch with the Earthbender still on top of her. "In a whole month!" Lin whined tiredly as she positioned herself comfortably inbetween her girlfriend's legs, using her stomach as a pillow. "go back to bed sleepy head" Kya teased as she picked up her favorite book and kissed the officer on the forehead. Eventually having to give up on reading when her tired eyes demanded more sleep.


	18. The Fire Nation 1/3

"Baby get up! We gotta head out soon!" Kya yelled from the living room. She was packing the last of their things into a large bag, getting ready to leave on a Fire Nation ship Firelord Zuko had sent for them. After a few minutes with no response she called out once again. "Hey! Sleepy head! Come on you need to get up"

She sighed and walked over to the room, finding Lin cuddled up on her side of the bed, wrapped in a thick layer of blankets like usual. The Waterbend climbed onto the bed and gently lifted the blanket off of her and planted open mouthed kisses on her back and neck. She smiled onto the Earthbender's skin when she heard a soft groan followed by emerald eyes turning towards her. "Morning" Lin whined through a long stretch. "Time to get up Linny" she cooed softly as she pulled the stray hairs away from the Earthbender's hair. "okayyy" she sighed.

"Go get dressed" Kya grinned as Lin stood up from the bed in only her undergarments. Shamelessly admiring the way the light shined on her skin, and how her muscles moved as she lifted herself up and moved towards the dresser. "Are you hungry?" Kya asked. "Not really, no." Lin said. The Waterbender rolled her eyes, she often had to remind her girlfriend to keep herself hydrated and fueled properly. Lin had never really been taught how to take care of herself properly so as a result of having to much freedom she ended up ignoring her own body. "Too bad- I'm making you food." Kya declared. "If you were going to make me something either way then why ask?" Lin complained. "Because I love you and you need to eat- and I like to let you think you have a choice in these things."

Lin smiled to herself as Kya left the room. It was nixe to have some one care enough to force her to do those things, as weird as that sounds. It's what she needed when she was younger. She pulled on her comfiest clothes fit for a couple day trip on a boat, brushed through her unruly hair, and did her daily stretches and morning workout. Making her way downstairs as the smell of pancakes and fried seal jerky filled her nose. "mmm Kya. I love when you cook for me." she groaned as she opened the fridge. "You want milk or juice?" the healer took a moment to decide before settling, Lin admired the way her face scrunched up as she thought. "Juice please." Kya chirped as she plated the food. Making sure the Earthbender grabbed her breakfast first, then sitting down across from her at the table. 

Lin read from a newspaper while taking occasional bites of the food, every so often she'd peak up from her reading to lock eyes with the Waterbender. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. "Baby, it's been almost a year since we... you know." the Earthbender suddenly dropped her paper in realization that she'd been dating her girlfriend for a little less than a year now. "We have... it seems like time has sped by..." she could feel the blush running up to her cheeks. "You should let me take you out to eat at a nice restaurant when we get to the Fire Nation. Anywhere you want." Lin stated. "Why can't I take YOU out?" Kya whined. "Because I thought of it first." Lin giggled, sticking her tounge out at the Waterbender.

When the happy couple finished eating their food they made their way out to the port to find a large Fire Nation ship. "Woah, I guess we won't have to worry about being comfortable." Kya exclaimed, as she watched Lin gawk at the large ship. "Hi, I'm Kya and this is Lin Beifong. We're supposed to travel to the Fire Nation on this ship can we get on?" the guard stopped the Waterbender momentarily. "Of course, just let me check one thing." He pulled out a piece of paperwork, nodded his head and motioned his arm forward allowing the pair to head onto the ship.

The same guard escorted them to a room moments later. "This will be your room for the next day or two until we get to our destination. If you need anything at all just grab me or one of the other guards." The Waterbender bowed in respect followed by Lin and allowed the guard to be on his way. Lin sat on the bed and strectched out- it was a small twin sized bed. "Looks like I'm getting extra good cuddles tonight" Kya chirped happily. "You get extra good cuddles anytime you want" the Earthbender chuckled. She watched as Kya sauntered towards her, sitting on her lap. "I am good at getting my way." she groaned into her lovers ear. Nipping at her jawline, and placing wet kisses all the way down her neck. "Spirits Kya..." Lin choked out. "Lock the door chief " the healer whispered. With a flick of her wrist the metal deadbolt was turned, locking the door from the inside.

"You're so hot. I've been wanting to tear this uniform off since we left the house." the Water whispered sending goosebumps down the officer's back. "mmm? I'd like to see that." she teased, knowing the reaction she'd get from Kya. Before she knew it her hands were pinned above her head, Kya desperately tugged at her shirt- pulling it up and off of the Earthbender's body. "Can I touch you more?" she whispered softly, kissing Lin's ear as she waited for an answer. "pleaseee" the Metalbender groaned as she felt small hands dance around her waist and a hand slip through the elastic waist band of her leggings. Kya smirked at she felt the warmth puddled in between her legs. "Does this turn you on?" she growled. "I think you know the answer to that." Lin smirked, wrapping her hands around the Waterbender's neck and pulling her closer.

Kya's hands slowly gave attention to all of her lover's most sensitive areas earning soft whines and whimpers. "Does that make my love feel good?" Kya whispered as she stoked her clit up and down slowly. Kya had grown accustomed to taking their sessions with a more slow and soft tone when the Earthbender bottomed, which happened to be often. Lin could only let out a sigh of approval as she fisted a ball of long black hair. Lin melted as Kya suckled on the crook of her neck, right in the sweet spot that made her lose her breath every time. "M-more. please." Kya smirked into long wet kisses, making sure to leave marks across the pale skin. "But I like teasing you." she whispered softly. "Let me take my sweet time. I'll make it worth your while. I promise. Deal?" Lin groaned but eventually agreed. 

She could feel her body shutter with excitement with every piece of clothing the Waterbender peeled off her aching body. Lin couldn't help but stare lustfully as she watched Kya got up and shimmied out of her sweats. "You're beautiful." the Eartbender groaned as she sat up. "That's my line, now lay back and let me take care of you." she gladly obeyed and laid back onto the bed allowing Kya to climb on top, straddling her lap. She smirked as she felt two strong hands slide across her rear. "I wouldn't get too excited yet." Kya warned. "too late."

Just as Kya began to touch Lin in all the ways she ached, slowly making her way down to her womanhood a large bang rang out. Followed by a thud that sent the Waterbender toppling off the small bed. "Shit!" Kya yelped. "What in Vaatu was that?" Lin groaned. A sudden knock on the door made both of them jump up, quickly rushing to pull their clothes back on. The waterbender unlocked the bolt and swang the door open. "There was a malfunction with the ship. Sorry about the sudden course change. Is everyone all right." Kya winced at the throbbing ache on the top of her head. "We're doing great." she choked out, slamming the door in the guards face. "Well that ruined the mood." She grumbled, walking over and laying next to Lin pulled her close and kissed the part of her head she fell on. 

"Is your head okay?" she asked softly planting small kisses on her temples. "It hurts. It'll be alright though. Nothing some good food and sleep couldn't hurt. I know it's early but it's been a long couple of hours." Lin happily agreed and helped her girlfriend get into a comfortable position before laying down and humming a soft tune into the Waterbender's ear. It was a mixture of sad, and upbeat- and painfully familiar. "Lin, is that what I think it is?" Kya asked. "Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel!" Lin chuckled softly. "Through the mountains!" Kya giggled, "Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel!" they finished the last verse laughing uncontrollably. "I can't believe you remember that song." Kya gushed as she lazily traced Lin's stomach muscles over her thin top. "How could I forget? It's all Uncle Sokka and Aang would sing to us as kids. It's practically dug into my brain deeper than a badger mole."

Kya quickly dosed off. Dreaming about her childhood with Lin and the songs they sang with their family, and all the fun vacations they took. The Earthbender wasn't all that tired but she loved simply laying with Kya, playing with her long hair and taking in her scent- vanilla. She took pride in being able to settle the Waterbender with a single touch when she had a bad dream, planting a kiss on her neck and pulling her even close enough to feel her heart beat and hear each breath she took.

The rest of the trip to the Fire Nation was pretty boring, the couple mostly slept, watched the sunsets and sunrises from the two day journey, and exchanged stories with the crew during breaks and mealtimes. As they sat on the deck, Kya basking in the sun and Lin reading a book the Captain of the ship walked by "There she is" he pointed out to the large mass of land- the entrance to the great nation. "I've Firelord Zuko will be at the docks today to greet you personally." Kya's face lit up as she looked over to the Earthbender who happened to be just as estatic. The ship pulled into the harbor minutes later and the Earthbender ran over to the edge of the ship peering over the busy harbor. Before spotting three people, A scarred man who seemed to be bursting at the seams with excitement , a calm and collected woman holding his hand, and a younger girl about their own age. "Kya! Look there they are!" Lin yelped excitedly. "Izumi!" Kya yelped as she leaned over the edge. "Careful babe!" Lin scolded as the Waterbender as she jumped excitedly.

"Or what?" Kya said as she hopped over the railing dangling over the boat. "Kya! Stop it!" Lin continued to scold as she tried to lift the Waterbender back to the saftey of the otherside. She could hear Izumi yelling "JUMP JUMP JUMP!" and just as she heard that the Waterbender dove into the water, Lin rolled her eyes and pounded her hand into her face. Kya quickly waterbent herself up onto the dock and strung out the water from her clothing, making her way to the royal family. The Earthbender practicality sprinted over to the healer grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her aside. "Spirits Kya! Are you okay? Why would you do that! You need to be more careful you could have hurt yourself!" she watched Kya as she tried not to break into giggles. "Woah, that's not the Lin I remember." Izumi chuckled as she watched the bizzare display of emotion. "I- um... I don't know what you're talking about." Lin gulped, refusing to let go of the Waterbender' hand.

"Don't worry Zuko told us all about you two. We're very happy for you guys. Let's get to the palace. We have an exciting day planned." Mai said. "Hey, I heard about Suyin... is everything okay?" Izumi reluctantly asked. The Waterbender glanced over at her girlfriend worriedly awaiting an answer. "Everything's okay now. I wrote her when Toph disappeared but she never wrote back." as they made their way to the castle, catching up and having fun together Kya noticed people gathering as they walked along with the guards and the rest of the royal family. The grimaces in their face, pointed towards the couple told her one thing. They were not welcome here. "Uncle Zuko? I don't think these people like us..." Kya tried whispering as non-chalantly as possible.

The Firebender looked up and around at the growing crowd. "Guard! Come here, escort these two to the nearest carriage and take them to the throne room. Kya, Lin, I will meet you there." the same guard from the boat smiled and lead them over to a small carriage. "get inside you two." Lin noticed Kya seemed extremely upset. "What just happened?" she asked, she'd been so busy chatting up Izumi and Mai that she hadn't notcied the anger riled up inside the faces of the people she'd passed. "Those people outside- they were angry at us... for being a couple; for being two women." Lin's relaxed face suddenly turned into a frown. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Kya as they sat in the backseat of the covered vehichle.

"It's okay. We're okay. Don't worry about them, we don't owe them an explanation." The Earthbender peaked out from the thin curtain covering them from the outside world. The crowd was apprehended as they went made their way into palace grounds. Zuko quickly walked over and bowed to the couple as they got out off the carriage. "I am so sorry. We've been trying to educate the citizens of the Fire Nation for years now. Since the reign of Firelord Sozin- people are intolerant to say the least. Are you two okay?" Kya smiled and nodded taking her uncle in for a hug. "It's alright. We're okay."

"Why don't we settle in the court yard?" Mai suggested. Lin excitedly took Kya's hand and lead her to the turtle ducks. "Do you have any bread?" she asked her uncle shyly. "Guards? do you think we could get some bread for the turtleducks? Thanks." the Firelord made his way over to his wife and daughter sitting against the tree a few feet away from the couple and Izumi. "How have you two been holding up?" he said softly. "It's been... a rough couple of months, but things are shaping up." Lin said proudly. It was nice not to be alone, her and Kya only became more comfortable talking about their shortcomings, fears, and vulenerable sides as their relationship.

Lin listened intently as the Firelord droned on about new world news, she had always been an intellectual when it came to world affairs. Kya on the other hand laid beside her talking to Izumi and lazily throwing remainders of forgotten bread to baby turtle. They spent the remainder of the day allowing themselves to unravel and catch up on much needed lost time, as the sun started to set, however they painstakingly decided they should get to their hotel. "Don't worry Kya, we'll have plenty of time in the next couple of weeks to hangout. I have many plans for us starting tommorow." this quickly caused the Waterbender to shoot back to her normal chirpy state. "Come on love, I'm tired and the carriage is waiting for us, We'll see you two tommorow."

"Someone's ready for bed, huh?" Kya murmered as the Earthbender rubbed her eyes and bobbed her head in attempts to stay awake. "yes" Lin sighed. "Lay your head down, it's a twenty minute ride anyway. I'll wake you up when you need to get up." she needed no other convincing and quickly made her head comfortable on the Waterbender's lap. Kya spent the rest of the ride watching the stars appear in the sky, much brighter than in the more localized Republic City where bright city lights constantly dimmed the appearance of the night sky. When the carriage stopped she carefully tugged at Lin's arm, nudging her awake as gently as possible.

"Let's get inside baby." she whispered. "I can't wait for our vacation to really begin." Lin sighed as the Waterbender guided her into the room and helped her into bed. "Me too, my love." Kya cooed while giving her a kiss on the forhead, getting into bed, and pulling the covers over both of them.


	19. The Fire Nation 2/3

"What do you girls want to do first?" Mai announced as her Kya, Lin, and Izumi walked down a crowded downtown Fire Nation market accompanied by a few guards. "Can we go over there?" Kya pointed to a large book shop across from them. Izumi giggled, "Let's go over there first!" she suggested, pointing to a store with gorgeous dresses modeled on mannequins that stood place in the window. Lin watched the Waterbender's eyes light up with excitement. "Looks like someone's getting a new dress." the Earthbender teased as she pulled out her wallet. "Lin I can pay for whatever I buy." she spouted when she noticed.

"I know! I just like buying you stuff, especially dresses." Kya smiled, reminded by how big her wardrobe had gotten recently at the hands of Lin who would buy any and every dress she saw if she thought it would look good on her girlfriend. Kya planted a kiss on her cheek leading her into the store along with Izumi and Mai. "I'll sit over here with Mai, you go try on some stuff. I wanna see them all though." she whispered softly, and sat across from her aunt who was reading the newspaper. She spent a couple of moments watching Kya carefully inspect the fabric of a certain dress, or admiring the way her eyes lit up and she became all giddy and happy when she found a pretty one. "You can go try on some if you'd like, you don't have to keep me company." She chuckled. Lin looked up at her aunt then down at her own clothing that was boyish and bland compared to Kya and Izumi's daydresses and chuckled softly. 

"I'm not a dress person, that's all Kya, and besides it's nice to be able to have some small talk. It's been years." the Earthbender commented. Mai looked up from her newspaper sending a soft smile her way. "It has. I had hoped to make it for your uncle's funeral... but Ty Lee had- issues over at the circus she manages, by the time I'd heard the news it was too late to be there." just as she was about to respond Kya appeared from behind her with three dresses in hand. "I'm gonna go try these on!" she exclaimed with an adorable smile that made the Metalbender want to melt. "Where's Izumi?" Lin aksed. "Over there." She pointed to a jewlery section. "I'm gonna go catch up with Izumi is that all right?" Lin asked the Firelady who nodded and returned to her paper while sipping a small cup of tea a guard had given to her.

"What are you looking at" Lin asked as she walked up to her childhood friend. "Just some jewlery. I love their Necklaces and Earrings here... You know, they do make some fine engagement rings." she whispered the last part quitely. Lin's eyes widened, she hadn't thought of marriage all that much. She knew that she wanted to marry Kya at one point but she always figured Kya would be the one to propose. She looked over at the rings, beautiful diamonds and golden bands lined the shevles. "Oh..." Lin spat out as she bent down to get a better look. "These are... you don't think... No, it's too soon, she wouldn't... would she?" Lin spat out incohearantly. Looking over to the Non-bender for any reassurance. "She really loves you, Lin. If you're not ready or think it's too soon that's okay. But you should definitely start thinking about it." She smiled. The Earthbender was practically speechless as she stared at the display of rings. Before she could think any further she hear a familar voice yell her name. "Lin come here!" 

The Earthbender jumped forward from her stance almost hitting her head against the glass window seperating her and the jewlery. Izumi couldn't help but burst into laughter causing Lin to shoot her a nasty look which only annoyed her more. She rubbed her head grumbling as she made her way back over by the dressing rooms. "What happened babe?" Kya said as she watched her girlfriend rub her head whilst staring at the ground. "I may have.. I- that dress... I like it. Alot." Lin choked out. Kya smiled looking down at the simple red day dress that fit snugly around the waist, enhancing her curves. Only to become flowy at the hips and cascade past her calves. "I think I'm gonna get this one. Especially if you like it that much" She teased. "I'll be right back" Kya said softly. Lin couldn't help but dive into a soft kiss, she'd felt so gushy and romantic from the talk she had with Izumi and all the exciting things she had to think about.

"Who are you and what have you done with my niece?" Mai blurted out as she set her newspaper down once again. "Alot changed in the past year." She sighed happily. "I showed her the engagement rings." Izumi corrected. Not even Mai could contain the look of suprise on her face at her daughter's statement. "Yeah, yeah okay. Izumi showed me rings and it's got me thinking, whatever!" Lin groaned. "Thinking about what?" Kya asked, now dressed in her regular clothing and completely clueless to the conversation that had taken place. "Nothing!" the Earthbender yelped. "Let's go visit that Bookstore you were asking about." Izumi quickly interjected. "Oh yes! I have to pay for this really quick though. Hold on." she said as she fumbled through her bag and pulling out a wad of cash. "Kya, go give the dress to that guard. We'll cover it for you girls." Lin and Kya's face both dropped. "Aunt Mai, we have money you don't have too-" the Waterbender started. "nonsense!" Mai interuptted, "We rarely see you two. Both me and Zuko agreed we wanted to take you guys out and spoil you- all expenses paid." 

"That's very kind of you guys. Thank you." Kya gushed as she handed the dress to a guard who took it up to the register. Kya and Izumi excitedly ran out the door. "And.. that way if you wanted to buy a special something while you're here you have plenty of money." Mai exclaimed with a soft smile, staring teasingly at the rings. "I'm just so scared she'll think it's too soon, or I'll mess it up somehow- I know I want to marry her but how do I make it perfect?" the Earthbender droned. "It doesn't have to be perfect. Mine wasn't, I ended up finding out months before Zuko actually proposed thanks to your Uncle Sokka and his loud mouth." Lin couldn't help but giggle at this revelation, she could actually imagine Sokka accidentally telling Mai all those years ago. She ended up making her way over to the isles of books, finding Kya perched up by a section of books. "Lin! Look!" Kya beamed excitedly while holding the book a couple feet from Kya's face.

Auras, Spirits, and spirituality in regards to the four Nations.

"Oh... Intresting." Lin said, scratching her head with a smile. She didn't know much about the spiritual sides of Kya's intrests but she was glad it made the Waterbender happy. Lin eventually found a book titled "A day in history: Kyoshi's Island" . Lin gave both books to the guard along with a bow. "What did you get?" Kya asked curiously, as she missed her chance to take a peak at the book. "A piece about Avatar Kyoshi. You can read it after I'm done." She said, already knowing Kya would ask. 

After going to more than a dozen shops. Pickibg out Fire Nation clothing, knick-knacks, and other cool items it was gettinf close to supper time. "Okay, Zuko is going to meet us at a restaurant. We want to have atleast a couple meals out with you two before you leave." Mai said excitedly while leading the way to a larger and less dense section of the city. "Where are we going mom?" Izumi asked. "Tonight we are going to 'The Blue Spirit', it was named after your father's mishaps after all." she chuckled. The group of four made their way into the restaurant and guided over to a large table where the Firelord already sat. The table was on the the side of the restaurant as to be more easily guarded and two guards stood on each side.

"This place is huge..." Lin gasped, looking up at the intricate designs on the wall and masks and paintings that depicted the Blue Spirit, who saved the Avatar from the hands of the Fire Nation late into the hundred-year-war. She sat down next to Kya, giving her a kiss on the cheek and allowing the waterbender to adjust the collar of her shirt that had gotten messed up during the busy day. "You loon nice" Kya whispered softly. "says you... that dress..." Kya had decided to spend the rest of the day in that red dress she'd bought earlier much to Lin's approval. As the the next couple of minutes dragged on and conversations picked up Kya couldn't help but notice a group of men staring at her and Lin, who'd been holding hands and showing slight physical affections throughout the time they'd been in the restaurant.

"Don't let it ruin your night Kya, their just stupid homphobes" she tried to tell herself. "So, how has working at the hospital been going?" Mai asked the Waterbender. "Oh it's been great! It's such a learning experience and it's just my dream job. The paycheck is just the cherry on top." she explained. "And Lin? I heard about your promotion, We're very proud." Zuko said, bringing a smile to the Earthbender's face. "It's been great. Crime is crime, but I'm actually able to help people. It's all I've wanted since I was little." she said happily. After a while Kya started Zuko up about one of his many adventures with Sokka and Aang everyone listened intently as Zuko revealed how he met his dragon for the first time.

Unbeknownced to them a large man was admitted through the fenced off area, Mai was the first to spot him. Assuming he was a waiter due to the uniform he wore, before she could say anything or react the large man had ahold on the Waterbender's wrist. "No one wants to see that shit!" He yelled, ripping her hand from the Earthbender's. "What the hell!" Lin scoffed, swiftly getting up from the table only to be pushed to the ground. She hit the floor knocking the wind out of her. The Firelord, and the guards quickly went over to apprehend the man but they weren't quick enough. Just as Lin got enough strength to get herself off the ground a piercing screech ran through the restaurant. 

"Kya!" Lin gasped, running over to the Waterbender who was collapsed on the ground. "Find that man! No staff or customers enter or leave until we confirm whoever did this is not here anymore!" The manager of the establishment boomed. "Kya! Baby!" Lin scooped up her girlfriend, who was already shaking and sweaty. "Ahh- OW" Lin looked down to the area of skin she was touching. Her back and arms were covered in blood and singed. The Earthbender had to hold back her own gags at the scent of burnt flesh. "Get an a medic!" she screamed out to the employees that had gathered around the two. "Stay awake Baby it's okay. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna get you taken care of I promise." her heart shattered in two as she watched the tears fall out of her lover's eyes. "It hurts, Lin." She groaned weakly her chest heaved with each breath she took and she felt her vision becoming blurry from the shock. "I know. I'm so sorry. They'll be here soon." she heard sirens only moments later.

Lin was forced to watch from afar as Kya was packed into an ambulance and taken to a nearby hospital. "Lin, I have the hospital's cheif on the phone right now. Once she's stabilized she'll be transferred back to the palace. She'll have the best care in the Fire Nation- the healers there were taught by her mother." Lin sat inconsolable at the restaurant as the guards finished their security check. "They didn't let me go with her." she cried out. Zuko pulled her into a hug, patting her back. "It's going to be okay. She'll be okay. I'm going to make sure you see her as soon as possible. I promise." he tried to assure the Earthbender as she trembled in his arms. "She's alone. I should have been more assertive. I should be with her right now!" she yelled. "No, they can't let you or anyone else on. It's policy. It sucks, but that's the way it is. You would only have impeded her care. You did the right thing Lin." 

A guard walked into the room the family had been escorted into for the time being. "You can leave now." He stated simply. "Why don't you three go visit the hospital. I'll take care of the last of the investigation and meet you there." Mai nodded and helped Lin get up and into the carriage. "Lay back sweetie, everything's going to be fine. Take a couple of deep breaths." the officer tried to regain her composure while Izumi and Mai did their best to comfort her while they approached the hospital.

They were instructed to sit in the waiting room until called. The Earthbender felt as though the minutes were hours. It wasn't until late into the night when she thought she might die if she didn't hear anything, when her legs were ready to give out from the pacing she'd done the majority of their stay when a nurse came out. "Patients visiting Kya?" she called out softly. "That's us!" Lin responded frantically, jumping up and following her down the long set of hallways.


	20. The Fire Nation 3/3

"We got her initial wounds treated and stablized, just to warn you now. We have her pumped full of pain meds so she's pretty loopy." The nurse said as she opened the door. Lin shoved her way through the others moving over to the Waterbender who stared blankly at the door. "Kya, baby how are you feeling?" she choked out. She tried to stop the tears from running down her face as she sat on a chair right next to the bed. Kya looked up and turned her head to the side giving Lin a dorkish grin. "I feel funny and these crazy people won't leave me alone." she said motioning to the nurse who walked in to take her blood pressure. 

As she wrapped a device around her hand Kya pulled it away. "Hey! cut it out! I'm off the market lady!" she giggled. The nurse only rolled her eyes. "Is she always like this?" she jokingly asked. "Every.Single.Day" Lin managed to laugh softly. "Let the nurse take your blood pressure Kya." the Earthbender said softly, grabbing her free arm and planting small kisses on her palm. "I wanna go back to the hotel... why are we even hereeee" the Waterbender groaned. "You'll be able to leave in an hour. We're just getting the last of your paperwork signed." The nurse answered. "I'll give you four some privacy." Mai and Izumi sat on chairs on the other side of Kya trying not to fall asleep as a couple of silent minutes passed while the Waterbender slipped in and out of awareness.

"Izumi." Kya whispered just as the young girl was about to doze off. "What?" she jokingly whispered back. Kya nodded her head to the side in Lin's direction a few times and not so subtly pointed at her. "That's my girlfriend!" she whispered happily. Mai and Lin couldn't help but chuckle. "Spirits, I'm never letting her live this down." the Earthbender thought to herself. "No way." Izumi scoffed. "It's true. She's pretty sexy too." Lin's eyes widened and color filled her cheeks as both Mai and Izumi bursted out laughing. "Kya." Lin said in a soft, stern voice. "Why don't you lay your head down. You need rest." before she could respond the door slowly opened and the Firelord was welcomed into the room. Kya shot up from the bed and yelled "There's my favorite Uncle! Zuko! Isn't my girlfriend sexy?" before plopping back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling, giggling softly everyfew moments.

Zuko simply sat there dumbfounded for a moment looking at the girls for an explanation. "She's on alot of drugs right now." Lin sighed, rubbing one of her temples. "It's been a... intresting experience to say the least." Mai chuckled. Suddenly the same nurse walked in. "Okay. We're going to get Kya set up for transport. She'll need to be on bedrest the next couple of days. The doctors at the palace will walk you through the treatment plan." any efforts Lin made to try and be with Kya throughout the transportation process were declined. She hated that she couldn't be there for Kya even after the Waterbender had been there for her at her worst. "Come on Lin, we'll meet her in the palace infirmary." She gave Kya a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you very soon. I promise love." She said softly, making her way out of the room. 

"You better promise me more kissing!" Kya giggled incohearantly as the Earthbender left the room. "Where are we going?" Lin asked as the group carriage passed the hotel they were supposed to stay at. "We thought it would be safer for you two to stay at the palace for the rest of the vacation. I'm so sorry for how this turned out Lin. I'm planning an emergency meeting with lawmakers. I thought we could instill change in the Nation solely diplomaticly but this never should have happened. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it never happens again." he said, placing his hand on the Earthbender's shoulder. That was the last straw for her as she felt herself come undone, falling into the Firebender's arms sobbing uncontrollably. "You're okay. Shhh, I've got you." he whispered.

"I- I need to-" she murmered mindlessly, not even sure of what she wanted herself. She'd become so tired the past few hours. The fact that the day had been a long one even since Kya's assault wasn't helping at all. "You don't have to do anything Lin, We've got everything taken care of." Mai assured. "I don't want her to be alone... I- I can't..." she trailed off as her mind and body betrayed her. "We'll set up an extra bed so you can be by her" Zuko added. 

"Why can't you lay in this bed with me!" Kya whined sadly as Lin sat beside her and tucked her in carefully. "I wish I could. I really do. Even the slightest wrong move could put you in alot of pain. I'll be right over here. Wake me if you need anything." Lin whispered, kissing Kya's soft lips. She'd missed the Waterbender's touch even in the short hours they'd been apart. She had been so scared that she might lose the Waterbender. "Can I take these off?" Kya asked as she carelessly tugged at the wrapping on her chest, back, and arms.

"NO!" Lin yelled out loudly causing her girlfriend to flinch. "Oh baby... I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry. Don't touch those they help you heal, I just don't want you too hurt yourself more. I'm sorry." Kya rolled onto her stomach to sleep as instructed by a nurse so that she wouldn't sleep or cause friction on any of her wounds. "I love you" Kya murmered as she drifted off. "I love you more." Lin replied softly. She always would.

Lin tried to fall asleep. She really did, but every small move the Waterbender made her think she might have been in pain and every labored breath she took reminded her of the horrible events of that night. Just as she was about close her tired eyes and fall asleep she heard more rustling. Followed by a low groan. "agghh! l- Lin! it hurts!" she shot up moving towards Kya and frantically calling out for a nurse. "It's okay. Shhh, look at me I got you." she murmered softly as the nurse walked into the room. "She needs more pain medication. I'll be right back." she stated, walking out of the room to grab the materials. "lay back down." Lin sighed, "I know it hurts but you have to try and relax." the Waterbender could barely make out the words she was saying. The drugs had completely worn off but she was left with a searing pain not even the healing session she had earlier that night could fix. "W- what?" Kya stuttered continuing to sit up on the bed.

"Baby- no, lay down." the Earthbender ordered. Guiding her back to the bed and laying her down. Watching helplessly as her body tensed up with every touch. "This should help." the nurse said, as she injected a liquid into an IV in Kya's arm. Lin held her hand out for the Waterbender to hold watching as her face relaxed and the pain seeped away allowing her to doze back off. "Spirits this is going to be a rough couple of days." she thought to herself as she laid beside her girlfriend.

The next couple of days Kya began to wean off the pain medications she'd been given as her condition became better with each healing session. The more she became lucid however brought seperate issues, she'd began having nightmares about the incident. Lin would wake up to the Waterbender shaking and crying violently on her bedside, only to spend the rest of the night trying to comfort her. 

"Lin, just go. I'll be fine I have a healing session anyway. Just make sure you and Izumi bring me some chocolates... or maybe bubble tea like great uncle iroh used to make us!" Kya droned on as the nurse helped her into a healing pool. Lin glared at her with a serious look. "Are you sure. I can stay here and wait-" she continued before Kya interuppted her. "Baby go have fun. I'll have llenty of time to join you after a couple more days. Go find Izumi, you can tell me about all the fun you had later."

She made sure to give Kya a kiss before she got completely into the tub and made her way to the dining hall. "Zumi!" she called out to the Non-bender who was eating a Fire Nation breakfast delicacy. "Ready to go?" she asked impatiently. "Lin, we have plenty of time, why don't you eat something." she simply shrugged and allowed one of the servers to plate her some food, sitting down and eating while talking to her cousin. "So how is she?" Izumi asked, she hadn't seen the Waterbender much in the past few days while she healed in the infirmary. "She's still in some pain, but she's getting weaned off the pain meds, meaning she's more lucid...thank the spirits." Lin chuckled at the embarrassing memories of the hospital. 

"So have you decided if you're going to propose?" she asked. Lin's let out a big smile. She'd finally decided she'd buy a ring for now, and when they got back to Republic City she'd make an official Water Tribe betrothal necklace just for the special girl in her life. "Yes. Yes I am." she gushed. "And stop giving me that look. I'm already nervous enough as it is." Izumi quickly changed the smirk on her face to a monotone expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about...Now eat so we can go!"

The Earthbender wolfed down her food. It was the first time she'd actually sat down and eaten in the days since the accident. Most of her time was spent helping Kya or Zuko who was desperately making new laws to aid in the inequality that faced lgbtq+ Fire Nation citizens.

•••••••••

Days Earlier: 

"How is Kya doing?" the Firelord sighed over a quiet meal. Kya was asleep being watched by a nurse and Mai had forced the Earthbender to join them for a meal. "She's okay. They say she's healing nicely which is good." she mumbled. "I'm sending out a direct order, by the end of the week anyone who does anything like this will be subjected to severe consequences. Including the people who assualted Kya." Lin looked up giving her uncle a weak smile. Her face dropped as a nurse came up from behind him and she swiftly rose from the table. "I- is she okay?" she stammered. "She had another night terror." the nurse answered. "why don't you go see her honey. Thank you for eating with us- you need to take care of yourself too." Zuko said, excusing her from the table.

"Kya? Oh, Kya it's okay. You're okay." Lin murmered as she took the Waterbender into her arms. "I- I was really scared Lin." she whimpered weakly burying her face into the Earthbender's chest. "Oh I know baby. Your safe now, I'm so sorry. You're safe I promise I'm not going to let anything happen." she carefully laid them down on the bed, holding her close until she fell asleep. They spent the last few nights doing the same and she knew it would probably become routine. Anything to help take Kya's mind off of what happened. She hated that Kya was forced on bedrest, that she was in pain- physical and mental.  
••••••••••

"Let's go" the Earthbender declared with a newfound sense of confidence. She headed out with Izumi briefly explaining the plan. She wanted to buy a ring now, since she felt she simply just couldn't wait to pop the question. But after that she would sit down and learn how to make a betrothal necklace like Aang had made for Katara. "That sounds so romantic! Who are you?" Izumi gasped. "Am I really all that different now?" Lin asked. "I don't think it's that you're different- I just think you're less afraid of your own emotions. It's a good look on you." the princess reassured. As they walked into town and entered the same stores from days earlier. 

"spirits, how do I even pick?" she said looking over to Izumi for help. "oh no! No no no! This is a Lin thing. I'm gonna go try on dresses you let me know when you're ready." Lin rolled her eyes wondering why the princess even came if she wasn't going to help. "This is your engagement not mine!" she yelped from across the room as if she could read the Earthbender's mind. Lin stared in awe at all the rings blues, reds, whites, and all other colors of jems and jewls sat on golden and silver bands. After what seemed like hours of looking she finally saw one that caught her eye. A ring with a silver band with traditional Water Tribe patterns etched into the badnd and a small diamond in the middle. "Excuse me? I think I may be mistaken... is this a Water Tribe ring?" she murmered, catching the attention of the cashier who pulled it out of the box and gave her a closer look. 

"why yes it is." he said. "I just- I didn't even know they made rings in their culture. Makes me feel a little better." She sighed. The young man nodded in understanding. "It's been a recent phenomenon. With the 100-year war over cultures are reuniting and integrating into eachother. It's quite beautiful." the Earthbender pulled out a stack of cash and plopped it onto the table with a dorky smile. "I'd like that one." she sighed. 

Once she paid for the item she practically dragged the princess out of the store by her hair. "Spirits Lin! I get you're excited but wait a minute! " she protested as she threw a sparkly black dress back onto the rack. "I have to come up with the perfect proposal and you're helping!" Lin retorted as they headed back to the castle. "We should totally get my dad to help. His proposal is practically legendary!" she reminded the Earthbender. "Only because Sokka ruined it! Mai was the one who made it funny." she giggled remembering the differing stories Mai, Sokka and Zuko would tell about how that day "really went" but in reality only they would ever know. 

"I just hope I can make it as perfect as she is."


	21. Tease

"Lin just tell me where your taking me!" Kya   
protested as Lin lead her blindfolded into Zuko and Mai's garden. "Don't you dare take that off, your gonna ruin the suprise!" Kya murmered joking curses under lips that brought a smile to her face as her lover thought of their time spent in bed together.

"why don't we save that for tonight huh?" Lin chirped. Kya could only scoff at the Earthbender unchallenged boldness, "And how do you know I'll even be in the mood?" Lin let go of her lover's hand, pulling the ring from her pocket and kneeling down on on knee. "If this goes well i'm sure we'll figure something out." Lin chuckled. "you can take that thing off by the way" seconds seemed like hours as she watched the beautiful girl in front of her untie the black fabric and pull it away from her face.

"Kya... will you marry me?" Kya continued to fumble with the fold, not completely understanding what her girlfriend had said. "what?" she said, then gasped when she realized Lin was on one knee holding a small box open with a ring on it. "Oh my spirits! Lin! Yes! Yes!" she cried out as Lin put the ring on her left finger, she couldn't help but jump into her arms with the same excitement she had that day on the beach. "I'm gonna make you a necklace I promise. I- i just couldn't wait any longer." Lin sniffled as she held her new fiance closer. "This is perfect! you're perfect!" Kya gushed as a few tears fell out of her eyes. 

The two spent a few moments in their embrace until Kya started pulling Lins hair back and scraping her teeth across the Earthbender's neck. "Let's get back to the room" she mumbled. Lin put her down and they practically sprinted back to the large guest room. When she heard the click of the lock being metal bent by Lin, Kya slammed the Earthbender into the wall with a small thud that sent shivers down both their spines. "I thought..." Lin groaned. "You thought I was gonna let you top tonight? We'll see. Maybe if you're lucky." Kya chuckled.

Lin decided she wasn't going to argue for now. She actually didn't mind bottoming, not for Kya. Vaatu, it was enjoyable even more than she could have ever imagined. Being intimate like that required two people to feel safe in a way Lin never had before, Kya was the only person she trusted to see her like that and the only person she wanted to see in the same position. As humiliating as crumbling under the Waterbender's touch was she did it time and time again because she loved her, and craved her touch in ways that didn't make sense yet felt so undeniably right. 

Lin shot her a pout but Kya wasn't about to budge yet. "Bed." she cooed. Lin laid down on the large bed, allowing Kya to slip past her divided legs and kiss her neck. Lin sighed in relief, they hadn't had anytime to themselves since before they left for the trip. Each touch felt all the more teasing and torturous as Kya took her sweet time. "Kyaaa" Lin whined as the Waterbender slipped off her shirt and worked on the buttons of the officer's shirt. "This needy already? I'm just getting started." she teased, blowing a small gust of cold air onto the Earthbender's nipple causing her to jolt, and sigh as she felt the familar warmth of her lover's tounge and lips giving the hardened bud much needed attention.

"fuckk" Lin groaned, she felt the throbbing between her legs and attempted to rub her legs together, hoping to create some type of friction. Anything to make her feel even more. "Mnmm. Not yet." Kya snapped, pulling her legs away from eachother. She smiled as the Earthbender groaned from the loss of contact. "Please Kya! We haven't done anything in weeks!" she complained. "You're mine. You'll finish when I say you can." she muttered whilst moving to the other breast and treating it with the same affection she had given the previous.

She understood why Lin was so desperate for release especially now, it had been weeks due to their traveling, work schedules, and the accident. Being interrupted that day on the boat when they first left for the Fire Nation only made things worse. But Kya wanted this to be romantic and tender. Of course they'd had sex before but this was their first time after one of the happiest moments of their lives. She slowly made her way down the Earthbender's chest, taking time to admire her chisled features from hours spent in the gym and on the streets. "you're... so... hot" Kya moaned between kisses and bites, she wanted to make sure Lin had marks to remember this night for weeks. 

Lin couldn't focus on anything anymore, not on Kya's voice, or what her body wanted, her worries or stress that had clouded and blurred through the weeks. All she could focus on was Kya's mouth that was slowly nearing her pant bottoms, painfully slow. By the time Kya finally reached her destination and started unbuttoning the work slacks Lin had worn that day. She was already desperately shimmying out of them and trying to pull off her underwear. This was met with a light smack to the wrist. " That's my job and you know it." Kya growled. "Don't try and think you can speed this up because that's not going to work in your favor. If I were you I'd lay back down and relax." Lin wasn't scared, this was simply how they talked to eachother during sex but she also knew better to try and argue unless she wanted to either be punished or wait even longer.

Kya hooked her fingers around the hem of her lover's underwear and pulled them off, throwing them along with the rest of the clothes piled on the floor. Lin practically vibrated with excitement as Kya's head neared the area Lin had imagined her black locks inbetween for weeks on end only to be horribly dissapointed when Kya traveled down her thighs picking a place just abot the side of her knee, kissing and suckling adamantly. Even though it felt pleasurable, Lin wanted more, this was the one situation where she could be greedy without judgement. Where greed was accepted, wanted, and often times reciprocated. "Spirits Kya, please just fuck me." Lin groaned as she felt a small nip that made her tense up. Kya only let out a small giggle, deciding to humour the Earthbender a little.

She sped up the pace a little, roughening the bites and making her way to Lin's clit. The officer let her head fall back into the silk bedsheets gripping slightly and preparing for the feeling of Kya's tounge sweeping across her folds. Kya only chuckled at this reaction, and blew hot air onto her clit, making her twitch. Then moving to the same place she had started only on the other leg. Lin could only scoff as she realized what had just happened. "Kya!" Lin whined as she raised her head up once again. The Waterbender struggled to contain a laugh, simply responding with "what's wrong?" between gentle kisses.

"You're torturing me!" Lin retorted, only vaugely registering that Kya found this comedic. "Am I?" Kya said as she teasingly pulled away. Lin whined out once again, using her hands to cover her now flustered face. She didn't realize what was happening until she felt Kya's lips finally touching her clit, leaving light kisses and suckling in precise intervals. The Earthbender immediately felt lightheaded, as she let her head fall against the bed and her hands reach long black locks of hair in a dissarray around her lower body. She found herself forgetting how to breathe as tension took place in her chest and a pulsing between her thighs strengthening with every merciless lash the Waterbender took. 

Kya felt pride as Lin moaned and whimpered out, resorting to rocking her hips for more traction. Usually, Kya would wait for Lin to stop before continuing. But this time she decided to make an exception and allow Lin to let herself have more pleasure, she'd already teased the poor Earthbender almost to the point of tears. Kya could feel Lin coming closer and closer to release, although she tried to contain herself out of embarrassment the tell tale sign was her legs, they started shaking rapidly. Kya stuck one finger inside her while continuing to eat. "Fuck! Kya!" Lin whimpered weakly, gripping a clump full of hair as the waves of pleasure trampled her without pause.

Lin felt her thighs tighten against the sides of the Waterbender's face, the vauge thought of trying to loosen her grip on the Kya quickly fell through as another orgasm ravaged her body. "faster baby, pleaseee." lin slurred her words through pants. Kya obeyed working magic with her hands that made Lin practically see stars. Kya slowed after minutes? hours? niether of them really knew how long it had been since they rushed to the guest room of the Fire Nation palace. For their sake, and for the ears of the maids and butlers working they hoped the walls were sound proof. Lin whimpered as Kya helped her through the last remnants of her pleasure streak. Then pulling her hand out, sucking it clean and collapsing tiredly beside the Earthbender who placed soft kisses on her cheek, ear, and jawline.

"That was amazing... I can't believe I get to marry you. You're amazing. Everything about you is just... I love you so much." Lin gushed. "I love you more. I can't wait to be able to call you my wife. We should get married at the beach. Can you imagine that? A beach wedding?" Kya mumbled into the silent air as she felt Lin pull her in from behind. "That sounds great and we should really talk more about it when we get back but I think it's my turn now." Kya gave her a look of confusion. "was that not your turn? my jaw hurts" Lin chuckled and nodded her head. "No my turn to give, your turn to receive."

"You are ridiculous." Kya chuckled softly. "Humour me chief" the Waterbender teased.


	22. Home at last

"Fuck Linnn" Kya groaned in ecstasy as she dug her nails deeper into the wooden headboard behind the Earthbender. They'd only been back in their apartment for twenty-four hours but both had skipped out on work for some vital time together. Kya rocked her hips lazily against Lin's face as Lin grasped her hips tightly against her mouth, squeezing her backside with every moan the Waterbender let out.

Aching feelings of pleasure bursted from her core, radiating at her fingers and toes making her quiver at Lin's mercy. She was painfully close and the Earthbender knew it, she wanted to savor this, making it last as long as possible regardless of the fact they'd already been doing this for hours. "D-don't stop!" she whimpered as her knees buckled and her hips jerked and twitched out of the rythm Lin had put in place. The Earthbender caught her waist to prevent her from falling over.

Lin had grown fond of the hours they spent together over the course of more than a year. Especially this moment as she looked into Kya's lustful, pleading eyes. Her hair was undone, she was fully nude, a sweaty and whimpering mess and Lin couldn't get enough of it. Moments like this together made all those painfully chastised weeks of waiting worth it.

Her tounge flattened against the Waterbender's clit in just the way she favored, enveloping and sucking tenderly as Lin rode Kya through her orgasm. "Oh babyy" Kya murmered as she pulled herself off of the Earthbender's mouth. "That- was amazing. We should get engaged more often." holding up her ring once again to admire. "I've started working on your betrothal necklace." Lin murmered between kisses on her neck. "Can I see it?!" Kya beamed with excitement as she got up from the bed, pulling up the bed spread to cover her naked body.

"Absolutely not! I already broke part of your tribes tradition. Something I already feel bad about, this is going to be a suprise." Lin scolded. "You don't need to feel bad. Traditions can be changed and altered. I say we make our own traditions." This made Lin feel a little bit better, but Kya was technically the one of the last few Southern Waterbenders. How would Katara feel about their break in tradition? She didn't want to dissapoint the Master Waterbender. "But-" Lin stifiled. "Babe what is this really about?" Kya interrogated, climbing back into the bed and resting her head between the Metalbender's arms. "Just... your traditions. The Southern Water Tribe ones. I don't want to be the reason they end. Or part of it, I don't know. It's dumb." 

"It's not dumb. It's sweet. But really, you shouldn't worry about it baby." Kya urged as she fumbled with Lin's strong hands. "We should go see Katara today, and tell the family the news." Lin said. "I'd like that. Alot." Kya got up presumably to go get ready for the day, Lin watched shamelessly as her soon to be wife strided out of bed fully nude to the bathroom. "will you be joining me?" Kya cooed raising her eyebrows. Lin wanted to, she really really did, but someone had to make breakfast and clean up the house. Joining Kya in that shower meant nothing would get done for atleast a couple more hours. "Next time." Lin sighed. "What do you want for breakfast" 

"Whatever you want dear, I'm not super hungry. Coffee would be nice though. Thanks!" Lin headed to the kitchen, pulling on an apron over her white tee and turning on the gas stove top. She decided on eggs and seal jerky meat as it would most likely end up being a long day at the island. Once the eggs were fried and the pinkish meat had turned a deep brown color she plated the food and made Kya's coffee just the way she liked it, mostly plain with only a little sugar and milk. She smiled as she heard the water stop running. Moments later, Kya entered the kitchen in her baby blue bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her hair. She smiled at the Earthbender who sat on her side of their couch sipping tea and reading the paper. "Your plate is on the stove top dear. Come sit with me?" Lin motioned to the spot beside her. "Yeah just a moment." Kya headed into the kitchen and grabbed her things, enjoying a nice morning with her lover.

"You smell alot better now. Like flowers or fruit, what is that scent?" Lin teased after an amazing breakfast. "Are you saying I smelled before?" Kya scoffed pretending to be offended. "Only a little bit! I still love you regardless!" she giggled. "Right cause you smell any better... I guess that's what twenty four uninterrupted hours does to you." Kya smirked, as she was once again reminded of those truly blissful hours, that all but seemed to blur into one breathtaking second. "But seriously Lin go take a shower. Please."

With a kiss on the cheek Lin was off to take her own shower leaving Kya to read the spiritual book she'd bought on their trip. She hadn't really realized but the radio had been on like it usually was in the mornings as Lin was an avid news person. Then, something caught her attention. "With Avatar Aang's passing almost three years ago the search for the new Avatar will commence soon. It'll be nice to see a Waterbender in action won't it be Chin?" The spokesperson said happily as if it meant nothing.

Lin had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the sound of glass shattering and a large thud. "Kya? Kya are you okay?" Lin shouted, pulling her clothes on and running to the living room to find the Waterbender on floor, her knees to her chest and not bothering to look Lin in the eyes. "I broke your radio I- I'm sorry...and my cup..." she muttered looking up with bloodshot eyes. "Babe. I don't care about the radio. What happened?" 

"The Avatar.... searching. They're searching for the new Avatar already. I tried to get up, go outside and get fresh air or something. I tripped on the radio cord." she admitted, pointing to the long cord with two tongs now bent inwards. Lin pulled the wire up to examine it, wincing at the impressive bend in the material. "I'll get a new one I'm so sorry baby." Kya pouted. Lin threw the radio aside, "Sit here, don't move." Lin whispered softly as she guided Kya over to the couch before leaving the room and grabbing a broom. Kya watched as the Metalbender swept up the remains of her favorite glass coffee cup and threw the shards in the trash. "So they're searching again..." Lin mumbled as she sat down allowing Kya to lay on her lap. "mhm." she choked out.

Lin rubbed her back, after a few minutes she successfully calmed the healer down. She wiped a tear of her cheek. "I just. I don't know. It hurts. I'm- I'm not going to have him walking me down the isle like we always planned... he was supposed to walk us down the isle." Lin's heart broke af the realization. Aang had promised her one day, years ago when she confided in him about not knowing her father that he would be the best father figure he could.

He promised to be there through everything- through thick and thin, he was. Now was gone, the cycle restarted and he wasn't coming back there was now a little boy or girl somewhere around the world skipping around the one of the tribes in his place. "I know. I know." she sniffled, trying not to burst into tears while comforting her fiance. "We should probably go see how Katara and Tenzin are doing. Bumi is probably excited as Vattuu but that's just him. He's always positive, about everything." Lin said again, trying to change the subject slightly. "Are you going to be alright?" Lin asked, placing a kiss on Kya's cheek and blotting her damp cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt. 

"I'll be alright." unsure of just who she was trying to convince. "This is a good thing Kya, I think, whoever the new Avatar is... there are people after them. Our uncle died fighting those people. The sooner we find them, the sooner wr can keep them safe." Lin said, trying to find a bright side to the horrific situation they were being forced to accept prematurely. "You always know how to make me feel better." Kya said, leaning up to kiss the Earthbender's lips. She was soft, gentle, and welcoming in ways Kya would never have thought of had they not gotten together.

"I'll always be here." the officer murmured as she broke the kiss. "Let's get going."

•••••

"Bumi open the door!" Kya panted as her brother struggled to squeeze the door to the house shut against his sister's strength. "Who is it?" the eldest chirped, pretending to be clueless. "It's Kya, your sister, and Lin! Stop being so immature!" Kya yelled slamming her fist into the door again. Lin simply watched from afar in amusement. Part of her wondering how Su was. "You know what's immature? using handcuffs!" Bumi cackled. "Oh! YOU LITTLE!" Kya slammed her side into the door, this time being sure to use all her weight. The door caved in sending Kya flying to the ground. Bumi stepped out from the side with a smile on his face.

"Hey Lin, how's it going?" Bumi chuckled as he helped the Waterbender up and brushed her dress off. "You made that a little too easy." he snickered. "You are such an asshole. Where's mom? did you hear the news?" Kya asked tenitavely. "The White Lotus came last night, told us. Due to the large amounts of criminals already trying to find them they've accelerated the search." Bumi said, his tone suddenly changing from easygoing to serious. There were many intriguing things about the Non-bender, his ability to turn serious in the right situations was always one of them.

"How'd she take it?" Lin asked, she felt Kya grip her hand and she squeezed back letting their small little touches say the words for them. I'm by your side, and I'm not going anywhere. They knew their non-verbal cues well. Nither had to say anything to understand eachother. "Pretty well... I think. She's in her room with Tenzin looking at family pictures, they're in the room laughing. I left when I heard the knock at the door. Why do you guys even knock anyway? You're family."

Just then a door clicked open and then shut. Katara and Tenzin stood idly by the door. "Kya, Lin ... are you okay?" Katara walked over when she noticed the looks on their faces- instantly knowing she wouldn't have to break the news to either of them. She eveloped them in a hug that Lin normally would have itched to find a way out of. This time however, she needed it. Badly.

"Can we stay for lunch? We actually had something we needed to talk about. Well other than this." Kya interjected moving to the kitchen and offering to help whip something up since they'd arrived last minute. "Why does Kya seem nervous?" Bumi asked as Lin sat down on the couch beside him. "You'll find out in about thirty minutes." Lin said with a toothy grin. "okay Beifong, I love you but you're creeping me out- I'm gonna go bother Tenzin a little... you do you."

Just then the door slid open Bumi and Lin turned to the door watching as a short Air Acolyte walked in. "Who's here... oh Pema! I completely forgot Tenzin invited you. I'll make sure to set an extra place mat for you!" Katara said happily. Bumi looked Pema then back at Lin, and back at the Air Acolyte once again. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were going to be here." Pema started. Bracing herself for what she thought was going to be a fight turned physical. With the Lin she knew a more than a year ago that may have happened. "It's fine. We're all adults. It's in the past." the Earthbender commented sincerely. 

"Hey Lin can you help me with- Is everything okay in here?" the Waterbender intervened immediately after noticing Pema sitting by the door. Kya had talked to Pema occasionally since the beach incident, never really getting close but developing a mutual understanding with each other. Lin on the otherhand hadn't seen Pema at all, not necessarily out of spite, rather her job kept her busy and Pema and Tenzin just weren't around when she was. "yeah everything's fine." Pema said, eyeing the Earthbender with doubt. "What did you need help with baby?" Lin asked, changing the subject as she stood up and walked into the kitchen with the healer.

"What in the spirits did Kya do to her?" Pema muttered completely flabbergasted. "I've been asking myself that for the past year." Bumi sighed as he carelessly threw a small toy ball against the wall repeatedly.

"okay but for real is everything okay?" Kya interrogated as they set the table together. "I mean it's kind of akward but I have no intention to lock her in jail or beat her to a pulp if that's what you're trying to get at." Kya tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh which clumsily slipt out, "do we still want to tell them today?" the healer asked. She knew Lin was a private person, it was one thing to have family know- but a chatty girlfriend of your ex's? not even Kya would be happy about it in her situation. "I'm fine with it. I don't care who knows about us anymore Kya, I want everyone to know I have the best fiance in the world."

"best... WHAT?" she heard a yelp. Lin took a dry swallow and turned around, apparently the spirits were making her keep her word. Bumi stood in the corner of the room gawking. "suprise?" Kya said cautiously. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY SISTER IS GETTING MAR- MPHFFG" Kya quickly put a hand over her older brother's mouth. "Bumi, shut up! Mom doesn't know yet!" 

"What do I not know?" Katara glared at the three who gave her no answer. "I thought we were passed secrets when you two got together. Is anyone going to tell me what's happening?" Katara said motioning for them to sit down and make a plate. "Tenzin, Pema! come join us!" Katara shouted loud enough for the couple to hear from their place across the house.

"Well, yes actually that's what we came here to do initially." Lin started. "Mom, Lin proposed." Kya announced holding up the ring for everyone to see. "We're getting married!"


	23. Expectations

The table went silent, for an indistinguishable moment. Katara figured this would happen one day that Kya and Lin would get married. The mother definitely didn't expect it to be so soon, but when she remembered her own marriage with Aang how they got married as soon as both of them were of age she softened out.

Lin and Kya sat for the seconds that seemed to span over hours as Katara stared at them silently. The tension in the room boiled up as Tenzin, Bumi, and Pema started to become increasingly uncomfortable. Just as Lin was about to say something Kya spoke up.

"My daughters are getting married?!" she cried out in excitement. "When did this happen? Tell us everything." she demanded. The couple told Katara, Bumi, Tenzin, and Pema the whole story. The Fire Nation trip, the dinner that went horribly wrong. Lin even made sure not to forget Kya's humorous drug loop that made Bumi nearly fall out of his chair in a laughing fit. 

Ending the whole story off with the memory of Lin on one knee. "I'm working on the necklace right now. I know it was last minute and maybe a little unorthodox but I really love your daughter. I want to spend my life with her." Lin added, hoping she hadn't disappointed her with their lapse of typical Southern expectations.

Katara looked back up at the Earthbender allowing the creases of her mouth to fold upwards. She then fumbled with the layered clothing that covered up her betrothal necklace. Pulling it outwards and allowing the ensignia to be seen by everyone at the table. It was a beautiful necklace, the object of Water Tribe lore and traditions spanning throughout countless generations. 

There was something different about Katara's necklace however, something different and special from anyother necklace in either of the sister tribes. A rare example, seeing that betrothal necklaces were hand made by one of the partners in a marriage. In the place of what would usually be a Water Tribe insignia laid an Air Nation. 

Aang changed both of their traditions slightly to make something special for just the two of them. "My husband taught me many things in his lifetime. One of them being that traditions can be altered, and none of those altercations make them any less important. He would be proud of you, both of you." Katara responded wisely.

"Wait... you guys are having a big wedding right?" Bumi asked, seemingly like his life depended on the course of how his sister's wedding went. "Uhm, I'm not sure? Kya and I still have to talk about what we want." Lin said. "Why do you care?" Pema asked. The young Air Acolyte wasn't trying to be rude rather she didn't understand Bumi's peculiar fashion just yet.

"Well I'm sure as Vaatu going to be there to tear up that dance floor!" He yelled out. Waving his arms up into the air as though it should have been painfully obvious. To anyone close to Bumi it was, Pema would learn one way or another that the eldest brother was definitely a charecter. "It depends..." Kya said cautiously. 

Of course she wanted a large wedding. The Waterbender wanted everyone in Republic City and in all the four nations to know she was Lin Beifong's soon to be wife.But a big wedding meant vulnerability, something she was unsure if she could handle yet. visions of that night still haunted her.

The smell of burnt flesh on her arms, the cries coming from Lin as she picked Kya up and turned her to her side, the sirens as she was frantically rushed out of the restaurant. She winced as she remembered the iron tight grip of a strange man who didn't even know her, yet had so much hatred for the Waterbender it radiated out of his body in the form of flames. He would have scarred the better half of her body had it not been for the amazing healers working at the hospital and the palace grounds.

She didn't remember much the first couple of days other than what Lin, Izumi, Zuko, and Mai had told her. A hate crime occured, she was injured, shoddy security. All the explanations she was given went in one ear and out the other. The healer was smart, she knew being gay could be dangerous, she knew that there were bad people who wanted to hurt her because she loved women but it never felt real until now.

"Kya? Are you Okay?" Katara asked. She had been silently sitting in her chair for quite some time while Bumi and Lin chattered excitedly about his new job with the United Forces starting in the next couple of weeks, while saying their goodbyes to Tenzin and Pema who were heading out for a date. "Kya?" The earthbender signaled, placing her hand on her wrist. The Waterbender jolted violently and jerked her wrist away.

"Kya! Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" Lin jumped up and tried to comfort her fiance as her face turned pale and her breathing became slightly erratic. For a moment, she was back in that restaurant and that horrible man was touching her again. Deep down she knew she was wrong, this touch, Lin's touch was gentle and concerning. Unlike, the Fire Nation man's who was aggressive and bitter in his mannerisms.

"No. I just... I was back there all the sudden." Kya managed to spit out. Lin knew what she was talking about instantly, yet she foolishy asked if she meant the restaurant to confirm. "Kya. You don't have to have a big wedding if you don't want. It's your day, I'm just messing with you guys. That's kind of my thing." Bumi reminded his little sister, walking over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug. She chuckled softly thinking back to their childhood filled with Bumi's pranks and waterwhipping him for revenge.

She knew no one would force her wedding to be a certain way. Whether it was big or small she knew Lin didn't care either, she'd told Kya that multiple times it was up to her. There was a part of her that wanted a small wedding, one that would allow her to relax and simply enjoy a day with her wife and family. But what kind of person would she be if she let her fears get in the way of what she wanted? Did she even really know what she wanted?

"It's up to you two to decide what you want. We'll be here for you no matter what that is. We're just so happy for you." Katara added. For the time being they decided to drop the subject and have a night of celebration.

••••••••••••••••••••••

It had been a long night. A feverishly long night at Air Temple Island filled with a celebration of wine and Pai-sho competitions. Ending soon after Bumi suggested he could out drink Kya, an unsurprisingly difficult task. He lost but depending on who you asked Kya lost too.

"ugh my head is already pounding!" Kya groaned as Lin fumbled with the door knob and helped the Waterbender into the apartment and onto their bed. She immediately pulled off her dress up and over her head and slid underneath the cool covers. "That's what happens when you have drinking competitions with Bumi! You should know this by now. This isn't the first time I've taken you home drunk." Lin teased as she pulled a pair of sweats on.

One major difference between her and Kya was that Lin hated the cold, and had to layer up every night to endure the cold temperatures of their room. "Yeah Yeah, You don't have to yell at me too you know. I think my mother's lecture was enough. Officer Grumps." Lin rolled her eyes at the pet name Kya had given her, and likewise refused to stop calling her. Although she secretly did like it, just a little. 

"Come lay with me. You're taking foreverrr." Kya whined as the Earthbender ran a brush through her tangled up black hair. She grinned, opting to set the brush down and crawl over Kya. Snuggling close to the Waterbender like they had everynight since they moved in together. "Do you want to talk about lunch?" 

The offer hung in the air. Kya knew well that Lin wouldn't force her to talk. Rather, that she would either listen or wait until she was ready to talk. "Sometimes certain things remind me of how it felt that day. How scared I was, how scared you were. It feels like I'm sitting in that restaurant all over again trying to wriggle free from that man's grip."

Lin let the Waterbender talk. She didn't interrupt to ask questions or offer advice, she simply listened to Kya speak rubbing her back until she eventually came to a slow. Having run out of the words to describe how she felt then and how she feels now. "Everything's gonna be alright." the officer whispered as the Waterbender slowly fell asleep.

The Earthbender didn't want to push anything on her. Talking, healing, not even wedding plans. There was a time when she was in the same position and Kya put her needs aside to help Lin, now it was her turn to do the same.


	24. distance

Time skip- six months

Over the months Kya and Lin kept a healthy distance. It wasn't that they didn't cherish their time together, more so that being the chief of Republic City came with certain disadvantages. Keeping both of them extremely busy for long periods of time. Nonetheless, Kya worked her shifts at the hospital and Lin stopped crime from hitting the streets. At the end of the day they always had each other to fall asleep next to.

The distance, although inconvenient for some of their usual activities gave way for both Kya and Lin to think individually. Kya had started talking about what had happened during their vacation with Bumi, who'd she always been closer with than Tenzin or Katara. Bumi offered her several pieces of advice including something he learned from his United Forces training sessions. 

He suggested Kya to expose herself to fire. Specifically, firebending in safe circumstances where she could face her fears without the possibility of getting injured again. The Waterbender initially thought the idea was crazy, and told her brother exactly that.

The idea of exposure to something that she'd grown to fear seemed counterproductive but Bumi was convinced that if she tried it would help. Kya, on the other hand was not. 

However, late one night when Lin was busy working at the station Kya found herself in a cold sweat alone and scared of practically nothing. A suspicious noise in the abandoned street outside their apartment had sent her into a paranoid state. Before she knew it she was halfway across town buying tickets for the pro-bending area.

Kya didn't even like pro-bending, in fact she'd never even watched a match. Only vaugely paying attention when Lin excitedly tuned in on the radio. Yet somehow she found herself in the front row seating area of the Republic City Bending Arena (RCBA). People trudded past her carelessly finding their seats in the dense crowd. Minutes later the match had started, Punches and hits were thrown immediately after the sound of the buzzer.

Kya managed to stay calm during the entirety of the first round when streaks of fire, flamboyant and merciless were thrown by two Firebenders of the opposing teams. Midway through the second round she found herself starting to panic. She barely managed to make her way in tears to a phone booth outside the arena, where she had an officer pick her up. The Waterbender ended up waiting with Lin in her office until her shift was over.

"What were you doing at a pro-bending tournament alone?" Lin asked as they walked out of the police station that night. "Bumi's idea... well not exactly. He said I need to get back out there. I shouldn't have even left the house." that night they had the first talk about what had happened that night.

The first real talk where they sat down. Kya told Lin everything she remembered of the incident and the days afterward, Lin doing the same but from her perspective. The breath of fresh air did both of them good, they felt even more connected than ever before after that night. 

Slowly but surely Kya started to have less severe nightmares, which came very rarely. Things were finally starting to get back to normal for the young Waterbender.

Lin, used their distance to focus on work and family. She continued to write letters to Suyin despite receiving nothing in return. It saddened her to think of Suyin reading the letters and after all this time still holding the a grudge over what had happened that day. The Metalbender was finally able to remind herself it wasn't her problem, nor her fault.

Diving back into her job reminded her of the excitement of being on the force. The past year had been filled with paper work, one of the many "perks" of her heightened responsibilities to the city. The past few months had been so different. So new and exciting for both of them.

She'd conducted drug busts in sketchy areas of town, raided and captured Terra Triad's and other gang members from the outskirts of poor areas within the city. Many nights were spent interrogating suspects and putting criminals to justice, and the best part? Despite the distance she always went home to Kya. Despite the distance, whenever they had a moment together it was filled with just as much excitement and passion as any other moment they'd share.

••••••••

"Do you wanna listen to the radio with me?" Lin asked as she stood beside the door watching her fiance pull on pajamas. "It's getting late. You have work tommorow." Kya reminded. Although she wouldn't have minded having to deal with grumpy morning Lin if it meant a couple of moments together at night. "Actually... I took the day off, and you don't have work tommorow." Lin announced. "Then I guess we have some time to talk about... you know?" 

"Kya... are you blushing? You can say wedding you know? We're getting married." The Metalbender teased. Kya felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she got up and followed Lin over to the couch. "We are. There's just so much to figure out. But the main thing is, I think we should do something small." 

The Waterbender had finally come to a decision, not out of fear, but because she really just wanted to share a special moment between her and her family. She also knew that despite the fact that Lin would never in a million years admit. She preferred something small too. "Done, and done." Lin agreed. 

"I was thinking the other day about where we should have the wedding. How does the beach sound?" Lin murmered as the Waterbender laid beside her and tuned into a classical music station. She smiled at the romantic suggestion. "Like our first date? When did you get so sappy?"

"Me? Sappy? No way!" Lin retorted. Trying to deny what they both knew was true. "Anyways, I talked to your mom earlier. She's getting you out of the house, you guys are gonna go make arrangements for the wedding and I am going to work on your necklace." 

"I still can't believe you won't let me see it." Kya grumbled. "hey." Lin whispered, crawling up to meet her face. "just think. You're going to be wearing it in a couple of months. You're going to be mine." 

"I already am yours." Kya whispered, leaning in to kiss her lover.


	25. preparations

"Are you sure?" Kya asked as she looked in the mirror at her dress. Her mother's dress, that was now her's. "I want you to have it. Unless you'd rather find a different one." Katara reassured as she adjusted the fabric to fit around her daughters taller and more slender figure. "It needs some adjustments but after a week or two I'll be able to get it fixed up. Then it's all yours."

It was a beautiful dress. Flowy and elegant like the ones princesses wore in the books she read as a child. Her mother wore it once, for her and Aang's wedding. "Thank you, mom. Where's Bumi and Lin?" she asked while changing back into more comfortable clothes. "He's taking her shopping for a suit. You should've seen your brother he was elated."

"Of course he was. He's always been overly supportive... not that it's a bad thing." Kya said

•••••

Bumi had spent weeks convincing Lin to let him go shopping with the Earthbender. So there they stood, in a elegant and busy suit store looking for a match. "what about this one?" Bumi asked holding up a bright pink suit. "Are you serious, Bumi?" 

"What?! Okay, yeah your right... dumb question." he mumbled in defeat, placing the item back on the shelf. After hours of looking and a couple more stores Lin finally found one she liked. "What about this one?" she asked, holding the emerald green colored suit up to her body. "YES! THATS THE ONE!" Bumi shouted. Only to be harshly scolded by one of the employees.

Turns out the suit really was the one. Upon trying it out Lin realized she wouldn't even have to get it taylored. "Ready to go?" Bumi asked, holding the door open for his soon to be sister-in-law. "Yeah." 

As they walked down the crowded streets of Republic City Lin let the Non-bender blabber on about recent adventures. "You're not even listening!" Bumi accused with his arms crossed. It was true, Lin was busy thinking about Kya. The fact that their wedding was only a couple weeks away.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." Lin muttered. "Don't be. She loves you. Alot. She has since we were kids." He replied. It was true, Kya had always felt for Lin in some kind of way, but she could never put her finger on it up until a few years ago. "You're right. You're always right. It's just nerves." Lin sighed

•••••••

Kya stood in the kitchen cooking up soup after a long day of wedding preparations. She'd spent hours doing measurements with her mother and then going out and about with her finding the perfect shoes and jewelry to match the dress.

It'd been exhausting but almost everything was prepared. All that was left was making sure Lin had a suit. 

Her breath hitched when she heard the door click and Lin walk in. She continued to stir the dish, Lin's favorite Water Tribe meal to be exact. while the Earthbender kicked her shoes off and walked torwards the Waterbender.

Kya smiled as she felt Lin melt into her. The shorter woman resting her head on Kya's back and wrapping her hands around her sides. "Long day? How did it go?" Kya whispered. 

She turned around to meet her face and kissed the lips she'd been waiting to see all day. Lin gladly joined in, wrapping her tounge around Kya's and melting into her touch. "Good, even better now." she sighed as Kya pulled away to check the meal.

"Heard anything from Tenzin or Katara about the set up?" Lin asked as she set the table for the two of them. "No she isn't letting me help, she wants us to relax and look forward to our day. 'no stress involved!'" Kya groaned, clearly trying to mock her overprotective mother. 

She understood why Katara was so excited for the day. It was the first wedding of her children's and was likely an exciting time for her. Nonetheless it was still annoying that her mother wouldn't let her plan anything.

"Well atleast she's happy for us." Lin said as Kya brought the food over to the table. Kya's heart dropped as she realized her sister and her mother were both gone and wouldn't be there. Lin realized soon after.

"Baby... I'm sorry." Kya said softly. As she went to wrap the Earthbender in a hug. "Hey, everything's okay. I miss them but it's probably for the best." Maybe that was true. It had been a little over a year and a half since she'd seen either of them. 

Lin wasn't angry, or atleast she didn't feel that way. But she also didn't want to linger on the sadness she felt when she allowed herself to miss them. Especially when Kya was here and she was loved more than enough to make of for their absence.

"If you want to talk about it I'm right here. Always." Kya reminded, placing a kiss on her cheek and pulling a chair out for her to sit. 

After a nice meal together the two decided it would be best to go to bed early the next couple of days would be long and exhausting as they prepared for their special day.

•••••

“Kya... I should have asked you this earlier, but do you want someone to walk you down the isle?” Bumi stuttered as they sipped tea in their mother’s house. “Of course I do but dad’s not here.” Kya said sadly, not seeming to get what Bumi was trying to say. “Kya” Bumi said trying to get her attention. “What?” 

“Do you want someone to walk you down the isle?” he repeated once again. It was the day before the wedding and all the last preparations were being made. Katara was furious the couple didn’t plan better but they just couldn’t wait. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking? Because you can’t joke around with me like that the day before my wedding!” 

“I’m serious.” Bumi managed to choke out as Kya squeezed him into a tight hug. “Okay you’re happy, I’m happy, we’re all happy- except for my ribcage. Kya let go!”

“Sorry...” Kya whispered with gritted teeth. “Where is Lin anyway?” Bumi asked, as he looked around the surrounding buildings. “Working” Kya grunted with a clear eyeroll. “The day before your guy’s wedding? I knew she was stubborn but wow.” he huffed humoursly.

“Don’t remind me.” 

Little did the Waterbender know Lin and Katara were actually across Republic City working on the finishing touches of the necklace that she was to put on Kya during the ceremony, in less than 24 hours.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Lin groaned nervously as she held the necklace in front of her own neck and looked in the mirror of her apartment. Thankfully she convinced Bumi to get her soon to be wife out of the house so she and Katara could spend the day talking and working on the item. 

“She’s going to love it sweetie!” Katara gleamed and held her arms out. The master Waterbender was already crying tears of joy and Lin was about to follow in her footsteps. “Although I should probably get home before Kya finds out about out rendezvous. Are you nervous for tommorow?”

“A little. More happy than anything. This all just feels like a dream.” Lin breathed out. 

Katara smiled as Lin brought herself into her arms, returning the sincerity of a hug she once would have fought her way out of. “I’m so proud of you. Have a good night sweetie. Call me if either of you need anything.” 

“Okay.” Lin replied as she opened the door and allowed the Waterbender to return back to Air Temple Island. She sat on the couch opting to read the newspaper until Kya returned home.


	26. the wedding 1/2

There she was. Standing in front of the ocean waiting for time to pass by quicker. It didn't, in fact it seemed to have been a practical standstill since the moment she woke up. 

The set up was amazing thanks to the help of Bumi, Tenzin, and probably a dozen other Air Acolytes. White chairs were set up and down the shoreline stopping around 10 feet before a platform. 

The platform had enough room for the brides, a minister and both the couple's chosen people. A beautiful array of flowers hung and wrapped around the columns. Everything was perfect, part of her was glad she let her mother plan it. All of her taste and none of the stress.

"Hey, mom's ready for you." The newly appointed United Forces commander stated. 

"I can't believe you guys took all the time to set this up. It's beautiful."

Bumi smiled, nudging her shoulder lightly and pushing her in the direction of the house. "It's your wedding. You two deserve the best."

As Kya walked into the house she was bombarded by hoards of people. Some family, friends, Air Acolytes, and more. All trying to get everything ready for the day.

"Kya! Come, sit!" one of the Air Acolytes chirped, pointing to a chair that faced a large set up mirror.

Before she could react further she was ushered over and pushed down onto the seat. A blur random hands combing through her hair and applying light touches of makeup. She couldn't even pretend she was focusing on her mother who was talking her through the events of the day.

Meanwhile, Bumi and Tenzin sat in the training center watching Lin punch and kick one of the boxing rigs with a good amount of force. Too afraid to say or do anything.

Moments ago Katara had sent them on a mission to find Lin, a task that seemed simple at the time. But when they got there Lin had an all too familiar look of aggression and focus. One that Tenzin recognized the day she destroyed part of the island.

"She needs to start getting ready" Bumi whispered after a few moments, pushing Tenzin towards the Earthbender who didn't suspect a thing.

"You tell her! She's my ex!" Tenzin retorted. "And I'm a little scared of her..." he whispered.

"Hey, you have airbending to protect yourself!" 

Tenzin decided against arguing further. They were only wasting time and it was clear the Non-bender wasn't budging.

"Lin? Hey it's time to start getting ready..." He said cautiously as he inched forward. 

"Seriously, mom's going to kill you if your late to your own wedding" he chuckled. Putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lin whipped forward, punching the Airbender in the shoulder and sending him back a bit. "Spirits Tenzin! Could you warn a person?" she yelled angrily, unbuckling the boxing gloves and tossing them on the floor.

"To be fair, we've been here for five minutes." Bumi chortled, whilst mocking the Tenzin who was wincing and holding his shoulder in pain.

"And you didn't say anything?" She grunted as they left the gym. Both rolled their eyes and simply shrugged.

"Where's Kya?" Lin asked as Katara sat her down in a small chair in her bedroom.

"She's busy getting her dress on, make up done, all that. You know her. She's always been more girly." Katara chuckled, at memories of Kya refusing to wear anything but dresses as a child and experimenting with makeup.

"I guess you're right. Can I see her?" Lin asked hopefully although she knew what the answer would be.

Katara had always been superstitious. Lin had grown up hearing stories of The Cave of two Lovers. Aang was always telling the story of how Katara suggested they kiss to light the way out. Then Katara would lecture Aang about how clueless he was during that period of time. 

"When you walk the isle! Sweetie, you know it's bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding starts!"

Lin rolled her eyes as Katara continued to put a light touch of mascara and eyeshadow on her. It was a long debate but the Earthbender finally decided it would be best to let her mother-in-law just do her magic.

When she looked up to the mirror Lin was surprised at how much of a good job she did. It was subtle, barely even noticeable but managed to bring out her best features in the same way.

"Thanks Katara" Lin whispered, pulling the Waterbender in for a hug.

It felt surreal to her, maybe everyone else felt it too. How much things had changed in a little less than two years. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the changes that were coming. 

Lin knew one thing for sure. She had Kya, and a family here for her. They may not have been related by blood but it was a bond as strong as any for her.

"I'm gonna go check on Kya, see how everything's going." Katara notified. "And the answer is still no." she added before Lin even had the chance to ask.

After a couple minutes alone Bumi bursted into the room. Startling the Earthbender half to death, since she had just gotten changed into her suit.

"Dammit Bumi! Knock! You almost walked in on me changing!" She scolded, hitting the Non-bender in the shoulder harder than he would've admitted.

He tried to play it off like it didn't hurt while Lin continued to scold him. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Kya? You're walking her down the aisle and all in about an hour."

"I'm walking you down too." He said, as if it were already a fact.

"Huh?" Lin asked. "Why would you do that?" 

"You deserve to have people walking you down the isle on your wedding day. Dad was supposed to walk you down. I'm the best you got. Unless you want Tenzin?" Bumi joked.

"No! Nope! Thank you, Bumi." She whispered after a moment of silence.

"Hey, I know you've already done alot for me but can you help me out with one more thing?" 

"Is it risky? dangerous? a mission of stealth? you know I've been itching to put my training to good use." he chuckled, humorously putting his hands up into a fighting stance.

"Yeah it's dangerous Katara might kill us if we're caught." Lin sighed, hopelessly, deciding just to play into Bumi's dramatization.

"Get me into Kya's tent? I want to see her." she mumbled.

Bumi burst out laughing. "That's it? Ahh sister, you underestimate me. Give me 5, when you see everyone rush out of the tent, there's your chance."

Lin didn't know what that meant, at that point she didn't seem to care all that much.

"Let me try ONE more hairstyle." Katara pleaded.

"Mom you said that last time this one looks great!" the young Waterbender debated.

Before Katara could retort, Bumi burst in, scaring the life out of most of the people in the room. "The bison are loose!" he yelped.

Katara looked outside the tent to see that there were about a dozen Air Bison herding around the island.  
"Great." she groaned. "Okay, bumi, and the other acolytes, come with me. Kya, you stay here, we'll be right back."

Bumi winked at Kya on the way out, which confused her but she continued getting ready regardless. Minutes later she heard the door open, figuring it was her mom. She froze when she felt lips on her neck.

"you look gorgeous." Lin whispered. 

"You're not supposed to be here. Do you have anything to do with the bison?" Kya interrogated, not that she was mad.

"No... Bumi might, you should ask him." she replied. "I can't stay long Katara's gonna kill me if she finds out I was here."

“Look at you all mischievous. I like it.” The Waterbender teased. “where’s your suit?”

“I haven’t put it on yet. I like your dress by the way.” Lin whispered, pulling Kya in for a kiss by her chin. She wasn’t sure when the last time they kissed was.

It had been far too long for her liking. “I can’t wait to take it off of you.”

Just then the door rattled and Lin thanked the spirits she was smart enough to lock the door. “Kya?!” Katara yelled “can you unlock the door?” 

Lin’s eyes widened. They both looked at eachother, then Kya spotted the window. Lin ran over and climbed out. “Totally worth it! I’ll see you later!” She whisper-shouted, running back off to her own space.

“Why did you lock the door?” Katara asked, as she got back in, freshening up from taking care of the bison.

“I was fixing up my dress. Didn’t want anyone walking in on me indecent.” Kya murmured. She was surprised that Katara actually took the excuse she gave. 

The two sat in the room together with other Air Acolytes Kya had grown up getting to know. They laughed, cried, teased Kya, teased her mother, it seemed as if time was standing still. The Waterbender knew she never wanted to give this day up.

“The ceremony’s starting. Let’s get you up there.” Bumi said, as he entered the room with a smile


	27. the wedding 2/2

She was beautiful. Kya, walking shoulder to shoulder with Bumi down the isle Lin had walked down moments ago. The Metalbender had to stifle her own laughter when he booked it down the isle like a blithering idiot to retrieve the other bride.

It took all the effort she thought she could possess for her jaw not to drop out of its socket. It didn't matter that she'd seen Kya moments prior. It didn't matter that she'd seen her everyday for almost two years. Here she was yet again taking her breath away. 

Kya smiled at her as she walked up the small set of stairs, Bumi stood a couple feet away from her along with some of the other bridesmaids.

The ceremony was short and sweet. The two agreed that they would much rather spend the day with friends and family, not hours standing in the middle of the beach in a long ceremony.

They shared their vows, thanked all their friends and family for coming, exchanged Lin's ring and Kya's betrothal necklace, and then kissed to seal the whole deal. Lin cupping the side of her face throughout the sweet embrace, wiping off her now tear ruined makeup.

"We're married." she whispered as she pulled away.

"We are... you're my wife now." Kya added.

After chatting with the guests that had come to visit for awhile they made their way to the inside of one of the larger buildings in the center of Air Temple Island where the real festivities were being held.

"Congratulations you two." A familiar voice uttered.

Lin turned around to see Tenzin standing there awkwardly while she was dancing with Kya. They both said their thank you's but it seemed the young man had more he wanted to talk about.

"I'm gonna go chat with mom and Lord Zuko, be right back." Kya chirped, kissing Lin's cheek and rushing to let them talk.

"is everything okay?" Lin asked.

"I know I've said I was sorry before but there was a lot going on in both of our lives then. I want you to know I truly am sorry for the way things turned out.... and I'm really happy for the way things are turning out for you now."

"Thank you Tenzin. I'm proud of you too you know. You've grown up alot." 

Kya smiled from a distance as she watched the two hug. It was about time they finally settled their differences. She sipped the drink she'd been given by her mother, Lin joined in on the fun soon after.

After some lighthearted conversations the lights started to dim and the dj started to talk.

"Ok, everyone I know you're having fun dancing but it's time to clear the stage for the bride and her brother."

Bumi ran over to grab Kya, Lin giggled as she heard her whisper "this was not part of the plan!" to Bumi who seemed to love tikking of his sister.

"You deserve to dance with dad on your special day. I know I'm not him... I just hope I'm enough." Bumi whispered into her ear as they swayed in rhythm to the relaxing song that had been chosen.

"More than enough. Thank you. For everything. I know how hard this must be for you." she sighed, but Bumi heard a faint giggle from the last sentence.

"What?" he mumbled, spinning her around like he'd been taught how to do by Katara in preparation for this dance.

"It must be hard watching your little sister get married before you." she teased.

"Me? I'm all good- imagine Tenzin right now." he chuckled. 

By the time the dance was over they were both a giggling mess, to say Lin was confused was an understatement. She looked to Katara for an explanation that she couldn't give.

"They've always been like that." she waved off.

Moments later it was time for Lin and Kya's dance. Kya had excitedly dragged Lin, who was not told about said dance, to the floor.

"What are we doing?" Lin smiled, as Kya grabbed her waist, pulling her closer and letting the Earthbender rest her chin on her shoulder as they danced.

"Dancing, you know I'm a sucker for romantic stuff like this. Did you really think you were getting out of a dance." the healer teased.

She really should have known she would have been dragged out onto the dance floor. Not that it mattered, the song was over as quickly as it started.

The rest of the night went rather quickly if she was being honest, it wasn't a good idea to drink all that cactus juice throughout the night. Lin Beifong wouldn't classify herself as a lightweight but compared to Kya she might as well have called her that. 

Kya was rudely awakened in the morning in their bed, how they ended up getting home she didn’t remember nor did she care at the moment. The sun seeping through the room causing a strain on her eyes, one she wanted to ignore given the current situation. She moved slowly, cautiously as to not alarm the Earthbender sleeping on top of her.

“mm Kya?” Lin whispered into the crook of her neck, kissing lightly as she woke up more.

“Good morning.” she sighed, adjusting herself to sit against the bed frame, as she melted into one of the Earthbender’s kisses.

“do you ever look at us and just think ‘wow’ how did that happen?” Lin said as she pulled away, resting her head on Kya’s bare chest.

“Every single day, but i’m so glad it did.” she whispered running her hand through her hair she could feel Lin pulling herself into all the gentle touches. 

The healer knew how much Lin enjoyed the smaller things they did together. So much so that she didn’t mind when it turned into more, much, much more.

A couple hours and a few orgasms later they still laid in bed together, glad they each had the day off from work. 

Even more glad to be in the arms of each other, and that they would have that opportunity every day for the rest of their lives.

“I love you.” Lin whispered tiredly.

“I love you too.” Kya replied, pulling her closer

The end


End file.
